Eternal Changes
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Sequel to Miracles Unbound. Just as Michaela and Sully adjust to having a spare bedroom, someone new and troubled enters their lives, giving them more to take on than they ever imagined.
1. Leaving the Nest

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E. This is the sequel to "Miracles Unbound."

Eternal Changes 

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest**

The crowded church was stifling in the late days of August. Children were shifting uncomfortably in their nicest attire, while mothers anxiously rocked crying babies to sleep. The two infants in their best behavior were eleven-month-olds Connor and Daniel Sully, who were sleeping in the church pews beside their five-month-pregnant mother.

Michaela was feeling awful despite the beautiful day and the special occasion. Her feet were aching, her ankles were swollen, her back was killing her, and she had the worst headache from the stress she had been under preparing for this day. To top it all off, the morning sickness had been bothering her since dawn, and it was well past noon now.

The Reverend stood at the front of the church with his bible in one hand as the wedding march began to play. Everyone stood. Hank reached his hand out and helped Michaela stand, as it was difficult for her with her belly already in the way. Sully came walking down the aisle with the beautiful bride on his arm. Ingrid's dress was gorgeous, and specially made by the women in the town, including Michaela, Dorothy, Olive, Jenny, Myra, and Grace. Since Ingrid's father had passed away long ago, Sully offered to walk her down the aisle, and serve as his son's best man along with Ingrid's brother Jon.

The wedding wasn't quite as traditional as others. There were five flower girls. Though she was a bit over age, Colleen was serving as the flower girl along with Ingrid's four little sisters, and Brian was serving as the ring bearer, though he too was a bit over age. The church was decorated in beautiful yellow and white flower petals, and the seventeen-year-old groom-to-be stood at the front of the church with Jon, waiting for Ingrid to join him at the altar.

Michaela couldn't believe her oldest son was getting married. She was feeling very emotional today, especially because a stagecoach was waiting outside to carry the bride and groom off to Denver. Matthew had made a payment on a small house in Denver to rent, and it was almost time to let go. Matthew had already packed up all of his things, and they were waiting on the stagecoach. His bedroom was empty, except for his bed, and Brian was already itching to upgrade to a larger room. Michaela had been trying her hardest to keep herself together for her son's sake, and Sully was sure that he'd have a very emotional wife to care for that evening. She had been a little weepy, but he knew that once Matthew was truly on his way to a new life, she would break down into tears.

Michaela moved to stand next to Ingrid. Standing up had been hurting her back, so they had all agreed for Michaela to join them at the front once Ingrid arrived. She stood up next to the young girl, just barely seventeen, who would be her daughter-in-law very soon.

The Reverend began his sermon, as Ingrid stood with tears in her eyes. Matthew looked nervous but happy at the same time. Colleen put her hand on her mother's arm, letting her know that Matthew was doing the right thing in marrying the woman he loved and still going through with going to college. They were young, but they loved each other and wanted to care for one another.

Michaela's eyes locked on Sully's, and she saw the gleam in his eyes. He was smiling at her, loving her, and letting her know that it was going to be all right with just one glance. Michaela felt a tear trickle down her cheek as Matthew and Ingrid began to say their vows. They did things a bit differently this time.

Ingrid took her ring and placed it upon Matthew's finger.

"I Ingrid, take you Matthew, to be my husband," she whispered. "Forever." Matthew took his ring from Brian and placed it on Ingrid's finger.

"I Matthew, take you Ingrid, to be my wife," he whispered softly, his eyes connecting with hers. "Forever." The Reverend went through the rest of the service, and finally had them say their traditional vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Reverend said joyously. "You may kiss the bride." Michaela and Sully watched their oldest son's face brighten up as he kissed the love of his life. "It gives me great honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Sully." The crowed cheered and applauded, and Michaela still couldn't believe it was happening.

The guests gathered outside while the family stayed inside with the new husband and wife. Even Reverend Johnson left after giving the couple his wishes of happiness. Hugs and kisses went around, and when Matthew came to his mother, he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, ma," he said softly. "We'll come home as much as we can." Michaela nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'm so proud of you, Matthew."

"You sure you're not mad at me for leavin'?"

"Of course I'm not mad," she replied. "Don't be silly. I'm just sad that you're going away."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna try to make it home to see my little sisters be born." Michaela rolled her eyes.

"I see your father has been teaching you well." Sully laughed as he patted his son on the back.

"I'm proud of ya, son."

"Thanks pa," Matthew replied. Hearing that from the man who he had grown to love as his father made him feel at peace with the fact that his birth father was a murdering deadbeat. Colleen hugged her brother next.

"I bet our real ma was watchin' over you today."

"I think she always is," Matthew replied. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Colleen replied, brushing a tear out of her eyes. Matthew went to his younger brother and smiled down at him.

"You take care of things around the house when pa's not home, all right?"

"I will," Brian promised. "Promise you'll come back for Christmas?"

"I'll do my best, Brian." He hugged his brother, and moved to pick up Connor and Daniel.

"Matt!" Connor exclaimed. The boys lovingly called their brother by that name, seeing as they couldn't exactly say Matthew yet.

"You boys are growin' up so fast. Don't go growin' so much. I wanna recognize ya next time I see ya. Don't worry, I'll send somethin' for both of ya for your birthday."

Michaela's lower lip trembled, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Ingrid, who had just said her goodbyes to her brother and little sisters.

"I will make a good wife to Matthew," Ingrid promised. "I will make him happy." Michaela smiled through her tears.

"You already have, Ingrid. He loves you, and his eyes light up every time he sees you. I know you'll make one another happy." Ingrid and Michaela embraced, and her belly got in the way again. They both laughed.

"I will send something special for the new baby." Michaela and Sully took their youngest boys into their arms, and the Sully family gave more warm wishes and hugs before the new husband and wife left the church, being showered with rice and flower petals. They made their way to the stagecoach under the rain of rice and petals, and Michaela felt the tears starting to flow again.

Matthew helped his new wife into the stagecoach, and climbed in behind her. As the stagecoach pulled away, Michaela began to cry, already missing her oldest son.

"It's gonna be all right, ma," Brian assured her. Michaela nodded and sniffled, but began to cry again, her emotions elevated from the pregnancy hormones. Unfortunately, time didn't allow for a reception, because school started in a few days, and Matthew needed to buy his books and supplies and get settled in.

As the stagecoach disappeared out of town, Michaela let out a heavy sigh. Sully put his hand on Michaela's back as he balanced Daniel on his hip.

"C'mon. Let's go home."

* * *

After dinner that evening, Colleen and Brian had cleaned everything up and gone up to bed. Sully was outside working in the barn, and Michaela was sitting in a warm bath. Her head was resting along the back of the tub, and she was slowly running her hands over her belly beneath the water. The baby kicked a lot, but luckily it wasn't big enough to pack quite hard punch. The kicks felt like fluttering butterflies underneath Michaela's stretched out skin, although sometimes she'd wake to a strong kick in the middle of the night.

It felt good to relax, and Michaela wondered if the stagecoach had made it to Denver yet. She knew that her son would be celebrating his wedding night, and it was hard to believe that he was already going to college. She was so proud of him. He had an idea of what he wanted to do with his life, and he was sticking to it.

The door slowly creaked open, and Michaela covered her exposed chest with her arms, but breathed a sigh of relief when Sully walked in. He shut the door behind himself and smiled at his wife.

"You feel better?"

"Mmm," she replied with a nod. "Much."

"I bet they're in Denver by now."

"I can't believe he's married and moved away," Michaela said, shaking her head. "I miss him."

"He's happy, Michaela, and it ain't like he's gone forever. He's gonna come around once in awhile." Michaela nodded.

"I know," she replied. "It's just strange to know that we have another empty room in the house, and one of our children is married."

"I know," Sully replied. "But I'm proud of him."

"So am I," Michaela replied. She smiled and felt the baby kick again. She took Sully's hand in hers and put it under the water to rest over the spot where the baby was kicking.

"They're really active today, huh?" Michaela laughed.

"Sully, I've told you a hundred times that I've only heard one heartbeat."

"So?" Sully wondered.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Hey," Sully interrupted, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You will never disappoint me." Michaela shook her head.

"You're bound and determined that we're having two girls. I'm telling you, Sully, we're having one baby, and there is as much of a chance that it will be a boy as there is that it will be a girl." Sully chuckled.

"Trust me. If we're havin' just one baby, it's gonna be a girl."

"What makes you so sure besides the dreams?" Michaela asked curiously. Sully swallowed hard.

"You're carryin' the way Abagail was with Hannah." Michaela sighed knowingly. She held her hand out to Sully, and he helped her stand. She pulled her robe around herself and stepped out of the tub. Sully stood behind her, drying her neck off with a soft towel.

"Is that why you want a daughter so much? Because of Hannah?" She turned around, and Sully shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I just want a little girl who's got her ma's eyes and smile. You'd be doin' the world an awful lot of good if ya brought another beautiful life into it." Michaela smiled at her husband's words.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," she laughed. Sully picked her up into his arms, twirled her around, and kissed her. "Sully!" He laughed and put her down.

"Hmm?"

"You don't want me make me sick, do you?"

"That's why I put ya down. Why don't ya go rest?"

"My mind is too busy to relax."

"What are ya thinkin' about?"

"Everything," Michaela exaggerated. "Matthew and Ingrid, the baby. The baby."

"What is it?"

"This baby has already been so much, and it isn't even born yet," she explained. "I just hope that the next four months are much easier. I don't want our baby being brought into the world thinking that everything about it is bad."  
"You think the baby will remember everything you went through?"

"Who knows?" Michaela wondered. "But I believe the baby could be affected by everything that's happened." They were quiet as they went across the room to their bedroom, passing by the one empty bedroom. Once they were secure within their room, Michaela pulled a nightgown on and turned to her husband. "I'm just worried."

"There's nothin' to be worried about, Michaela. Our baby's gonna come into this world with the happiest parents on earth. There're so many people who can't wait to meet her. It's gonna work out just fine."

Michaela crawled into bed to try to get some rest, and Sully heard one of the boys crying.

"I'll take care of it." He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up over her. Michaela closed her eyes as Sully went to deal with Connor. He walked into the boys' room and picked him up out of his bed.

"What's the matter, son?"

"Papa," he sniffled.

"I'm here," Sully promised. "What's wrong?" He held the boy close. The boy began to cry again, and Sully sat down in a rocking chair with him. Though he felt like he couldn't sing at all, he began to hum a Cheyenne lullaby to his upset son. He glanced over at Daniel, who was sleeping soundly through his brother's cries. As Sully rocked the boy back and forth, the cries subsided, and Connor fell into a deep sleep. Sully held the boy's weight against his chest, and examined his little fingers. Every time he looked at his twin boys, he felt so proud to be able to call them his own blood. They looked more and more like him every day, though sometimes they were just as stubborn as their mother.

Having children was better than he ever thought it would be. He never got to be a father to Hannah, and the thought of her could still bring tears to his eyes. He was glad that he'd been given the opportunity to help Michaela raise Charlotte's children, and to be a father to them as well as his own true children. There wasn't a difference in neither Sully's nor Michaela's eyes. Charlotte's children were just as much their own as Connor and Daniel were, honestly. They felt a connection to all of them, and the children knew it too. Fortunately, they'd all gotten along, and the transition after Charlotte's death had been a little smoother than it would have been if they'd have been complete strangers to one another.

Michaela had started to feel lonesome, so she had crept out of bed and down the hall to the boys' room. She stood in the doorway, listening to her husband humming to Connor. She smiled, crossed her arms, and leaned against the doorway, knowing Sully couldn't see her because his eyes were closed.

She bit her bottom lip and crept across the room, trying not to step on a creaky floorboard, and she came to stand behind Sully's chair. Her arms snaked around him from the back, and she gently stroked their son's back. Sully looked up sharply to see his wife standing behind him.

"That song was beautiful," she whispered.

"It was nothin'."

"The boys love when you sing to them," Michaela pointed out.

"I think they like your singin' better than mine." Michaela made a face, not liking the sound of her own singing voice. Sully chuckled a little and stood up. He put Connor back down in his bed. Michaela left the room, and he joined her in the bedroom a few minutes later. She was standing beside the window, looking up at the moon. She put her hands on her belly, and Sully smiled at the sight. When he closed the door, Michaela looked over at him. "I admire you."

"What are you talking about?" Michaela wondered. Sully strode across the room and stood behind his wife. She leaned her back against him, and his hands moved to touch her rounded belly.

"You held up real good today."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a laugh. "I think I cried more than the twins do on a regular basis." Sully chuckled and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"You didn't cry near as much as I thought ya would. You're strong Michaela. I think ya made it easier on Matthew." Michaela smiled and yawned.

"C'mon. Let's get to bed." He took her hand and they retired to their bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kid Cole sat at the sheriff's office, plucking away at his guitar. He'd been hired on as the sheriff of Colorado Springs about a month ago, and he hadn't had much to do lately.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky, and he tipped his hat to Jenny Baker who was hurrying across town. Jenny was in quite a rush. Poor Clayton had fallen from the loft in the barn when a board broke through. The poor man was lying in pain on the floor of the barn, and Jenny knew Michaela could help.

Michaela was sitting at the clinic, filling out a record about the appendectomy she had performed that morning. Business had pretty much been slow, which Michaela was thankful of, because that mean less people were sick, and she had more time to rest.

"Dr. Mike!" Jenny called, rushing into the clinic.

"Jenny? What is it?"

"Clayton fell through the loft. He's hurtin' pretty bad." Colleen walked into the clinic.

"Colleen, will you watch your brothers for me? I need to see a patient."

"Sure," Colleen replied. Jenny and Michaela left the clinic, and Colleen went to check on her brothers. Connor was standing up in his bed, while Daniel slept. Colleen smiled at them, vaguely remembering when Brian was that little. Her oldest brother had only been away for a day now, and she missed him dearly. Brian was off fishing with Mary and Anthony, so there wasn't anything to do. Colleen had friends, sure, but they were all busy helping their families. Most girls helped their mothers around the house, but not Colleen Sully. She helped her mother at the clinic, doing important things that saved peoples lives.

Though Colleen always felt good after helping Michaela with a surgery, she felt as though she was missing out on so much of her life. Boys were beginning to notice her, but anytime they asked her to go for a walk in the meadow or something, she would be busy and rush off to help her mother with the twins' or assist with a surgery.

"Up!" Connor insisted of his sister. He held his arms out, and she picked him up.

"All right," she replied with a smile. "Do you wanna play a game?" Connor looked around, happy to be out of his bed. Sully walked into the room.

"Hey Colleen. Where's your ma?"

"She rode out to the Baker farm with Jenny," Colleen replied. She sighed and heard the laughter of a few of her friends outside.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No," Colleen replied, putting Connor back down.

"You sure?" Colleen nodded, looking away.

"C'mon. You can tell me." She sighed heavily.

"I was wonderin' if maybe I could go see my friends."

"What's stoppin' ya?" Sully wondered.

"Well, ma asked me to watch the boys."

"I'll take care of 'em. I just got back from the reservation, and I was plannin' on headin' home."

"You don't care?"

"'Course not," Sully replied. "Go on. Just be home before dinner."

"I will. Thanks pa," Colleen replied with a smile. She hurried off. Sully scooped the boys up into his arms and locked up the clinic before heading home.

* * *

That evening, Michaela sat anxiously at the table, waiting for her daughter to return home.

"Are you sure you told her to be home before dinner?"

"Yeah," Sully replied. "She shoulda been home an hour ago." He sighed heavily and walked over to look out the window so Michaela wouldn't have to.

"She'll be home soon," Brian said confidently. Michaela smiled weakly at him, grateful that he was trying to make her feel better. Sully decided to change the subject.

"Ya think Clayton will heal all right?"

"He just had a dislocated shoulder, which was not as bad as it could have been. I think his arm will heal nicely. Unfortunately for Olive, he won't be able to work for a few days. Olive is going to pay Ingrid's brother Jon double seeing as both Matthew and Clayton aren't there."

"He could use that money for his little sisters," Sully said thoughtfully. Michaela nodded and took a sip of water from her cup. Sully could tell that she was nervous.

"You want me to go out to Becky's house and see if they're over there?" Michaela thought about it for a moment.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"'Course not," Sully replied. "As long as you get up to bed and stop frettin'." Michaela nodded sheepishly. Sully walked over to give his wife a kiss. "I'll be back in an hour." He started toward the door.

"Can I go too?"

"Brian, I think it'd be best if ya stayed here with your ma."

"But I wanna help. She's my sister!" Sully looked at Michaela.

"I suppose it's all right."

"You really wanna stay here by yourself?"

"Sully, I'm pregnant. I'm not sick or hurt. I can take care of myself," Michaela insisted. "I'll put the boys down with a lullaby and come back down to wait."

"Why don't ya get some rest?"

"I won't rest until Colleen's home." Sully sighed and put his hand on Brian's back.

"C'mon, son." They left and started out to the barn. Michaela knew the boys were up in bed, but they were never sleeping this early. She climbed the stairs, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw them both standing up in their beds, holding onto the railings. She smiled at them.

"Aren't you two tired yet?" Connor grinned and bent his knees a little. Michaela chuckled, loving how rambunctious her boys were, even though she knew that would be tiresome in the future. But they were healthy and happy, and that was all that mattered now.

"Mama," Daniel shouted out.

"That's right," Michaela replied. She pulled both boys into her arms and sat down in the rocking chair beside the window. The boys were both wide-eyed and not at all sleepy. Michaela smiled at them and began to hum the song she and Sully first danced to. Before too long, the boys were sleeping, and Michaela was putting them down in their beds. As she was leaving, Daniel woke again and began to cry out. Michaela got a brilliant idea. She moved to her bedroom, retrieved the music box, and opened it up, putting it on the edge of the rocking chair. The song lulled Daniel back to sleep, and she knew he'd sleep the rest of the night.

She quietly closed the door and slowly moved down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put water in the kettle to boil. She intended to brew a tea that would calm her nerves. She was worried that something bad had happened to her daughter, and she didn't quite know what to do about this. Colleen had never drastically disobeyed her parents before, so why now?

Michaela had dozed off for about an hour, and when Sully arrived home, she woke up. The door opened and he walked in with Brian.

"Where's Colleen?" Michaela wondered, alarmed.

"We couldn't find her. Becky's been home since two hours ago. Colleen was gonna come straight home."

"Oh God," she whispered. She looked at Sully with fear in her eyes. "Something terrible must have happened!"

"I'm sure it ain't like that," Sully replied. "But just in case, I'm gonna take Wolf out." At that moment, the door opened and Colleen walked through. Michaela's hormones were peaking again.

"Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry I'm a little late," she replied quietly, shutting the door behind herself.

"A little late?!" Michaela asked. "You promised your father you would be home before dinner!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You had us worried sick!" she exclaimed. Sully put his hand on Michaela's back, knowing she needed to calm down.

"I know," Colleen replied. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Where were you?" Sully wondered.

"I was at Becky's." Michaela and Sully glanced at one another.

"But Becky's been home since before sundown," Brian pointed out. Colleen's eyes went wide.

"You were checkin' up on me?" she asked.

"'Course we were! We were worried about ya," Sully explained. "You need to tell us where ya were."

"I don't have to do that."

"Colleen, you're only fourteen years old. You don't have the right to go traipsing out in the woods at this hour of the night. It's dangerous!"

"I wasn't out in the woods!" Colleen exclaimed angrily.

"Where were you?" Michaela asked angrily.

"I was with a boy from school. You know him ma. Jared." Michaela felt a lump in her throat. Her daughter had been out in the dark, alone with a boy for the past two hours."

"Colleen, go up to your room. I'll be there shortly to speak with you," Michaela said softly, trying to keep herself calm. Colleen looked at her father, hoping for a reprieve. He nodded.

"Best do as your ma says." Colleen sighed and started up the stairs. Brian retired upstairs, deciding to be the good child for the night and go to bed without having to be told.

Michaela looked at Sully and the kettle began to whistle. Michaela went to get it.

"I'll take care of it." He gave her a reassuring smile, and Michaela started up the stairs to have a talk with her daughter.

She knocked on the door, and when she didn't get an answer, she went in anyway. Colleen had pulled her nightgown on, and she was lying on her bed, her feet dangling over the side.

"Colleen, we need to talk." Colleen pulled a chair out from Colleen's homework desk. She sat down, and Colleen sat up in her place on the bed.

"All right," Colleen replied. "Ma, I'm sorry for stayin' out so late without tellin' you." Michaela sighed heavily.

"I know you're growing up, Colleen. But if you want to spend time with a boy, at least don't do it in the middle of the night without letting me know where you are. If it's after school in a supervised area, I wouldn't mind a bit." Colleen crossed her arms over her shoulders.

"Ma, you think I'm a kid! You don't let me do anything I want to do!" Michaela was taken by surprise.

"What?"

"You always expect me to be there to help with the boys or at the clinic."

"I thought you enjoyed working at the clinic."

"I do," Colleen replied. "But sometimes I want time to see my friends. Can't you understand that?"

Michaela looked into her daughter's eyes. She couldn't believe she had overlooked her daughter's most delicate years. When she had been Colleen's age, she hadn't made time for friends or boys. She had spent her time trying to make her father proud and quarrelling with her mother constantly.

She couldn't believe she had actually thought that Colleen would rather spend time at the clinic and helping out with the boys than find time for boys. She knew Colleen had friends whom she studied with, but she just didn't realize that Colleen had started taking a liking to the boys in town.

"Oh, Colleen," she whispered. "I'm sorry I've overlooked this." She shook her head.

"It's not your fault, ma," Colleen replied. "You've been real busy with the boys, the new baby, the clinic, and planning Matthew and Ingrid's weddin'."

"I should have paid more attention."

"Ma, I ain't mad. I'm sorry I stayed out so late, but I didn't feel like I had a choice."

"You've always got a choice, Colleen, and the problem is making the right one."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry, ma."

"I'm sorry too," Michaela replied, putting her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Just remember that if there's ever a time you want to spend with your friends, and if it's a reasonable hour, all you have to do is ask me or your father. I won't mind you spending time away from the clinic. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things myself. It's just that I've gotten used to having you there." Colleen smiled.

"I'll be there tomorrow, all right?" Colleen asked. Michaela smiled.

"All right," she replied.

"You should go rest ma." Michaela nodded. She kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Good night."

"Night." Michaela left her daughter's room, feeling a little bit better. She trusted that her daughter hadn't done anything inappropriate, and she didn't think it would be right to bring it up now after having worked through this problem a few moments ago. She decided to let it be for now.

When she got downstairs. Sully was just pouring a fresh cup of tea. Michaela sat down at the table, and he handed it to her.

"You get it worked out?" Sully asked. Michaela nodded slightly.

"She's growing up," she replied.

"Yeah," Sully answered. "Ya gotta give her some room."

"I know," Michaela replied. "But you were also pretty hard on her."

"Sometimes ya gotta be. She's gotta know she can't come and go as she pleases at this hour." Michaela nodded and drank the tea slowly, savoring the taste and the warmth. Sully walked up behind her and began to rub her shoulders. Michaela sighed from relaxation.

"That feels nice." Sully smiled and continued his actions. Michaela quickly finished her cup of tea and stood, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. She kissed his neck as his hand moved to graze against the side of her breast. They looked into each other's eyes with desire, smiled, and began to walk toward the stairs hand in hand. A loud thump outside of their door startled them both, and Sully wasn't sure what to expect on the other side. "Sully?" Michaela wondered. Sully slowly walked over and unlocked the front door. He looked back at Michaela. His hand moved to his hip, and he realized that he'd left his tomahawk in the barn.

Sully slowly turned the knob on the door, and Michaela stepped closer to get a better look. Neither of them were prepared for what they were about to find.


	2. Houseguest

**Chapter 2: Houseguest**

Sully stood with his hand steady on the doorknob for a moment. His mind finally caught up to him, and he rushed out to kneel down on the porch. Michaela followed him outside, and she was surprised to see a young girl with light blonde hair, about Colleen's age, lying as if she'd fallen onto the porch. Her face was bruised, and a few cuts bled on her legs. Her dress was tattered and dirty, and the sight was heart breaking.

"Oh Sully," Michaela whispered. "Help me bring her inside." Sully gently lifted the young girl into his arms and carried her inside. Michaela cleared off the table, and Sully put her down on top of it. The girl was unconscious, and Michaela was alarmed by the simple fact that this poor girl was so severely beaten. "Sully, would you mind waiting upstairs? I need to examine her." Sully nodded and retreated up the stairs. Michaela poured some of the hot water from the kettle into a bowl and brought it over to the table. She slowly unbuttoned what was left of the girl's top, and noticed scratches and bruises on her chest. Michaela took a clean cloth and began to clean the wounds with water. She grabbed her medical bag and cleansed the cuts and bruises with antiseptic. The girl's face was fair and beautiful underneath the scratches and the dirt. The bruises weren't too bad once Michaela had cleaned her face up, but a look of sadness seemed permanently etched into the girl's features.

Michaela slowly removed the girl's skirt, fearing what she would find under her clothes. Unfortunately, she was correct in finding scratches on the girl's thighs, and bruises along her breasts. The girl was barely developed into a young woman, and Michaela was certain she couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen years old. It was a sad thing to find a victim of rape, and she'd seen so many while working in the poorhouses of Boston. No woman deserved this treatment, and unfortunately this young woman wasn't even a woman yet.

What she didn't expect was to find this girl's belly swollen with child. She was clearly four or five months pregnant, but very thin due to malnourishment.

"Oh you poor thing," she whispered. "Who did this to you?"

She went upstairs to find one of Colleen's old dresses. This girl, though clearly a young teenager, was about the size of a twelve year old. She was thin, and even with her extended belly, she could probably fit in one the dresses Colleen had long-since grown out of.

The girl still wasn't awake when Michaela dressed her. She hadn't spoken to Sully of the situation, and figured it would be best after she got the girl settled into a comfortable bed. She had turned down Matthew's old bed and had Sully carry her up quietly as not to disturb the children.

Sully put her on the bed, and Michaela covered her with blankets. She didn't want to try smelling salts on the girl, because she didn't want her to wake up alarmed. She knew the girl would wake soon, and she wanted her to feel comfortable when doing so.

When they met in the hallway after shutting the door, Sully put his hands on Michaela's arms as she tried to search her mind for an answer.

"Michaela," he began, "what happened to her?"

"She's been raped," Michaela explained. Sully sighed and looked away. "That's not all."

"What do ya mean?"

"She's pregnant," Michaela replied. "It's hard to say how far along, because she's so malnourished, but I would say she's about four or five months." Her hand went sympathetically to her own pregnant belly. Sully pulled his wife into a hug.

"Nobody should ever have to go through that," he said softly, closing his eyes, hoping to God that none of his loved ones would ever have to experience the pain and turmoil that a rape brought.

"She's just a child, Sully," Michaela said softly, tears forming in her eyes. "She can't be much older than Colleen."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I suppose the right thing to do would be to find her family."

"But what if she was runnin' away? What if her . . ."

"We should wait until she wakes up," Michaela replied, swallowing hard. She brushed a tear off of her cheek, and Michaela went back into the room to sit with her. Sully knew she needed some time to think. This was a very difficult situation for anyone to go through, even if they hadn't personally experienced it. He knew it hit home to her, though, because she was first of all a woman, and second of all, someone who had to try to tread the physical body and the psychological mind.

Sully was just starting down the stairs when Colleen's bedroom door opened.

"Pa?" she asked. Sully turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"What's goin' on? I heard you and ma talkin'."

"Don't worry now. We'll talk about it in the mornin'." Colleen looked concerned.

"Maybe I can help?"

"No, no. You just go get some rest. Your ma will talk to ya in the mornin' about it, alright?" Colleen gave up and nodded, withdrawing back into her room.

Meanwhile, Michaela sat next to this young girl's bed. The chair she sat in hurt her back, so she leaned over to get a pillow to put behind her. As she was leaning over, the girl began to stir. Michaela slowly stirred. A whimper escaped from the partially unconscious girl's mouth.

"It's alright," Michaela whispered soothingly, gently brushing the hair out of the girl's eyes, caressing her forehead. The girl's eyes opened, and Michaela stared into the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. The girl sat up quickly and screamed out in pain.

"Where am I?!" she asked immediately, clawing at the bed sheets, trying to escape.

"It's alright!" Michaela exclaimed frantically. "You were on our front porch." The girl climbed out of the bed and rushed over to hide in the corner of the room. Michaela stood and slowly started to go over to her.

"No! Stay away!" she screamed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She began to sob in long, heart-wrenching cries. Sully walked in after the cries had woken the children. He motioned for Colleen and Brian to stay in the hall. Colleen held her brother back, and they both stood frozen with fear.

"She's frightened, Sully," Michaela said softly. "She won't let me near her." Sully knelt down on the floor near the girl.

"We're not gonna hurt ya," he promised. "We found ya. Ya looked pretty hurt and you were unconscious on our porch. We brought ya in, and she cleaned ya up real good." He motioned to his wife.

"We just want to help," Michaela added. The girl drew away even further, backing herself into the corner as far as she could.

"Maybe we should give her 'til mornin'."

"We can't leave her alone, Sully. She's scared, and I don't blame her."

"Neither do I, but she don't look like she's gonna calm down while we're here. We should give her some space."

"She must be hungry, Sully."

"It ain't gonna do any good to fix her food she's just gonna toss away. She's scared, and I say we should let her be 'til mornin'."

"Go away!" she screamed. "Don't hurt me!"

"We won't hurt you, sweetheart. We're here to help you." The girl curled herself up in a ball on the floor, and Michaela had to agree with Sully. She needed to rest. In the morning, they would come back and try to help her. She turned to Sully and whispered to him. "What if she tries to run away?"

"She ain't in any condition' to be runnin' away. She's hurt and carryin' a baby. This is the only place she's got 'til we can figure out what to do. Look at her, Michaela. She's too weak to run away." Michaela nodded and left with Sully. Colleen and Brian were still standing in the hallway with frightened looks upon their faces.

"Ma, what happened?" Brian wondered.

"It's not a good time," Sully spoke up. "Go back to bed."  
"We can't sleep now," Colleen explained. Michaela sighed and rubbed her belly. The baby was kicking again, and Michaela knew very well that she wasn't going to be able to sleep with that poor girl in the other room.

"Well, I suppose we're all in for quite an experience, so it won't do a bit of good to wait until tomorrow to talk about it." Sully and Michaela joined hands and followed the children downstairs to have a talk.

* * *

Michaela literally woke with the chickens when the rooster crowed at dawn. Sully was still sleeping, but nature was calling Michaela. She made her way to the washroom to relieve herself, and on her way back to the bedroom, she stopped by Matthew's room to check on the girl she had cared for the night before.

As she was getting ready to go in, she heard Daniel whimpering in the other room. She decided to check on her boys first.

She and Sully had both been apprehensive about having this stranger sleep in the room next to the other children. Sure she was young, pregnant, and a victim of a terrible crime, but they weren't sure if she was dangerous to herself or anyone else. Their fears had been assured just a little when they checked on her before they retired to their room the night before. They had opened the door to find that she had crawled back onto the bed and fallen asleep, curled up as a sleeping child would lie.

Once Michaela had dealt with her cranky little boy, she moved down the hall to sneak into the girl's room. The young girl was awake and standing by the window. Her fingertips were pressed up against the glass, and she seemed to be staring out at the rain that was coming down in heavy sheets.

"Are you hungry?" Michaela asked. The girl jumped as if she'd been shot, and she backed against the window. Michaela held her hands up in front of her. "It's alright. Don't be afraid." She smiled warmly. The locket around Michaela's neck caught the girl's eye. She slowly walked over to Michaela, who didn't know what to expect next.

The girl's fingers shakily reached out to touch the heartsong locket.

"Beautiful," she whispered. Michaela let out a short sigh of relief.

"Yes," Michaela replied. The girl looked down at Michaela's tummy, and she proceeded to touch her own." Tears flooded like bright green pools in her eyes. She began to cry, the tears stinging her healing cuts. Michaela reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl shrank back and ran over to the window. Just a moment ago, the girl had reached out and literally touched her. Now she had reverted within herself. It broke Michaela's heart. "I know what's happening to you is scary. Your body is changing, and you're feeling alone."

"Alone," the girl whispered. "Alone." She turned back to Michaela. "He hurt me."

"Who?" Michaela asked. The girl shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to fight away the tears. Michaela knew the girl wasn't going to say anything more about the rape yet. "All right. We don't have to talk about that. What's your name?"

"Annie," she replied simply.

"Annie. That's a beautiful name," Michaela said with a smile, though the girl was no longer looking at her. "My name is Michaela." The girl turned back to look out the window. "I'll go make you something for breakfast." She quietly closed the door and descended the staircase.

Wolf and Pup were scratching at the door, begging to be let out, so Michaela quickly ushered them outside before starting up the stove and getting the skillet ready for eggs.

Colleen came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Here, let me help," she said with a smile. "You should rest ma. You've been up half the night."

"I'm fine," Michaela promised.

"Let me do this anyway. It's the least I can do after havin' been out all night like that without tellin' ya." Michaela sighed.

"Colleen, were you just out walking in the woods with Jared?"

"Yeah," Colleen replied. "Ma, I'll let Jared know that I can't see him tonight. He wanted me to come to Grace's."

"Well, Colleen, promise me that you're not going to do something you'll regret."

"I won't," Colleen replied. "I think I'd rather stay here tonight and help with that girl."

"Annie."

"What?"

"That's her name."

"She told you?"  
"Yes. She reached out to me just a few minutes ago. I think she's going to come around sooner than we originally thought." Colleen cracked a few eggs into the frying pan.

"Maybe she'll be able to tell us who did this to her." After talking with the children the night before, they had all decided to help this young girl out. Annie was in desperate need of care and love, and from the looks of things, she didn't have much of that in her life.

"I don't know, Colleen," Michaela replied, placing her hand on her belly. "That all depends on what she wants to tell us." She looked up at Colleen, and fear suddenly washed over her. Colleen was growing up into a beautiful and intelligent young woman. Now that she was beginning to notice boys, and they were beginning to notice her, she knew that there was always the element of danger. Some of those young men Colleen knew were nothing but trouble, always bullying the younger children in the classes. She knew that she wanted her daughter to end up with a man somewhat like Sully, understanding and non-judgmental towards other people. "Colleen?"

"What?"

"I want you to promise me something." Colleen flipped over the eggs in the skillet.

"Promise what?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll never let a boy hurt you." Colleen stared curiously at her mother.

"Ma, you know I wouldn't."

"It's just that there are some boys out there who have been taught differently than your brothers. They don't treat girls with respect. Obviously a boy like that has done something to Annie."

"Ma, the boys that I like are nice and never make fun of anybody. Well, Jared does sometimes, but he'd never hurt me. I wouldn't let him."

"Unfortunately, nobody can prevent themselves from getting hurt emotionally, and I only wish there was a way for women to learn how to protect themselves. They don't teach that in schools though." Michaela frowned and Colleen put the eggs onto a plate.

"Want me to take this up to Annie?"

"I'll do it," Michaela replied, taking the plate and a fork into her hands. She started up the stairs while Colleen continued cooking breakfast. Brian nearly sideswiped his mother as he bounded down the stairs. "Brian!"

"Sorry ma!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I gotta go!" he exclaimed, having to relieve himself.

"Can't you use the washroom upstairs?"

"Somebody's in there," he replied. He rushed into the tiny room downstairs which served only one purpose. It was times like these that she was grateful that Sully had put in an indoor outhouse. She shook her head and finished walking up the stairs. She came to Matthew's room and walked inside, only to find that Annie wasn't in there. She put down the plate of food and walked over to the washroom. She knocked on the door, and her knock was answered by a pain-filled sob.

She let herself into the room, and saw that Annie had stripped out of Colleen's old dress and was sitting in the empty washing tub. Michaela felt a tug at her heart and swallowed hard.

"Annie?" Annie broke down, and Michaela knew what the girl wanted. She wanted a hot bath to try to wash the feeling off of her skin.

"Why me?" she whispered between sobs. Michaela went to kneel beside the tub. She stroked the girl's tear-stained cheek.

"I don't know what you're going through, but I do know that what happened to you was painful and humiliating. Annie, if you could only tell me a little more information about yourself; about the man who did this to you, I might be able to help." Annie shook her head with frustration. "Alright," Michaela replied, not wanting to push her too far too fast. "I'll go heat some water for you. There is a fresh rag and soap over in the basin." Michaela left the room, and ran into Sully in the hall.

"Mornin'," he greeted her."

"Good morning," Michaela replied tiredly.

"You get any sleep?"

"Some. You?"

"Some," Sully admitted. "What's goin' on?"

"Annie wants to take a bath."

"Annie?"

"That's her name. She told me." Sully nodded in understanding.

"It's good she's talkin'. I'll go heat up some water and bring it up to ya."

"Thank you," Michaela replied. Sully leaned in to give her a quick kiss, and Michaela started back to the washroom. When she was inside, she pulled a stood over to the tub. Annie was sitting in there, covering herself with her arms. She was shaking with fright, and Michaela knew she was uncomfortable. She didn't want to leave her alone now, though. "What's your last name?" Annie sniffled.

"Black," she replied. "Annie Black." Michaela had heard of Mr. and Mrs. Black who used to live around Colorado Springs. Rumor had it that they were killed by Dog Soldiers, along with their only daughter.

"Margaret and Edward Black," Michaela whispered. Annie looked at her with wide eyes.

"You know my parents?"

"I've heard of them. They were killed by Dog Soldiers?" Annie shook her head.

"No. Indians saved me from trappers."

"Trappers?"

"They hunted animals and Indians. The Indians . . . they helped my pa till the soil. The trappers tried to shoot the Indians, but my pa and ma got hit instead."

"But you got away," Michaela concluded.

"The Indians took me in. They are long gone now, but they took me some place safe."

"Where did they take you?"

"I thought it was safe."

"Annie? Where did they take you?"

"I made a mistake," she cried. "Oh God! Please don't let him hurt me." She curled up into a ball, Michaela went to console her. A knock came to the door.

"Fresh water. I'll bring another pail up as soon as it's heated." Michaela went to get the water and gently poured it into the tub. It only filled an inch of the tub, but the warm water was refreshing to the broken young girl. The girl dampened the rag and lathered it with soap. She began to scrub her skin, and when Michaela tried to calm her, she jerked away and seemed to disappear within herself.

"Alright. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Soon, the washtub was filled with water, and Michaela left Annie to clean herself. She had tried to help the girl was her hair, but Annie was determined to help herself.

When Michaela joined her family downstairs, they were all dressed and in the middle of breakfast. She sat down and poked around at the eggs on her plate. She didn't feel much like eating, however. Her mind was worried about the poor girl upstairs.

"Michaela?" Sully wondered.

"Hmm?"

"Ya gotta eat," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very hungry."

"But you need to keep up your strength." Michaela sighed heavily.

"Colleen, I don't have any appointments scheduled for the day, but if you could stop by the clinic for a couple of hours today, I'd appreciate it. I think I had better stay home and see if I can get anymore information from Annie."

"Pa, can I come to the reservation with ya?" Brian wondered. Sully looked at Michaela with worry in his eyes. He knew she was determined to help this girl, and he wanted to help her too, he just didn't know how.

"Sure, Brian."

"Can I go too before we go to town?" Colleen wondered.

"Sure," Sully replied. "Michaela, do you want me to take the boys?"

"They'll be fine here. Colleen, if you could take some bandages out to Snow Bird and Cloud Dancing for that burn on Snow Bird's arm, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure ma," she replied. Once the children were outside, waiting for Sully to come out and hitch up the wagon, Sully walked over to kneel beside Michaela's chair.

"I'm worried about you. I know you're upset about this whole situation, but you gotta understand that you can only help her so much."

"I know, Sully. I just want her to know that she doesn't have to let this ruin her life. I want her to stay here for as long as she needs."

"How long might that be?" Sully wondered.

"Her parents are dead, but from the sound of it, she doesn't have any family. All I know is that the Indians took her someplace she thought was safe, and it apparently wasn't. I know her name is Annie Black."

"Well, I'll ask around at the reservation . . ."

"She said those Indians are long dead, but perhaps Cloud Dancing or someone at the reservation will know, so yes, ask around at the reservation."

"I'll also tell Horace to send a wire to ever major town around here. Maybe somebody will claim her as kin."

"And if there isn't anyone?" Michaela asked softly. She took Sully's hands in hers. "I know we have a new baby on the way, but do you think it would be so bad if we let Annie live here? She's going to need the support. She's so young and having a baby."

"You want to take her in? Permanently?"

"For a while," Michaela replied. "I got her to reach out to me."

"You think this is wise?"

"I don't know, Sully. I just walked in on the poor thing sitting alone in an empty washtub, balled up, crying like a child."

"She is a child," Sully pointed out.

"With some unfortunate baggage."

"It's gonna be a lot of work."

"I'm up to the challenge."

"Even with the new baby on the way? Michaela, I wanna help her just as much as you do, but you gotta think of yourself and the baby." His hand moved to her belly. "Connor and Daniel practically wear ya out, and ya got Colleen and Brian that need ya too. Annie's gonna need a lot of attention."

"You can't expect me to throw her out, can you?"

"'Course not," Sully replied, shaking his head with exasperation. "But, Michaela, ya can't fix everything that needs fixin'. She's gonna need a lot of love and attention that you ain't got time for. You got your own family to think about as well as runnin' the clinic." Michaela closed her eyes for a moment when the baby kicked. She rubbed the spot where its foot was pressing into.

"Give it a week, and if there isn't much change, we'll send her someplace safe in Denver." Sully caressed Michaela's cheek.

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Someplace safe," Michaela repeated, shaking her head. "That's what the Indians told her, but that obviously wasn't the truth."

"It's gonna be fine," Sully promised. Michaela shook her head, swallowing hard. "Sully, please tell the children not to say anything about Annie. I don't want people talking. I want to get to know her better before anything else happens. Tell Horace to keep quiet as well."

"I will," he replied. He kissed her hand and brushed his hand over her belly gently. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Be careful," Michaela called after him as he started toward the door.

"Always."

* * *

The homestead had been quiet until the boys decided they wanted to play. Michaela had a quilt set out on the porch for them to play on, and she was sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book of Ralph Waldo Emerson's works. Annie hadn't come out of her room since she returned from her bath, but when Michaela had gone up to check on her earlier, she found that the plate containing the breakfast eggs had been cleared. She felt good in knowing that the girl had at least had a little bit of a bite to eat.

Michaela had checked on her a couple of times that morning, and she was pleased to know that the girl was resting. She needed the rest after all she had been through, and she only hoped the girl would learn to trust her as a friend and be able to tell her more about what happened. She was beginning to wonder if the "safe place" the Indians had taken her had been the place where she had been impregnated and probably raped more than once. Annie said she had made a mistake, and Michaela wasn't sure if she had been raped originally and thought it was her fault.

Unfortunately, there were a lot of unanswered questions, and Michaela wasn't sure if Annie would ever be able to talk about it. What she was sure of was that she was going to try her hardest to be there for her. Sully was right, though. She had her real family to think about, but that didn't mean she couldn't include Annie in that family, did it?

"Dog!" Connor squealed as Pup ran out of the barn and up toward the house.

"That's right," Michaela said with a grin. Pup ran into the house, a loud crash was heard. Michaela groaned, knowing that Pup had accidentally knocked over her favorite vase. She stood, putting her book down on the chair. She kept an eye on the boys as she walked into the house to clean up the broken glass. She was surprised to find Annie crouched down on the floor, sweeping up the broken glass into a pan. "Annie, you don't have to do that." Annie finished quickly and put the pan down on the table. "Thank you."

"Caleb."

"Excuse me?"

"The Indians took me to Caleb and Rose." Michaela quickly moved to usher the crawling boys inside of the house. She picked them up and put them on one of the wing-backed chairs where they liked to lounge. She then sat down on a chair at the table. Annie slowly moved to do the same.

"Would you tell me about Caleb and Rose?" Annie swallowed hard.

"They had a son. George." She nearly choked on her words. Caleb was nice until Rose died. Then he started to beat me and make me do the chores." She stared into the black emptiness of the fireplace. "He would make me sleep in his bed when I was bad."

"Oh sweetheart," Michaela whispered.

"And he let George take me to the barn sometimes and . . ." Fear began to rise in Annie again as the memories flashed through her mind. Michaela put a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder. "They both hurt me when I made mistakes."

"That's how you got pregnant," Michaela concluded.

"Caleb died a year ago," she whispered.

"George did this to you?"

"I kept the baby a secret," she cried. "But George found out last night." Michaela felt the sickening reality hit her. George had found out about the baby and raped her. He'd left her to die. "I saw this house and it looked safe. I was scared."

"Oh Annie, I'm glad you found us." Annie began to cry again.

"I feel so . . . so . . ."

"I know," Michaela whispered. "But you're safe now. Do you hear me? You're safe and nobody will ever hurt you like that again, not if I can help it." She pulled the girl into a hug, and this time Annie didn't pull away. Michaela was amazed at how quickly Annie had opened up. But Annie felt a connection to Michaela, as if she could tell her anything.

"I want to forget it all," Annie sobbed. "I don't want to remember! I didn't want for this to happen! I want this to be a bad dream." Michaela closed her eyes as her own tears began to fall.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." She wondered if Annie would warm up to becoming a mother, but she wasn't sure if that would happen. The girl was still young, very young, and she still needed to be a kid. She never asked for this, and she couldn't have avoided it. Michaela needed to know.

"Annie, do you know how old you are?" Annie brushed the tears from her eyes. She tried to remember. It had been a long time since she'd thought about a birthday. She'd been so preoccupied with fearing for her life that the date of her birth seemed to be fuzzy. She finally remembered.

"I just turned fourteen," she replied. She looked away and her hand moved to her stomach. She looked up at Michaela, and felt like she couldn't say anymore. She began to sob and jumped up, running up the stairs to the room she'd been given to sleep in.

Michaela sat frozen in her chair. She didn't quite know how to react to the fact that she had a girl no older than Colleen in her home that was having a child of her own. Reality began to hit home to her, and she began to wonder if this really was too much for her to take on.

But a moment later, she realized that it was her job to help people in need, and Annie was in need. She would do whatever she could to help her, and she hoped that it would turn out for the best.


	3. Terrible Fourteens

**Chapter 3: Terrible Fourteens**

The next few days passed by slowly. Annie wouldn't talk to anyone but Michaela, and she was starting to warm up to Colleen. When it came to the males in the family, Annie would shy away and try to distance herself. Sully felt helpless, though he wanted to reach out and help the girl too. Michaela kept reminding Sully that she had been tortured by men, and was more than likely not ready to trust another one.

Annie's appetite had definitely come back, and she would eat whatever was brought up to her. She didn't dare to leave Matthew's bedroom except to go to the washroom or to answer nature's call. She now let Michaela help her with her hair, and sometimes, Michaela would check on her in the middle of the night, if the baby woke her or she had a craving of some sort, and she'd find the young girl sitting by the window, the pale moonlight flooding down on her, cradling a baby doll in her arms. Michaela could only hope that the girl would be able to interact with the entire family by the time her baby came, because it wouldn't be healthy for her to keep herself locked up in that bedroom with a newborn twenty four hours a day.

She hadn't let Michaela examine her, because when she'd let the doctor try, memories of the rape would cause her to draw away. She had let her check the baby's heartbeat, and luckily, it seemed strong despite what its mother had been through.

Michaela had had to convince herself that it was safe to go back to town and work. Luckily, Colleen was staying home with Connor and Daniel, so she could check on Annie from time to time. This was one of the reasons Annie was beginning to trust the girl. She was there to help too, like her mother. Another reason was that Colleen was her age, and being a girl in a man's world was hard enough, especially at an age where growing up was beginning to become quite a bother.

Colleen would bring the twins into Annie's room and tell them stories before their naps, and Annie would sit beside the window and stare out, though she was listening to every word Colleen was speaking. Mostly, Colleen would tell the boys stories she heard as a child, but sometimes she'd tell them about her real mother and how much she loved life and her children.

On this afternoon, Michaela was sitting at her desk, measuring out amounts of medicines she'd need, and taking stock of what she needed to order from Denver. She was finding it hard to concentrate, however, because the railroad workers were driving spikes in the center of town. In a few short months, the train would be puffing and sliding into town.

"Dr. Mike?" came a voice from outside. The door was open, so it was useless to knock. Michaela looked up to see Loren Bray standing in the doorway.

"Hello Loren. What can I do for you?" Michaela wondered. Loren walked in with a worried look upon his face. "Are you experiencing pain from the bullet wound?"

"No, no," he replied quickly. He shut the door, and Michaela knew this was serious. "Jake said he rode out by your place and saw a girl standin' in one of the bedroom windows upstairs. Said she was young and looked like she was expectin'." Michaela sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss my patient's condition with you."

"Patient? So it's true?"

"Yes, it's true."

"He said she couldn't be more than fourteen!" Loren exclaimed. "You're lettin' a girl who got herself into trouble without bein' married stay at your house?"

"You don't know all of the facts, Loren, and I don't believe it's any of your business."

"It ain't doin' you a bit of good keepin' her there. What are folks gonna think?" Loren looked at her as if he was a stern parent, concerned that his child was doing something she was going to regret. Michaela simply shook her head.

"You don't know the situation."

"He also said she looked like the that supposedly died a couple years back. Annie Black."

"As a matter of fact, she is," Michaela replied, knowing she couldn't tell him much more than that. "She's not dead, and I will not discuss what has happened to her or what's going on. I can assure you that she is safe in my home, and if anyone wants to complain about it, they can talk directly to me. As for you and Mr. Slicker, I think it would be best if this were kept quiet. That girl has been through a lot, and she doesn't need a bunch of ignorant townspeople telling her she's to blame." Michaela felt her hormones surging, and Lorne knew it was probably a good time to leave.

"I ain't sayin' nothin' to nobody," Loren promised. "But I thought you outta know that when people do find out, they'll want some answers."

"And they won't get them from me. Good day, Mr. Bray." Loren opened the door and backed out of the clinic. Michaela stood, walked over to the door, and slammed it shut. She sighed heavily and leaned against it, knowing that soon, she was going to be hearing a flood of questions concerning Annie Black, and she couldn't tell them anything concerning her case.

"Michaela?" came Sully's voice as he turned the doorknob and tried to open the door, finding that it was heavier than usual.

"Oh!" Michaela exclaimed, backing away so her husband could come in. "I'm sorry." He saw the stressful look in her eyes and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Loren and Jake have seen Annie in Matthew's bedroom window. People are going to start talking soon, Sully. They're going to know she's pregnant and think that she's just another young unmarried girl who got herself into trouble."

"So tell 'em she ain't."

"I can't discuss her case, Sully. That would be breaking a trust with Annie, and she needs to be able to trust me."

"Maybe you could talk to her."

"I think it'd only upset her," Michaela replied, rubbing her rounded belly. She closed her eyes and put her other hand on her back. "I forgot how sore my back gets when I'm pregnant." She sat down on a stool, and Sully knelt beside her.

"Don't let 'em get to ya then," Sully replied. "You've got enough to worry 'bout right now."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.  
"C'mon. It's nearly four. We should be getting home."

"Alright. Where's Brian?"

"He's with Mary and Anthony. Robert E. promised to bring him home before supper." Michaela nodded, and stood. She grabbed her medical bag and left the clinic with Sully right behind her.

* * *

Connor and Daniel were napping upstairs while Colleen wiped down the dining table with a damp cloth. No matter how hard she tried, Colleen couldn't get her little brothers to stay clean during their lunch. They quite enjoyed their little food fights, and Colleen always got caught in the crossfire. Today, they'd gotten her so dirty that she had had to wash her hair and scrub the stains on her dress out on the washing board.

Annie had been pacing about Matthew's room for the past hour. Colleen could hear the same floorboard creek every twenty seconds as she paced from one end of the room to the other. It was awful to hear the same sound over and over again, especially since it was almost hollow like Annie. It was as if the life had been taken from her when those terrible things happened. Colleen thought about it, and couldn't imagine what Annie had gone through. She wondered if she would have reacted the same way had she been in Annie's position.

Colleen heard the cow mooing in the barn, and she remembered that it was her turn to milk her. Poor old girl. She'd been standing out in the barn all morning and afternoon. She figured she'd better get if over with now.

Before leaving the house, she made a quick stop upstairs to check on her little brothers. She smiled when she saw their beds sitting side by side, filled with the sleeping boys, as a empty cradle lay across the room, waiting to be occupied by the new Sully baby.

Annie's pacing had seemed to stop, and Colleen had been instructed to check in on her if things got too quiet. She crept down to the room, and opened the door. Annie was lying on the bed, clutching a picture frame in her hands, holding it against her chest.

"Annie?" She wasn't sure if Annie would open up to her or not. Annie looked up at her, seemingly endless tears pouring from her blood shot eyes. Colleen slowly moved toward the bed and reached out her hand. Annie placed the frame her palm, and Colleen stared down at it. It was a picture of the Sully family, taken shortly after the birth of the twins.

"I don't remember my family," she said quietly. "Not very well." Colleen sat down next to Annie.

"You don't?" Colleen wondered with a sad, heavy heart. Annie shook her head.

"They would be ashamed."

"What for?"

"Look at me!" Annie exclaimed. "Look!" Colleen put a slow, sympathetic hand on Annie's shoulder.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault, Annie. You didn't ask for it."

"No. I let it happen," she cried. "I couldn't fight."

"It wasn't your fault, but you gotta remember that you're safe now."

"Your ma says the same thing. I don't believe it."

"Why not?" Annie shrugged.

"They always said it was my fault," she replied.

"They weren't right, Annie! You're not the only girl in the world this has happened too, and I'm sure you won't be the last. You should trust my ma. She's real smart and knows what she's talkin' about." Annie swallowed hard. Colleen frowned a little.

"Sometimes I think it's been so long that I've seen my real ma that I can't remember what she looked like."

"I though . . ."

"She and Sully adopted me and my brothers," Colleen explained. "My real pa died a few years ago, and my real pa isn't a pa at all. See, when I think I'm forgettin' what my real ma looks like, I close my eyes real tight and try to think about some kind of memory from when I was a little girl. I'll think so hard that I'll see the smile on my ma's face. Then I won't feel so bad anymore."

"That really works?" Annie wondered.

"It does for me." She placed the picture frame down on the nightstand. "Go on. Try it." Annie glanced at Colleen apprehensively for a moment, before slowly standing and walking toward the window. She put her fingertips against the glass and closed her eyes tightly. Colleen watched her; the way her hand moved to gently rub her swollen belly to the way her fingers shook as they rested against the glass. In some ways, she was like a wild animal, protective of her child, but scared at the same time, not knowing when she would be caught in a trap. A trap. That was exactly what she'd been caught in during her stay with Caleb and George.

A moment later, Annie turned from the window with a smile on her face. It was the first time Colleen had seen her smile.

"I remember! It worked!" Her green eyes were shining brightly for the first time in a very long time. "My ma had long blonde hair like mine, but her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Well, she said they were. I ain't never seen an ocean before." She moved to sit on the floor, her head resting against the windowsill. "My pa had dark brown hair and a funny beard. When I was little, I'd tell him he felt like a grizzly bear." Colleen smiled at Annie's memories. "Ma always told me she wanted me to have a little brother. I did get a little brother, but he died 'fore I could remember him. My pa said he looked just like him, but he had my eyes." Annie smiled and looked at Colleen.

"I have three little brothers and a big brother."

"You're lucky," Annie replied. She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Do you think my baby will grow up happy?" Colleen wasn't sure what to say to someone who was about to become a parent at her age, but she couldn't upset Annie when she was making so much progress.

"I'm sure your baby will be happy." A shadowy cast came over Annie's face again.

"I always wanted to have babies, but I never thought I'd have one so soon. Now I ain't sure if I wanna be a ma, but I don't want my baby goin' off to live with strangers."

"What's it like?" Colleen wondered.

"What?" Annie asked.

"What's it like havin' someone livin' inside of you?"

"I don't know," Annie whispered. "I can't really explain it, but every mornin' I wake up and it's kickin' me. I wish I could be happy, but I ain't got nobody to share it with, and this baby wasn't made the way it shoulda been. My ma and pa told me when I was a little girl that babies were made when a man and woman loved each other. That didn't happen for me."

"Like I said earlier, it's not your fault." Annie sighed heavily and laid down on the bed, curling herself up into the fetal position. Colleen knew she didn't want to talk any longer.

"Are you hungry?" Annie didn't respond, and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Well, my ma and pa will be home soon and we'll start dinner. I'll bring something up for you." Annie didn't respond, so Colleen left without another word and shut the door behind herself. She heard movement coming from Connor and Daniel's room, and when she got inside, she saw that Connor had climbed out of his bed and was trying to walk, but still stumbling a bit. Daniel was just pulling himself out of his bed. It was a good thing that the boys were becoming mobile, but unfortunately, that meant they were getting into everything.

"C'mon. I'm not leaving you two here walkin' around. I've gotta go milk the cow, so you're gonna have to come with me so ya don't get into any trouble." She scooped the boys up into her arms and took them outside to the barn. She put them down in a soft pile of fresh hay where she could keep an eye on them, and they began to play, kicking their feet in it, creating a mess as usual.

Colleen pulled the bucket under the relieved cow, and began to milk her. She gently patted the side of the cow for a moment, as if apologizing for neglecting her that day. Before too long, the pail was full, and the sounds of the wagon pulling up to the barn were heard. Michaela and Sully appeared in sight a few moments later.

"Hi ma. Hi pa."

"Hey Colleen," Sully replied.

"Hello sweetheart. How were things today?"

"Good," Colleen replied. "I had to give myself and the boys a bath after lunch, but everything's cleaned up." She stood up and pulled the pail up. Sully reached out and took it from her so she wouldn't have to carry it back to the house. Colleen replaced the pail in her arms with one of the boys as Michaela stooped down to scoop up the other.

"And how's Annie?"

"She's better," Colleen replied.

"Did she speak with you?"

"Yeah," Colleen replied with a quick nod. "She talked about her parents and her baby."

"That's good. Least she's startin' to open up to ya."

"Perhaps I should check on her."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. She got real quiet after that and wouldn't talk more."

"Alright. I'll check on her before dinner." Colleen nodded and started toward the house. Michaela and Sully walked behind. Connor rested his head on his mother's shoulder and yawned. Michaela smiled and gently rubbed his back. Sully put his free arm around his wife as they walked up to the house.

* * *

That evening, Michaela and Sully were lying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Colleen and Brian had gone to bed hours ago, and the twins were sleeping peacefully after two hours of fussing. Earlier, Michaela had taken some dinner up to Annie, who had graciously eaten it all up. Michaela was glad that she was keeping food in her stomach, because her unborn baby needed that nutrition as well. They had been careful to fix healthier foods in order to keep Annie strong.

Now that everyone was sleeping, including Annie, Michaela and Sully had some time alone. One very positive part of the pregnancy was Michaela's hormones. While they were sometimes stressful on the entire family, they definitely went to work in a good way in the bedroom. Michaela had been practically insatiable, but now that she was exhausted, she was on the verge of sleep in her husband's arms.

Her belly rested against his as she lay on her side in his arms. Sully could feel their child kicking lightly inside of Michaela. Michaela felt his hand caress her belly.

"You can feel that?" she wondered with a yawn.

"Yeah. Feel's like you're poppin' corn in there or somethin'." Michaela laughed at her husband's comparison. She brushed her fingertips over his lips.

"I love you so much," she whispered. "You've been so wonderful to me."

"Hey, it's the least I could do. You're carryin' a life we both made inside of ya. I gotta do somethin' to make up for makin' ya go through all this." Michaela felt a pain in her back, and she turned to lie on her back. "What is it?"

"It's just a back cramp," Michaela replied. Sully sat up.

"Here, sit up." Michaela sat up and dangled her legs over the bed. Sully sat behind her and began to rub her back softly. "Where?"

"Lower," she replied, closing her eyes as his hands moved lower onto her back. She tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling of relief she got as Sully massaged away the tension.

"That better?"

"Mmm," she whispered. "Much." She bit her bottom lip as Sully's massaging motions turned into sensual caresses. His lips began to kiss her shoulders and her neck. One hand moved up to caress her breast. "Sully!"

"What?" he asked, chuckling as his nose nuzzled her ear. His lips met her neck again, and Michaela leaned into him, craning her neck up so his lips could meet hers in a fiery kiss.

She turned in his arms, and he lay back on the bed with his wife on top of him. Michaela moved to lay on her side, and Sully's hand caressed her cheek, shoulder, and arm and moved down to massage her outer thigh. Her eyes stared into his, and just as they were leaning in for another kiss, a knock came to the door.

"Ma?" It was Brian! Michaela and Sully sat up quickly.

"Just a moment!" Michaela called, frantically throwing on her gown. She threw the blanket over Sully, because he was in no state to get up and walk across the room to throw his pants on. Once both of them were presentable, Michaela situated herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Come in." The doorknob turned, and Brian walked in.

"Ma, I can't sleep. Will you tell me a story?" Michaela smiled at her son. He was ten, and could usually go to sleep on his own, but with everything that had happened since Ethan escaped prison and came back to Colorado Springs, he'd had trouble sleeping for long periods of time every once in awhile. "Will you tell me a story?" Michaela suddenly felt the baby pressing on her bladder, and she needed to answer nature's call before an accident occurred.

"Uh," she began, "I'll be right back, sweetheart. Sully, will you tell him a story?" Sully looked at her for a moment, caught off guard, not sure of what story to tell. When he saw the look on her face, he knew what was wrong. "Sure." Michaela kissed the top of her son's head, and she hurried out of the room.

When she returned, the boy was sleeping on the bed. Sully was still seated in the bed, covered by the blanket Michaela had tossed at him.

"That was fast," she commented.

"Yeah. I told him somethin' boring." Michaela shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied. "You better go put your pants on so you can take our son back to his bed. You don't want your pregnant wife carrying a ten-year-old boy now do you?" Sully looked at his wife and she winked at him. He leaned across the bed to kiss her, and Brian began to stir. "You better hurry before he wakes up again." Sully slowly got out of bed and moved to pull his pants on. He scooped the boy into his arms and carried him down the hall to his own room.

Sully was starting back toward the bedroom when he heard noise coming from Colleen's room. As he opened the door, he found her slowly sneaking out of her window.

"Colleen!" he exclaimed. "What are you doin'?" Colleen jumped at her father's voice, and pulled herself back in. She sighed heavily.

"I was goin' out to see my friends."

"It's almost midnight," he replied. "And you're sneaking out. I thought we got past this."

"I woulda told you, but I just got invited yesterday, and I knew you and ma would say no."

"So you decided to sneak out without tellin' us?"

"C'mon, pa! Matthew was the oldest and he got to do a lot more than I get to do. Was it 'cause he was a boy?"

"No. It was 'cause he's older than you. When you're old enough, you'll get to do more grown up things, but you're fourteen years old." Michaela had heard Sully lecturing Colleen, and she came across the hall in her robe to find out what was going on.

"Sully?" She saw that Colleen was dressed and her nightclothes were lying on the bed.

"Just caught Colleen sneakin' out to be with her friends." A disappointed frown came over Michaela's face.

"Oh Colleen," she said quietly. Colleen saw the look of disappointment in her parents' faces, a look she never wanted to see. She had always taken pride in being the good child, the one who always did as she was told and never got into trouble. "I expected better from you. I thought we talked about this."

"We did. But this is the first time, I promise!"

"It's not even the first, but it's the last time its gonna almost happen," Sully warned. Michaela looked at her husband. She knew he hated being the disciplinarian, but sometimes he had to speak up when things went too far.

"They really wanted me to go," Colleen replied. She sighed softly. Colleen had never really had many friends until a few months ago. Yes, she had Mary and Becky at school, but now more girls were starting to spend time with her, and the boys were taking notice of her.

"If they want you to sneak out at night against your parents' wishes, they ain't bein' too friendly," Sully pointed out. "I understand ya wanna be friends with 'em, but that don't mean ya gotta do everything they want ya to do."

"But it's hard to say no to 'em," Colleen explained, walking over to sit on her bed. Michaela sighed heavily and walked over to sit next to her daughter.

"I know," she replied softly. "But that's part of growing up. You're going to be faced with a lot of situations that you shouldn't get yourself involved with, and you have to be the one to judge whether or not to go through with it. Your father and I aren't going to be there every moment of the day. You have to know what's wrong and right."

"This ain't fair," Colleen said, shaking her head. "Just 'cause I'm a girl, ya think I'm gonna do somethin' stupid."

"We ain't sayin' that," Sully spoke up.

"Sully, I need to speak with her in private." Sully nodded and left the room, shutting the door as he walked into the hall. Michaela turned to her daughter. "You've spent time with Annie, so you know what's happened to her."

"Yeah," Colleen replied. "It's terrible."

"Well, I don't want the same thing to happen to you," Michaela replied gently.

"Ma, I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Believe it or not, nine times out of ten, a woman can fight as hard as she can."

"Why can't women be stronger than men?"

"Some of us are," Michaela replied quietly. "It's just that sometimes women are forced into things that they have no control or power over. What I'm saying, Colleen, is that what happened to Annie was done by a boy not much older than her. The boys you talk about from town are all growing up and experiencing feelings of their own."

"I know about the birds and the bees," Colleen replied, rolling her eyes a little.

"I know you do, but I don't think you realize what some of these boys are capable of."

"They ain't like that boy that did that to Annie," Colleen replied, pointing at the wall to Matthew's bedroom.

"Some boys aren't raised with knowledge of manners and morals," Michaela replied. "Some of those boys think they aren't doing the wrong thing. I can't stop or forbid you from growing up, because it's something that happens naturally, but I can protect you while you're still young, because I am your mother. When school starts in a couple of weeks, I want you coming to the clinic right after school."

"But ma!" Colleen exclaimed. "You won't even let me see my friends?"

"You can see them at school and at church."

"This isn't fair! You're telling me that I can't have any fun!"

"Lower your voice Colleen. I don't want you to wake the boys." Michaela took a deep breath, a headache slowly coming over her. "I do want you to have fun, but after what you were trying to do tonight, I need to know that you're being trustworthy."

"Ma, I didn't mean to break your trust. I just wanted to have fun."

"Without telling either myself or your father. You knew we'd say no to going out this late, so you were sneaking out. I know you know you were wrong, but you still have to be punished." Colleen only nodded. Michaela stood and started for the door. "You know we love you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know," Colleen whispered, wiping a tear from her eyes. Michaela left the room, closed the door, and leaned against it. A tear trickled down her cheek. She had always promised herself that she'd never be stern and strict with her children, but she'd never really thought about them rebelling. Colleen was just trying to fit in with her friends, and Michaela could understand the feeling of wanting to fit in. She had made such an impact in her daughter's life. When they first met, Colleen had wanted to be an actress, and now she wanted to be a doctor. Colleen had something different than Michaela had had. She had friends who wanted her around. Michaela always had her books and schoolwork. They were from two completely different places, and it wasn't going to be easy to convince Colleen that the behavior she was trying to act out wasn't going to help her for the better. If she worked hard, she could have everything she ever wanted. If she let herself get hurt, it could honestly be the end of some of her hopes and dreams.

She swallowed hard and joined Sully in the bedroom. He was standing by the window, watching as storm clouds rolled in. He heard her walk into the room and looked over.

"How'd it go?" Michaela shook her head.

"She's growin' up. Ya gotta set ground rules."

"I told her she's to come straight to the clinic after school once it starts up again in a few weeks."

"Nothin' wrong with that."

"She's so angry with me."

"That'll pass. Everybody goes through it."

"You didn't," Michaela replied softly as Sully wrapped his arms around her.

"No," he answered quietly. He kissed her cheek softly. "But I didn't have a pa and a good ma around when I was Colleen's age. I didn't have nobody but the Cheyenne." Michaela rested her head upon Sully's chest, and they stood in an embrace.

"You don't think I was too hard on her?"

"'Course not. Don't doubt yourself, Michaela. Ya did the right thing."

"I suppose so," she frowned. "I just hate being so stern with her. I know what it's like to be her age. Fourteen isn't the most glorious time of one's life." Sully laughed and shook his head.

"I know what you mean. I bet you were beautiful anyway." Michaela rolled her eyes. "I don't miss bein' a teenager again. If I had the chance to do it over, I wouldn't take it for all the money in the world." Michaela laughed.

"I bet you were a handsome young man." Sully laughed.

"Actually, I was this tall, skinny thing with hardly any muscle." Michaela's hand moved over his bare chest.  
"You've really developed," she said with a grin. Sully scooped his wife up into his arms and kissed her. She laughed against his lips and without either of them saying another word, he carried her off to bed.


	4. A Birthday

**Chapter 4: A Birthday**

Another week had passed, and Michaela was staying home from town today as she was feeling a bit under the weather. This pregnancy was taking its toll on her, but she knew that in the end, it would all be completely worth it.

Sully had taken Colleen out to the reservation to help stitch up a couple of cuts that Michaela trusted she could do by herself. If she could extract a bullet alone, she could suture up a wound. Brian had tagged along, and Sully had taken the twins too in order to give his wife a much needed break.

Neither Michaela nor Colleen had gotten any new information from Annie about the rape, but it was becoming obviously clear that she just wanted to forget that it ever happened and move on. She hadn't come around yet, and still stayed in her room, but Michaela was sure that she would be feeling like her old self soon. She was starting to talk more and more about her family. She was no longer crying herself to sleep at night, and the Sully family was sure that it was because of the fact that she had people around who cared about her.

Fortunately, she was beginning to trust Sully. He had brought her up a plate of food on a few occasions when Michaela's back had been too sore to walk up the stairs. She was beginning to become thankful toward him for being so concerned.

On this day, Michaela was feeling a little better than she had been earlier in the morning, so she was fixing stew for her family for when they returned home the reservation, which she expected to be within the next hour. She had let Wolf and Pup out to frolic around earlier, and she could hear that they were chasing after the chickens, which she couldn't do anything about right now.

As she was stirring, she heard the steps on the stairs creaking as Annie walked down. Michaela smiled at her. The young girl had begun to gain weight, and was looking quite healthy for being so weak when she had arrived on their doorstep not very long ago.

"Hello Annie."

"Need help?" she wondered. Michaela knew the girl wanted to feel useful, and the best thing to do was to keep her busy now that she was making an attempt at ordinary interaction.

"I could use a little help. Would you mind dicing up those potatoes?" Annie nodded, happy to be of some help.

"You've been real kind to me. Your whole family has. I wish I could repay ya."

"There's nothing to repay, Annie. We're glad to have you with us." Annie smiled, feeling wanted and accepted for the first time in a very long while. She sat down at the table and began to dice up the potatoes that Michaela had already peeled and needed for the stew. After a few moments, Michaela heard the girl's voice again.

"Dr. . ."

"You can call me Dr. Mike or Michaela. Whichever you prefer, that is." Annie swallowed hard.

"Dr. Mike, I'm scared."

"Of?"

"I'm scared he's going to come find me."

"Who? George?" Annie nodded. Michaela took the pot off of the heat for a while as to be able to sit and talk with this girl. Once she was seated comfortably across from her, she reached out and touched the girl's shaking hand. Annie placed the knife down on the table.

"We won't let him hurt you again," Michaela whispered. "You're safe here. You need to understand that. I know it's hard to trust again after what's happened to you, but soon I think it'll be time for you to try."

"I do trust you. You've all been so nice to me, and I feel like I'm intrudin'."

"You're not intruding in any way, Annie," Michaela insisted. "We want you to stay for as long as you need." She paused. It wasn't too long ago that she had promised Sully that they'd send her to a special home if there was no change. That idea had gone out the window, however, when she had started talking more and more with those who would visit her in her room.

"Soon, I will be a mother," she whispered. "I don't know how!"

"Annie, you know there are people out there who would love to have your baby if you can't take care of it."

"I don't want my baby goin' to strangers, but I ain't so sure I can be a ma."

"You're young, Annie, and I'm not going to lie to you. Being a mother is one of the hardest things I've ever done, but it's also one of the most wonderful. But you being so young is an important factor. You're fourteen years old, and you haven't even had a chance to really be a child."

"What am I gonna do?" Annie asked. "No boy's ever gonna look at me after this! Everyone 'round here's gotta know what happened to me." Unfortunately, she was correct about the last part. The townsfolk had somehow found out about the rape of Annie Black, and now that they knew, they were sympathetic.

"You should know by now that what happened to you wasn't your fault. You don't have to tell anyone you meet in the future what happened to you if you don't want to."

"But I'm gonna have a baby. They're gonna know. They're gonna think . . ." She began to cry, and Michaela moved to pull the girl into her arms. Annie didn't pull away this time. She held onto Michaela and cried so hard that Michaela wasn't sure she'd ever stop. Michaela gently rocked back and forth with this young girl in her arms, consoling her as if she were a child of her own. It broke Michaela's heart to know that this young, innocent life was about to bring another innocent life into the world without a father or a mother who was in the right state of mind. Annie loved her baby, it was obvious, but Michaela wasn't quite sure about the care she could possibly provide. "Don't think about that now, sweetheart," she whispered. "It's going to be alright." Annie pulled back slowly, and Michaela brushed her tears away with her thumb. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Michaela replied soothingly. "Just focus on keeping yourself strong for your baby. Annie nodded, and sniffled. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest?"

"I want to help," she insisted. Michaela smiled knowingly and nodded, knowing what it was like to be pregnant and want to feel useful instead of resting all of the time. Michaela went to put the stew back on the heat, but she as she was about to do so, Annie gasped. Michaela turned in alarm. "Annie?!"

"It hurts!" she cried. Michaela knew it wouldn't be good for Annie to climb the stairs right now, but she needed her to be comfortable.

"Can you stand?" Annie nodded quickly, and put her arm around Michaela. The two expectant mothers started up the stairway, and once they reached Matthew's bedroom, Annie climbed into bed. Michaela rushed to her room to get the medical bag. Annie was gripping her belly and crying in pain when Michaela returned.

"Alright," Michaela soothed, gently stroking the girl's forehead. "It's alright. I need to examine you. Will you let me?" Annie gave her an unsure look, but gripped the doctor's hand. "You can trust me Annie. I need to do what I can to fix this, but I won't know what to fix unless I examine you." Annie choked back a sob, and finally nodded. She gripped the sides of the beds as the pain rushed through her again. Michaela began a thorough examination of the girl, and a few minutes later, she walked over to a wash basin to wash her hands.

"What's wrong?" Annie wondered, drying her eyes.

"Everything seems to be normal."

"The pain's gone."

"That's good. I'm sure it was just your body warning you that it's time to slow down and try to relax."

"How am I s'pose to relax?" Annie wondered.

"Just know you're safe," Michaela replied, walking back over to her patient. She took out her stethoscope to listen to Annie's heartbeat. "Also know that you're strong and healthy." Annie still didn't look convinced. Michaela knew exactly what to do now. She put the end of the stethoscope against Annie's belly and found the baby's heartbeat. It was one of the most assuring things to Michaela when she would feel nervous about her condition. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"I'm allowed? I thought just the doctor could do that," Annie questioned. Michaela chuckled a little.

"Of course! You're the mother, and the most deserving person to hear the baby's heart." She put the earpieces into the girl's ears, and a few moments later, Annie's eyes lit up.

"Oh wow! That's my baby?"

"That's your baby. He or she is strong and healthy. You're taking better care of yourself, and I'm sure your baby appreciates that." Annie sighed with a smile on her face, and Michaela put the stethoscope away.

"Dr. Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this baby wasn't made in wedlock or nothin' like that. I know it wasn't even made in the way it's s'pose to happen, but hearin' that heartbeat tells me that everything is gonna be alright. I can't help but love this baby, but I ain't sure I'll ever be able to look at it without thinkin' 'bout what George did to me and what his pa did too."

"When you first look into your child's eyes, Annie, what you're going to see is a child you kept safe for nine months; a child who depends completely on you. Hopefully you can look past all of the pain and see your child for all of its innocence. This baby didn't ask to be created, and you didn't ask for what happened to you."

"I hope you're right," Annie whispered, rubbing her belly softly.

"Get some rest now, Annie. I'll finish lunch and bring some up to you later." Annie nodded. Just as Michaela was leaving the door, she spoke up again.

"Dr. Mike?"

"Yes?" Michaela asked, turning to her. Annie gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." Michaela nodded, a smile spreading across her face as well. She closed the door and started down the stairs just as Sully and the kids arrived home. Colleen, who was still a bit sore at her parents, went right to the stove to finish fixing lunch so her mother could rest. Though she was still a bit angry, she couldn't help but want to keep her mother as relaxed as possible.

"How were things at the reservation?" Michaela asked as Sully closed the door with his foot seeing as he had two sleeping toddlers in his arms.

"Went good," Sully replied. "The boys played with Early Sun, and Colleen did a good job fixin' up some cuts."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Michaela replied with a smile. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss her husband, and he met her half way, bending down to press his lips against hers.

"We went into town," Brian spoke up.

"You did?" Michaela wondered. "What for?"

"We wanted to check with Horace about Annie."

"Any word?"

"None," Sully replied with a sigh. "Seems like nobody around is related to her or claimin' her."

"Is it 'cause she's havin' a baby?" Brian wondered. Michaela shrugged her shoulders.

"It's possible considering the word has gotten out, but it's also possible that she truly has no family left around these parts."

"Is she gonna live with us?" Brian asked. "For good?" Michaela and Sully exchanged glances.

"I don't think it's time to be talking about that, Brian."

"Why not? You could adopt her like you adopted me, Colleen, and Matthew."

"It ain't like that, Brian," Sully explained, walking over to place the sleeping boys in a wing-backed chair. "Annie's gotta decide what she wants to do." Sully walked over to stand behind his wife, and his hand moved around to caress her belly. Brian walked over to get bowls out of the cupboard so Colleen could serve lunch. Michaela took Sully's hand and led him away from Colleen and Brian's earshot. "What's wrong?"

"Annie had an episode today."

"What kinda episode?"

"She was experiencing some pain and cramping. I think it was due to all of the stress she's been under lately; all the trauma."

"Is she okay? The baby?"

"They both seem to be perfectly healthy and normal now that Annie's under a warm roof and getting food on a regular basis."

"What are you thinkin' about?" Sully wondered. Michaela chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip for a moment. After a long pause, Sully crossed his arms over his chest. "Michaela?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she stayed her. I mean, we have the extra room."

"You mean, you want her livin' here permanently?"

"She's coming around, Sully. You've seen it yourself. I want to be there for her, and she's going to need my help once the baby's born."

"You're forgettin' somethin' Michaela. You're havin' our own baby around the same time she is. You ain't gonna have time for all this you're suggestin' of takin' on."

"I can manage, Sully."

"We ain't talkin' bout getting a new puppy or somethin'. This ain't gonna be easy."

"Sully," Michaela replied softly, putting her hand on his cheek. "Annie is so scared, and I want to help her."

"What about your own family, Michaela?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know Annie needs special attention, but she only wants so much 'til she shuts herself up again. What about your own family? You're puttin' your family behind all of this."

"You know I took an oath when I became a doctor," Michaela pointed out.

"Yeah. You did. But ya also took an oath on the day we got married." Sully started toward the door.

"Where are you doing?" Michaela demanded.

"I'm goin' to clean out the stables."

"What about lunch?"

"I ain't hungry," Sully replied, walking out the door and shutting it loudly. Colleen and Brian turned to look at Michaela.

"What happened?" Brian asked. Michaela brushed a tear off of her cheek and shook her head.

"Nothing that you two should concern yourselves with."

"Lunch looks 'bout almost ready, except for the potatoes," Colleen pointed out. "I'll get those fixed up."

"Thank you. I'll be in shortly." Michaela turned to walk out the front door, a heavy guilt starting to lie within the pit of her stomach.

When she walked into the barn, Sully was sitting on a large bale of hay, fidgeting with his tomahawk. He looked up to see Michaela standing in the doorway of the barn with one hand on her back and the other on her pregnant belly.

"We need to talk, I assume," she said quietly as she walked over to him. She lowered herself down onto the bale of hay, and Sully reached out to help her. "I'm sorry if I've seemed to be putting you and the children second. I honestly didn't think that was happening. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Not very long," Sully admitted. "It's just that for the past few days, Annie seems to be the only thing on your mind. She's the first person ya check on in the mornin', and the last person ya check on at night. You're always so tired when we go to bed, that I don't even get to kiss ya goodnight." Michaela sighed heavily, knowing her husband was right.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "I'm trying to balance every part of my life equally, and unfortunately, it's not happening. Annie's doing so much better, and I know she doesn't need my complete focus every day. She even came downstairs today on her own. She's starting to feel better about the baby."

"I'm sorry I was so harsh with ya inside. I didn't mean to say what I said about takin' oaths."

"You were right. I did take an oath when we were married, but Sully, sometimes I have to reach out to someone. You know how I feel about this situation."

"I do know. I also know that I hate what happened to her. But ya can't fix everything by yourself. Ya gotta give her some space and stop checkin' in on her every hour. You're wearin' yourself out, and ya need to rest up, 'cause in a few months, we're gonna have another little one to take care of. Do ya really think havin' Annie and her baby in the house is gonna make things any easier from any of us, includin' yourself and our baby?" Michaela realized what her husband was saying. While her heart was telling her she needed to help this girl all the way, she was beginning to realize that she simply wasn't going to have the time to care for a newborn of her own and help a new, very young mother care for her own newborn.

"We do need to find a place for her. We need to find her a good home. The problem is that there aren't many people who are willing to take in a young girl who's having a child of her own. Furthermore, Annie has a lot of emotional baggage that many people won't want to deal with." Sully stared at his wife for a moment, suddenly realizing his wife's point of view.

"'Cept us," he whispered. Michaela looked at him with surprise.

"What?"

"Since Annie got here, we're the only ones who've been willin' to help her out. None of the townsfolk even came to try to help out when they found out what happened."

"What are you saying?" Sully paused for a moment, and clasped Michaela's hand in his own.

"I'm sayin' that if you'll give yourself time to rest, and give Annie some room, this might work out."

"You mean, you wouldn't mind having her and her baby stay here?"

"I never minded. I just hated seein' ya getting so tired and not havin' time to spend with the family."

"I promise that will change, Sully," Michaela said, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I promise."

* * *

"Happy birthday, to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Connor and Daniel, happy birthday to you!" Sully and Michaela helped their one-year-old sons blow out their first birthday candles as they all sat at a table at Grace's. Their closest friends had come to help celebrate on this beautiful September day. Even Annie, now in her sixth month like Michaela, had come into town to spend this special day with the people she was slowly starting to consider her family.

She had begun riding into town about a week ago once her waist began to expand. Dorothy and Olive had been kind enough to help fit her with dresses. Emily Donovan, who had moved away a while ago but was visiting, was glad to help out. She had known Annie's parents, and was sad to know of what happened since their deaths.

School had started up again, but Jenny had released class early so she and the Sully kids could go to the birthday party. Mary, Anthony, and Becky had tagged along as well.

The townsfolk were slowly beginning to warm up to Annie, though a few seemed to be a bit wary about having a pregnant, un-wed fourteen year old running around. Jake and Loren were civil to her, though neither were sure that it was right for Michaela and Sully to let out in public in the condition she was in at her age and status.

Michaela's pregnancy was progressing very smoothly, which she was grateful for. Though her back hurt quite a bit at times, Sully would be there to work out the knots, aches, and pains.

Since Annie was spending more time out of her room and with the Sully family, Michaela was feeling less and less obligated to check in on her all of the time. Annie enjoyed helping Colleen with chores around the house, and Michaela was sure it was helping to keep her mind off of everything. With Annie's newfound trust in many people, including the townspeople, Sully wasn't feeling neglected anymore. Michaela had been more than enthusiastic during their private moments, and it seemed as if everything was slowly returning to normal. Even Colleen was feeling a little less anger toward her parents when it came to their punishment for her attempt to sneak out to meet her friends one late night.

Michaela had cut her work hours down from early morning until two in the afternoon. Sully would make sure she was resting with her feet up in the evenings, and she was grateful for the way he doted on her, though she was beginning to wonder if Sully thought she was helpless.

The boys' birthday gifts, including the identical rocking horses and winter coats sent by Ingrid and Matthew, had been loaded into the wagon before Grace brought out one big sheet cake and two little cakes just for the boys to blow their candles out on and dig their little hands (and probably feet) into.

After the candles were blown out, the townsfolk all sat around the tables at Grace's café, enjoying the food and cake, and sharing stories like at any other social event. Michaela and Sully had put the boys in their own special seats, because as soon as those cakes were scooted up to them, their little hands dug in.

"Look Brian," Colleen said with a laugh.

"They've both got a sweet tooth," Michaela said with a grin. "What am I going to do with you boys?" Connor gave her a big cake-filled grin. Those who had witnessed this laughed or 'awwed.' It was quite a wonderful experience to see a child enjoying his first birthday cake. It was always a messy experience!

Colleen came around to help Michaela keep the boys clothes as clean as possible, though it wasn't going to be a hundred perfect effective.

"Just think, you'll be doin' this again come Christmas next year," Loren pointed out, putting his hands on his hips.

"One thing at a time Loren, please," Sully said with faked exhaustion.

Kid Cole came walking over to the party. He'd been held up doing paperwork at the jail, and he had something hidden behind his back.

"Glad you could make it," Michaela called over.

"Hey, I had to get these two cowboys their birthday presents. Ain't every year ya turn one, huh?" He reached over and pinned little sheriff's stars onto their shirts. The people at the party looked at them and began to fuss over how adorable they looked. Even Loren seemed to be crowding around as the women went up to pinch their little cheeks. Michaela and Sully stood back, their arms around one another's waists.

"Everyone is so happy," Michaela pointed out.

"It's a special day," Sully replied, kissing the side of her head. Michaela felt the baby kick her hard.

"Oh!"

"What is it?"

"I think our unborn child is a little jealous of all of the attention the boys are getting." Sully laughed and put his hand on his wife's belly.

"Don't worry, we ain't gonna forget about ya." Michaela smiled, and Sully leaned down to kiss her softly.

As the party began to wind down, the boys grew restless, so Jenny and Michaela took them to the clinic for a change of clothes and a short nap. Dorothy, Olive, and Myra helped Grace clean up, and the party guests began to get on with their everyday activities.

Sully, Colleen, Brian, and Annie walked over to the wagon, and as the Sully children hopped into the back to sit with the twins' birthday presents, Annie started off toward the town's cemetery.

"What's she doin', pa?" Brian wondered.

"I'm not sure. Stay here." Sully started off after her, and by the time he arrived at the cemetery, Annie was sitting on the bench connected to the old maple tree. Tears were in her eyes, but she hadn't dared to let one fall yet. "Annie?"

"I never even got to go to their funeral."

"Your ma and pa?"

"Yeah," she whispered with a slight nod. "I don't even know if they had one." She noticed two headstones marked with the last name of Sully. "You know them?" Sully's gaze followed hers.

"That's my first wife and daughter."

"Your daughter was only a baby," Annie noted softly.

"Yeah. She and her ma died the night of the birth." Annie's lower lip began to tremble as she realized her own fears about giving birth. Sully, too, noticed Annie's reaction.

"What if it happens to me?"  
"What happened to Abagail probably wouldn't have happened if we had had a doctor like Dr. Mike around. You're in good hands."

"But you never woulda married Dr. Mike if that was the case."

"That's true," Sully realized.

"Maybe God took them to Heaven for a reason so you and Dr. Mike could get married."

"I don't know, but I'm sure glad I met her."

"Do you miss them?" Annie wondered.

"Yeah," Sully admitted with a gentle nod. "It used to hurt a lot to think about 'em, but it's getting easier."

"How?"

"Well, I've got a new family now. We all love each other very much, and that makes everything seem a little easier." Annie seemed to understand this. Sully knew she needed time alone, so he stood and walked away. Annie knelt down between Hanna and Abagail's graves. She picked some nearby flowers and placed them at both grave markers. May fifth. Hanna Sully had been born on May fifth, and God had brought her to Heaven. Annie only hoped that her own child wouldn't suffer the same fate as Hanna Sully. She wanted her child to live and be strong and healthy. She didn't want God bringing him or her to Heaven until it was time many years in the future.

"Tell my ma and pa I love them," she whispered softly. She brushed away the tears when they began to flow, and started off toward the wagon.

* * *

That night, the house was quiet, and everyone except for Sully was sleeping. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about his talk with Annie at the cemetery that afternoon. She was right. If things had turned out differently with Abagail and the baby, he probably never would have met Michaela, and he definitely wouldn't have married her. His entire life would have turned out differently.

God, he couldn't believe it had only been a few years since it all happened, and not that he was glad his wife and daughter died, but he was thankful that Michaela had become a part of his life.

If he had the chance to do it all over again, he still would have married Abagail. She brought so much joy to his life, and though their life together was short lived, it still had changed Sully's life forever. But, he felt like he was a better man now that he was with Michaela. He was more attentive and concerned now that he knew the risks that pregnancy could bring. He knew he was probably driving Michaela crazy by being so worried sometimes, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose the love of his life, and that was exactly what Michaela was.

Loving Abagail had been different for Sully. He never felt the way about her as he did for Michaela. Michaela lit up his world; made his heart skip a beat every time she entered the room. Every time he saw her, he couldn't help but be happier, even if they were quarrelling. Abagail had been so different than Michaela, but Sully didn't know how to explain it. She had been beautiful, sweet, and intelligent, despite being raised in a general store by a father who had been strict and possessive. Thank God Loren had changed just a bit since those days. Losing Abagail had made a major impact on all of those who had known and loved her, and it wasn't until after she was gone that Sully and Loren had learned to get along.

Sully couldn't picture his life without Michaela. A life without her seemed to be as foreign to him as the French language. To him, it was impossible.

Sully heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and he turned to see his wife.

"You should be up in bed restin'."

"The baby woke me up," she admitted, walking over to stand beside his chair. "It wants some of that left over birthday cake." Sully laughed.

"You sit down, and I'll get it for ya." Michaela smiled and sat down in the chair in front of the fire. She propped her sore feet up on the foot rest, and Sully brought over a glass of milk and a piece of cake.

"Oh thank you," she said with a hungry look in her eyes. Sully grinned and watched as she ate. He knelt down next to the footrest and took her bare feet in his hands. He loved caring for her, even though she liked to take care of herself.

"How does that feel?"

"Mmm, perfect," she replied, taking a sip of milk from the glass. "You're so good to me." Sully chuckled.

"Well, you deserve it." Michaela finished the piece of cake, drank down the last of the milk, and sat it aside after wiping her mouth with a towel.

"Can you believe the boys are one today?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I know. This time a year ago, you were upstairs restin', like you should be doin' now, and our boys were sleepin' in their cradles for the first time." Michaela grinned and reached out to touch Sully's cheek with her fingertips.

"We'll get to do that all again very soon," she replied.

"I'm lookin' forward to it."

"I'm sure you are," she laughed. "I'm the one who has to do all the work. You just get to do the fun part."

"Already did that," Sully replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant playing with the babies," Michaela replied, pinching his cheek.

"Oh yeah! Well, that's fun too." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm so happy we're having this baby," she said softly, tracing circles around the pattern of her gown on her belly.

"Me too, but every day I'm with you makes me happier," he whispered, moving over to kiss her.

"You're saying that now, but just wait until we have another screaming baby in the house."

"Nah. At least when they're screamin' for attention, we know they're alright."

"That's true," Michaela said with a thoughtful nod. "I just can't believe that in three more months, we'll have use for one of those cradles upstairs."

"Yep, or maybe two."

"Oh will you stop with that?" she asked with a laugh. She held her hand out, and Sully helped her stand.

"What?"

"You're really determined we're going to have two babies aren't you?"

"I just got this feelin'."

"Yeah, I know. I know. 'The feeling.'" Sully chuckled and kissed his wife again.

"C'mon. Let's get you up to bed. He took his wife's hand, and they walked upstairs together, bantering cheerfully back and forth about the upcoming delivery and Sully's certainty that they were going to have two babies in their arms by Christmas.


	5. A Family for Annie?

**Chapter 5: A Family for Annie?**

"Daniel Josef Sully! Get back here!" Michaela exclaimed, her mood swings running at full speed on this very busy Monday morning. The boys had celebrated their first birthday just days ago, had worn out their new toys, and had practically stained up all of their new clothes with mud. Now that they were mastering the art of running, they were quickly transforming from sweet, innocent little babies into two terrible toddlers. To make matters worse, Michaela was having a difficult time keeping up with them considering the fact that she was six months pregnant. Her temper was short on this morning, and though she hated losing her cool, she was definitely on the edge.

Daniel was running about the upstairs without a trace of clothing on. Michaela had been trying to give him a bath, but he wasn't cooperating in the least. Sully had already captured Connor and was washing him at the moment. Unfortunately, Colleen and Brian were at school, and Annie was out in the henhouse collecting eggs to make herself useful.

"Sully!" Michaela yelled, having had about enough of chasing after her son while being six months pregnant. "Your son is not minding his mother!" Sully walked out of the washroom with a naked, soaking wet baby on his hip. He looked a bit confused.

"Why is it that when they're bein' bad, their mine, and when their bein' good, they're yours?" Michaela narrowed her eyes a little.

"Because you're the one that did this to me," the moody doctor replied, pointing to her enlarged belly. Sully knew this was irrational thinking, but he had told Michaela before that it was okay because she was pregnant. She used her current back aches and swollen ankles against him every time she had an angry mood swing. He knew she loved him though. Pregnant women were just unpredictable.

Michaela stood at the stair way to block Daniel from trying to run down the stairs. She knew he'd end up hurting himself. Daniel came running out of Colleen's room, and Sully took the opportunity to bend down and scoop him up.

"Are you bein' bad for mama?" Sully asked. Daniel furiously shook his head.

"No!"

"Daniel, it isn't polite to lie." Daniel grinned at his mother and held his arms out to her. Michaela sighed, not being able to resist the adorable charms of her one year old son. She took him into her arms and he wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her on the cheek. "Yes, he's definitely your boy, Sully. He's always giving me a kiss when he's in trouble." Sully laughed and took Daniel back into the washroom to get him and his brother cleaned up.

Michaela slowly but surely made her way down the stairs, knowing she was late for work at the clinic. Sully had volunteered to watch the boys today, and he was going to take them to the reservation as soon as he dropped Michaela off at the clinic.

When she arrived downstairs, Annie was just walking in with a basket full of eggs.

"Are these enough?" the girl asked.

"Yes! Thank you. I'm sure Loren will pay top dollar for those. Those are the nicest eggs they've produced so far this month." Annie smiled and put the basket on the table. She was about to start up the stairs, but before she took a step, she turned to Michaela.

"Dr. Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"I've seen you makin' that quilt for the new baby, and I was wonderin' if maybe I could make one for mine."

"Of course!" Michaela replied with a big grin. "If you'll ride into town with us this morning, we'll go to the mercantile and get the supplies."

"Really?" Annie asked eagerly. Michaela nodded.

"Sure."

"I'll finish getting' ready." Annie started up the stairs, and Michaela pulled her medical bag onto the table and opened it, making sure she had everything. By the time she was finished taking stock, Sully was bringing the twins downstairs.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. We need to wait on Annie. She's finishing getting ready. I don't think it matters that I'm going to be an hour late now."

"Folks in town will understand." Michaela nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "What is it?" Michaela blinked back the tears and shook her head. "C'mon. Tell me." She sighed heavily.

"I never expected this."

"Expected what?"

"I was always preparing myself to be a doctor first and foremost. I never thought about how much my life would change once I settled down, got married, and had children. Now that it's all happened, I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"All of the sudden?"

"I know it's silly."

"It's not silly," Sully replied, putting the boys down and walking over to hug his wife. "You're pregnant." Michaela chuckled a little.

"I just always expected that being a doctor would be my top priority, but this morning obviously proves otherwise."

"You're still a good doctor, Michaela," he assured her, rubbing her back ever-so-softly. "You're a great ma and an amazin' wife. I wouldn't want ya to change for all the money in the world."

"You really mean that?" Michaela asked, tears beginning to fall, but this time because of the sweet words her husband had just spoken to her.

"'Course I do," he replied, caressing her cheek. Annie came walking down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go."

* * *

Michaela and Annie walked into the mercantile to be greeted by Olive and Dorothy. Michaela instinctively looked around to find Loren, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Mornin' Dr. Mike, Annie," Olive said with an acknowledging nod.

"Good morning. Where's Loren?"

"Loren's lyin' upstairs," Dorothy spoke up. "He's not feelin' so good this mornin'."

"I'll go take a look at him."

"I think that'd be a good idea," Olive said with a nod. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"Annie's looking for some nice yarn to make a quilt for her baby with." She knew that Olive and Dorothy both felt sorry for the girl, and she hoped that other public opinions wouldn't get in the way of things.

"Well, come into the back. I think we've got just the thing," Dorothy replied with a smile. Michaela let out a sigh of relief, and started up the stairs to see Loren. She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Olive?"

"No, it's Dr. Mike. May I come in?"

"Oh," Loren grumbled. "Come on in." Michaela walked into Loren's room to find him lying in bed with his hand on his side.

"Olive and Dorothy told me you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine. It's just a stomach ache," he insisted.

"Do you mind if I figure that out for myself?"

"Well, you might as well get it over with. There's no stoppin' ya." Michaela smiled a bit, and began to press lightly where Loren's hands had been. She immediately knew what it was. "Ah ha."

"What is it?"

"It's your gallbladder. I believe it's become enlarged, probably due to gallstones."

"Gallstones? That ain't good, is it?"

"It will require surgery."

"And if I don't let you cut me open?"

"Well, it's possible that this could subside, but the recommended treatment is to remove the stones. If it doesn't subside, there's a risk for peritonitis which could lead to death." Loren's face turned as white as a ghost, and he swallowed hard.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Of course not. But, it is your decision, ultimately." Michaela knew that Loren would grumble about it for a little while, but he was too afraid of dying, which he had the right to be, to let himself suffer through the pain of having gallstones.

"Oh, alright."

"I'll have Jake and Hank come help you over to the clinic," Michaela replied. "Just lie back and try not to think about it." Loren nodded meekly, and Michaela descended the stairs into the main part of the mercantile. Olive and Dorothy were just wrapping up the yarn for Annie.

"How's he doin', Michaela?" Dorothy wondered.

"I'm afraid Loren has gallstones. He's going to need surgery."

"Oh Lord," Olive whispered under her breath. "He's gonna be alright?"

"It's a very common procedure. You shouldn't worry. I need to have Hank and Jake take him to the clinic."

"I'll go get 'em," Dorothy offered. She rushed off while Olive handed Annie the package of yarn.

"That's five cents."

"Just put it on my account, Olive," Michaela suggested, putting her hand on Annie's back. Olive nodded, and Annie walked out with Michaela.

"What's goin' on?"

"Well, I have to perform surgery on Mr. Bray, so I'll need you to wait on me."

"Out here?" Annie asked, looking around, worried of what some townsfolk might thing of having a pregnant young girl running around.

"It'll be fine. If you'd like, you can wait in the side room. Something inside of Annie clicked, and she realized that she couldn't hide herself from the world every time she became frightened.

"I'll be alright," she whispered softly, not sure if Michaela could even hear her.

"Well, come sit on the bench outside of the clinic at least. You should rest." Annie nodded.

"The baby's kickin' a lot today." Michaela gave her a smile.

"That's a wonderful sign, sweetheart." Annie followed Michaela to the clinic, and Michaela went inside to wait for Jake and Hank to bring Loren for his operation.

* * *

After Sully had returned from the homestead from the reservation, he knew he had a couple of hours before he needed to go into to town to pick up Michaela. Annie wasn't home either, so Sully decided that he would put the boys down for a nap so he could go downstairs to prepare lunch for his family.

The kids would be getting out of school about the same time as their mother got off work, and seeing as Colleen wasn't too comfortable with driving the Cooper wagon yet, it was being stored in the barn until she was ready. Michaela and Sully enjoyed having the kids ride home with them, because they always had some kind of story to share about their day, whether it was a good one or a bad one. It was always interesting to hear about either way.

"Papa," Daniel whined as Sully put him down in his bed.

"Sorry son, but you gotta get some sleep. You've been cranky all day." Daniel pouted, but Connor didn't put up much of a fuss and went right to sleep once he was put down in his own bed. Daniel was adamant about not going to sleep, and he stood in his bed, his eyes wide and sad. How could Sully resist? "Oh, come on. Give your pa a break now. Daniel held his arms out to his father. "Do you want a story?" Daniel nodded vigorously.

Michaela usually told her sons stories of valiant princes and knights, but left out the bloody parts. He always told old Indian tales, but he figured he'd try Michaela's method. He cleared his throat.

"Once there was a," he paused, thinking of what to say next. "Once there was a beautiful princess named Michaela."  
"Mama!" Daniel squealed, clapping his hands together. Sully laughed.

"That's right, son." He sat down next to his son's bed and pulled him into his lap. "Princess Michaela lived in a place far, far away. It was called Boston. Her pa loved her more than anything in the world, and so did her ma, but she was very protective of her. Michaela kept herself locked in her room all day and night for many years, studyin' to be a doctor. One day, a brave knight came with his friend Cloud Dancin', and ended up rescuin' the young princess from her life of studyin'. She was already a good doctor, but she was needed in another land called Colorado Springs. Do ya know what that knight's name was?" Daniel thought about it for a moment.

"Papa!" he exclaimed. Sully chuckled.

"That's right. His name was Sully. The brave knight named Sully brought Michaela back to Colorado Springs where she helped many people. They married a few months later, and on a very special day, Michaela's birthday, they found out they were going to have a baby."

"Baby," Daniel cooed, yawning and leaning his head upon his father's chest. Sully gently rocked his son back and forth.

"Thanks to Princess Michaela's medical skills, she found out she was havin' two babies. She and her new husband Sully were so happy, and Sully made two beds for his two new children. They kept it a secret from everyone, and when the two arrivals came, Michaela and Sully found out they had two sons. They named 'em Connor and Daniel."

"Me," Daniel yawned with a tired smile on his face.

"That's right," Sully whispered. His voice became softer and softer as Daniel started to doze off. "And the boys grew and grew to be happy little boys. Soon, they'll have two new sisters. Their ma thinks it's only one, but their pa has a feelin' that there'll be two babies blessin' the family by Christmas." He smiled, proud of putting his own anecdote in there. Daniel had nodded off to sleep, so Sully kissed the top of his head and placed him in his bed.

When Sully retreated downstairs, he saw Wolf standing at the door, waiting to be let out. Pup came barreling out of the back of the house, wanting the same thing. Sully let them out, and went to stand on the front porch. It was getting pretty chilly, and he wondered if the boys were warm enough.

As he was turning around to go check on them, it hit him that he was so much different but so very much the same as he used to be. He used to have to fend for himself, and take care of those he cared about, like the Cheyenne or Charlotte and the children when they were struggling. Now he was a married man with a growing family to care for, and he still found time to put everyone before himself. He didn't mind, because he would rather die than watch his family suffer. They meant the world to him, and he had lost so much already. He didn't want to lose anyone else, though it was inevitable.

He walked back inside, and was going to add a few pieces of firewood to the flames. As he was standing up after doing so, he found one of Michaela's knitting needles on the floor. He bent down and placed it back in her basket of materials. The quilt she was making for their newborn baby was nearly finished, and it would be waiting in the cradle long before the arrival.

Sully had to admit that his wife was probably right. She was the doctor after all. She had only hear one heartbeat. He would love whatever they were blessed with, but he did have the strong suspicion that they would have a daughter before the year was through. Her name would be Katie, and she was going to definitely be the center of attention once she arrived. Having a daughter was wonderful, as Sully had learned through Colleen, but raising one from birth was going to be a new experience for him. He hadn't gotten much time with Hanna when she was born, but he had gotten to hold her in his arms, and once, just once, she had wrapped her little fist around his finger so tight that he didn't think she'd ever let go.

A knock came to the door, and Sully wondered who would be coming around at this time of the day. When he opened the door, Cloud Dancing greeted him with a smile.

"Cloud Dancin'?"

"Sully," Cloud Dancing replied.

"What's goin' on? Is it Snow Bird?"

"No. Nothing like that. The spirits told me your family has been put through much stress." Sully nodded a little.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. "With Annie and everything . . ."

"Annie is the young mother?"

"Yeah," Sully replied, stepping back so Cloud Dancing could come back inside.

"I may be able to help you."

"Help? How?"

"You told me that Annie was rescued by Cheyenne?"

"I guess they were Cheyenne," Sully replied. "She said they're all dead now."

"Not all of them," Cloud Dancing replied quietly.

"What?"

"A young boy about Annie's age was traveling with the men who rescued her. He was found three days ago living on his own. His mother is from our village."

"What's his name?"

"Silent Eagle. He does not speak, even when there is danger."

"Maybe if I tell Annie about him, she'll remember him. Why are ya tellin' me this?"

"When Annie was rescued by those Cheyenne men, she and Silent Eagle rode the same horse for two days. They became friends, and when they departed, they made a blood bond. Silent Eagle still has the scar on the palm of his hand."

"What's this got to do with helpin' us?"

"Silent Eagle's mother also knew Annie's family. She says that once she sees the identical scar on Annie's hand, she will tell you where to find Annie's family."

"Her family's dead."

"She has an aunt living near here who is willing to take her in."

"Why didn't she answer to all of the notices we put out?"

"She is afraid that the men who hurt Annie will come find her if she makes herself known."

"Why didn't she just take her in the first place?"

"The woman had suffered through the loss of her husband and three children over the winter, and was in no condition to take care of a young girl. She is willing now." Sully sighed, not knowing if Annie would be better off at this home, or with someone she actually knew and could relate to.

"I'll tell Michaela about it. I just ain't sure what good this is gonna do for Annie. She's safe here."

"That should be up to Annie."

* * *

Annie was waiting in the back of the wagon with Brian, Colleen, and the twins. Sully walked into the clinic to pick up his wife, and he found her folding linens at the exam table.

"C'mon. It's time to go home." Michaela looked at the old clock on the wall."

"I suppose you're right," she replied, walking over to put the linens back in the cabinet." Sully closed the door, and Michaela looked at him curiously. "Sully?"

"We gotta talk." Michaela wondered if she'd done something to upset Sully, and as she thought about it, nothing came to mind except for the mood swings that she barely had any control over.

"What about?" she wondered, walking over to take her coat off of the rack in the corner. Sully walked over to help her put it on, and when she turned to do up the buttons, Sully cleared his throat.

"Cloud Dancin' came by the homestead today."

"Is Early Sun alright? Is it Snow Bird?" Michaela immediately asked, concerned for her friends.

"No, they're fine," he replied. "But he says that Annie's got a blood brother with the Cheyenne."

"What?"

"Not literally, but through a bond they made together. When Annie was rescued by Indians, she shared a packhorse with a young Indian named Silent Eagle. They became friends and made a pact by making a cut on their hands and bonding themselves together through blood." Michaela crossed her arms, waiting for Sully to continue. "Silent Eagle's ma's knows Annie's aunt, and says that if we take Annie to the reservation to prove she has the same scar as Silent Eagle, she'll tell us where Annie's kin is."

"Sully, is that such a good idea?" Michaela wondered.

"That's what I was thinkin'. I don't know much about this aunt, but I know Annie might. She's probably just forgotten so much since all she's been through. We gotta let her decide."

"Yes, but what if this aunt isn't what's right for her?"

"It ain't our choice. Annie's gonna have her own baby to think of soon, so she's gotta make a choice." Michaela swallowed hard. She'd come to think of Annie as a part of the family, and if Annie were to go away, she would be concerned for her safety. She needed to meet this aunt, and make a decision of whether or not she thought Annie should go to live with her. But in the end, it was Annie's decision.

"We'll talk to her about it when we get home," Michaela finally responded with a nod. Sully put his hand on her back, and they left the clinic together.

* * *

Colleen and Brian were doing their chores, and Michaela was sitting in a wing-backed chair in front of the fire. Annie was doing the same, and both expectant mothers were working on knitting for their unborn children. Annie wasn't very good at it, but she was picking it up brilliantly.

Sully had been out in the barn, and when he walked in, he shut the door. Michaela looked over at him, knowing it was time to talk to Annie.

"Are the children outside?"

"Yep," Sully replied. "Brian's sweepin' off the porch, and Colleen's gatherin' potatoes out of the root cellar.

"Alright. Annie, we have some news." Annie looked over at Michaela and up at Sully as he walked over to stand behind Michaela's chair.

"What's goin' on?" Annie wondered.

"Do you remember having an aunt living around here?" Michaela wondered. Annie thought for a moment.

"Aunt May," she whispered. Michaela looked up at Sully. She hadn't heard him say what the aunt's name was. Sully gave her a nod.

"Do you remember, Silent Eagle?" Sully asked. Annie's eyes went wide, and she nodded eagerly.

"My Cheyenne brother," she whispered. "You've seen him?"

"Yeah. He lives out on the Indian reservation with his ma. She says she knows where to find your Aunt May." Annie's eyes filled with tears.

"Really?"

"How well do you remember your Aunt May?" Michaela wondered.

"When I was little, my ma and pa would take me to stay for some weekends. She'd let me bake pies and cookies with her. She always gave me a new doll she'd make for me." Michaela breathed a sigh of relief, but felt saddened that it seemed like Annie would be leaving soon.

"It sounds like she loved you very much."  
"Yes. I can't believe I forgot her," Annie sighed, a tear coming down her cheek.

"You went through a lot. It ain't your fault," Sully replied gently.

"Annie, do you want to go to live with your Aunt May?" Michaela wondered softly. From what Annie had told her about Aunt May, it sounded as if she was a lovely person. Hopefully she could give Annie the care she needed.

"You have all been so good to me," Annie began. "I think of you as my family, but Aunt May is my family too. My baby needs a good home."

"Well, we want ya to know that you've got a home here if ya wanna stay," Sully let her know, putting his hands supportively on Michaela's shoulders. He knew she was becoming quite fond of having Annie around.

"I want to see Aunt May," Annie replied after a few moments.

"We'll take ya out to the reservation in the mornin', then. I'm sure Silent Eagle will be happy to see ya." Annie smiled a little, and her hand moved to play across her belly.

"You should do what's best for you, Annie," Michaela whispered. "And for your baby."

* * *

That night, Michaela sat in her rocking chair, feeling the baby kicking strongly inside of her. Sully was tucking the boys in for the night, and Michaela had already checked in on Brian, Colleen, and Annie. They all seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and Michaela was glad that Annie was finally able to sleep well at night. Those first couple of weeks had been hard on everyone, and though they hadn't known her before, she seemed to be getting back to normal.

Michaela had been giving it some thought, and she knew that she wanted Annie and her child to be safe and happy most of all. Though it was nice having her around, she knew that it might do her some good to be around real family, and remember the past she shared with her family before all of these horrible things happened to her.

She stood up, needing to walk a little to relieve the soreness in her back. She walked over to grab her hairbrush off of the nightstand, and she sat down on the bed. As she ran the brush through her long hair, she wondered if Annie would be happy if she did stay with them. They could provide a warm meal in front of her every evening, a nice bed to sleep in. But then again, her Aunt May could probably do the same.

She didn't want Annie to feel pressured to choose, so she knew she'd have to pretend that it didn't bother her if Annie wanted to live with May. But it was starting to get to her. Annie had a place in her heart now, and she always would.

Sully walked into the room with an exhausted look upon his face.

"They're finally asleep," he said with a smile.

"Good," Michaela replied with a nod.

"Here, let me do that," Sully whispered, walking over to sit behind Michaela on the bed.

"I'm perfectly capable, Sully."

"I know ya are, but I wanna do it." Michaela smiled and bit her bottom lip as Sully began to brush through her long, golden brown locks.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow, Sully?" Michaela wondered, staring into the flames of the fire.

"I think Annie's gonna do what she thinks is best."

"What if she doesn't know?" Michaela wondered, turning to face him.

"What are ya sayin'?"

"Maybe her Aunt May can't care for her the way we can."

"Are you talkin' about adoptin' Annie?" Sully wondered. Michaela sighed, swallowing hard.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just overly emotional."

"You're a carin' person, Michaela."

"I want Annie and her child to have a good life."

"Anything is better than the life she just got out of. But, Michaela, ya gotta let her make the choice. If she decides to stay with us, I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But it ain't like we need to, considerin' that she's havin' her own baby. But she's Colleen's age, and she ain't gonna need all of our attention like she used to. She's getting back into socializin' at least."

"Well, I suppose we'll discuss it more when the time comes," Michaela replied. "But I want to visit her Aunt May. If she decides to stay with her, I want to see for myself the kind of home she'll be living with her baby in."

"I understand," Sully replied. He put Michaela's hairbrush down, and stood up from the bed. Michaela crawled under the covers, and Sully removed his clothes so he could sleep comfortably (something he'd gotten used to now that he didn't have to sleep outside in the cold). When he crawled into bed, Michaela positioned herself comfortably, and rested her head upon her husband's chest. "It'll work out for the best, Michaela."

"I hope you're right." A noise was heard out in the hall a moment later, and Sully sat up.

"I'll see who that is," he whispered. He pulled on his pants after getting out of bed, and opened the bedroom door. Daniel and Connor were both standing out in the hallway. "How did you two get out here?" Michaela sat up in bed as the boys walked into the room.

"I thought you said they were sleeping," she asked with a laugh.

"I thought they were. They're getting pretty good at pretendin'. I didn't even know they knew how to open their doors."

"Perhaps you should build something to keep them from getting to the stairs."

"I'll do it first thing in the mornin'. Gotta keep our boys safe."

"You two need to go back to sleep," Michaela said with a grin on her face.

"No!" Connor said, shaking his head. "Here."

"They want to sleep in here?" Sully asked. He picked both boys up into his arms.

"C'mon. Back to bed you too."

"Here!" Daniel demanded. Michaela giggled as both boys gave their father a kiss upon the cheek. He softened at that.

"Maybe just tonight?" he asked his wife.

"They have you wrapped around their little fingers," she laughed. "Alright. Bring them here." Sully closed the door with his foot and climbed into bed above the covers. He made some room between himself and his wife, and the boys settled down between their parents. They soon fell asleep, but Sully, being uncomfortable sleeping in his clothes, and Michaela, who was being kept awake by the kicking babies lay there staring at one another.

"Just think," Michaela whispered. "Soon, we'll have another one running around."

"I bet she'll be just as sweet as her ma," Sully replied. Michaela's eyes sparkled, and Sully reached over to gently stroke her cheek.

After a little while, Michaela was able to go to sleep, and Sully finally found solace as his own dreams came upon him. Neither of them knew how the next day was going to turn out, but they both knew that Annie would make a decision that would affect the rest of her life and her unborn child's.


	6. Choices and Revelations

**Chapter 6: Choices and Revelations**

As soon as the rooster crowed at Dawn, Annie's eyes opened. Her eyes were tinted rose from crying herself to sleep the night before. She had begun to remember pieces of the past few months that she had put behind herself. God, how could she have forgotten?

She knew the truth know, or had she all along? She had suppressed the memories that told her the truth about what happened the night her child was conceived. How could she have forgotten running away? It all came back to her in her dreams, and now she knew the truth.

She felt as if she had betrayed Michaela and Sully's trust, however, because she had told them the wrong information. Yes, she had been taken in by Caleb. Yes, he and George had battered and raped her, but there was more to it. She had told them what she thought was true, but it just wasn't. Now she didn't know how to let them know.

Her thoughts were broken by the doorknob turning. She looked up to see Connor Sully standing in the doorway. She smiled as he looked over at her with big, bright eyes.

"Hi Connor," she said with a smile, jumping out of bed and walking over to scoop him up into her arms.

"Ann!" he exclaimed. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Michaela came rushing down the hallway.

"Connor!" She stopped in Annie's doorway, and her heart began to return to a normal speed. "There you are! You scared mama!"

"He's alright," Annie promised, handing the boy to his thankful mother. Annie watched as Michaela held her son in the air and made a face at him. Connor let out a squeal of laughter, and a moment later, Sully walked up with Daniel in his arms.

"Ah, ya found him!"

"Yes. Oh, Annie, I'm sorry if he woke you."

"He didn't," Annie replied. "I was awake just before he came in."

"Sorry we're up so early," Sully said quietly. "Figured we'd get to the reservation early."

"Oh," Annie replied with a faint nod."

"Are the children ready?" Michaela asked, looking at her husband.

"Brian's still getting ready, but Colleen's done and finishin' her readin'."

"Good," Michaela replied with a smile as Sully leaned in to kiss her. Annie smiled a little, wondering if she'd ever have a relationship with someone like Michaela had with Sully. "Annie, we'll be downstairs."

"I'll pack my things," she replied.

"You've decided to move in with your Aunt May?" Michaela wondered.

"I don't know yet. I'm packin' just in case." She slowly closed her door, and Michaela frowned a bit. Sully put his free hand on her back.

"Just remember. She's gonna make the right decision." Michaela swallowed hard.

"I just hope she knows what the decision is." They started down the stairs with the boys in tow.

Meanwhile, Annie pulled the items she'd been given by the Sully family into a knapsack. She was going to miss them, but she felt in her heart that she couldn't stay with them any longer. It wouldn't be right to stay under their roof when she was about to give birth to her own child. Now she felt guilty, because they didn't know the whole truth. But she didn't know if feeling guilty was right considering the fact that it had all come back to her just recently. Those suppressed memories never would have resurfaced if it hadn't been for Michaela and Sully speaking about Silent Eagle and the Cheyenne.

She sighed heavily and pulled on a dress. As she was pulling her shoes on, her unborn child gave her a swift kick to the ribs. She gasped and patted her belly.

"It's alright little one," she whispered. "It's gonna be alright."

* * *

"Hank!" Myra exclaimed, rushing out of the house to catch her husband before he rode into town. She was planning on going into town a bit late, and she knew Grace would understand. She had been feeling quite poorly lately.

Hank was just saddling up his horse when he heard his wife. She rushed into the barn.

"Myra? What's goin' on?" He noticed she'd already gotten herself ready for the day.

"On second thought, I wanna go into town with ya."

"Why?"

"I still ain't feelin' my best, and I wanna talk to Dr. Mike."

"I heard she was goin' out to the reservation today, but I'm sure she won't care if ya wait for her." He noticed how pale his wife's face was. "You really don't look like you're feelin' up to ridin' into town."

"I need to go."

"I'll hitch up the wagon," he replied softly. He put his hand on Myra's cheek. He was worried about her. They'd both been so busy with work lately, and he hoped that she wasn't working herself too hard. "Myra, maybe ya should ask Grace for a few days off."

"I can't stop workin', Hank. I'm sending my little sister ten dollars at the end of the month, and I ain't got enough yet."

"I'll take care of it," Hank offered.

"No," Myra insisted. She sighed heavily as Hank began to hitch up the wagon. She watched him, thinking about how far they'd come since they first met.

"Hank?"

"What?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Hank let out a dry laugh.

"Unfortunately."

"Those weren't very good times, huh?"

"I can't believe ya even wanna think about it. I wasn't nice to ya at all."

"Well, the same goes for me."

"But ya had good reason," Hank laughed. "I was wantin' ya to work for me."

"You never would have convinced me to," Myra replied. "But, from the moment I saw ya, my heart knew you couldn't be all bad. It was right." Hank pulled Myra close, rubbing her back softly with his strong, calloused hands. He had never expected to settle down, but now that he had, he was quite happy with the results.

"I sure am glad ya decided to try and put up with me." Myra laughed and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Me too," she replied softly, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. Hank gave her another quick kiss before he went back to hitching up the wagon. Myra stood aside to wait, and before too long, the husband and wife were riding into town together for the first time in quite a long while.

* * *

Michaela sat in the wagon with Connor and Daniel, who were fussing as usual. She hadn't been feeling so well, so Sully had insisted she take it easy and stay in the wagon. She could still see the scene playing out from a distance.

Sully had taken Annie over to Silent Eagle's hut, and as soon as the two had seen each other for the first time in years, they had embraced and held one another so tightly. Silent Eagle's mother had been shown the scar, and she was letting Sully know where to find Annie's aunt.

Michaela studied Silent Eagle and Annie as they held one another. They had been friends, yes, but the way they looked at one another was a look other than friendship. There was something about the look in Silent Eagle's eyes when he looked at Annie.

Sully didn't seem to notice, as he was too focused on listening to the Cheyenne woman's instructions.

The baby kicked Michaela, distracting her from her observations. She looked at the boys who were sleeping in the back of the wagon. They were so peaceful as they slept, and it was as if all of the bad things in the world couldn't touch them or affect them.

"Ready to go?" Sully asked, hopping into the wagon and startling his wife.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Yes. You know where to go?"

"Yep," he replied. Annie and Silent Eagle were walking hand-in-hand as they started toward the wagon.

"Sully?" Michaela wondered. "Look at them."

"What about 'em."

"You can't possibly say that you can look at them and see only a friendship, can you?" Sully looked again before turning his eyes back to Michaela. "I'd say they're sweet on each other."

"Maybe," Sully replied, swallowing hard. Michaela continued to watch Annie and Silent Eagle. When they approached the back of the wagon, Annie wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, and hugged him tightly. Silent Eagle's arms enclosed around her, and he closed his eyes. It appeared that he was just as reluctant to let go of her as she was of him.

"Annie?" Michaela asked softly. Annie looked at Michaela, and slowly pulled away from Silent Eagle. She whispered a few words to him before he helped her into the back of the wagon. A few moments later, the wagon was pulling away from the reservation, and Annie sat in the back with the boys. She pulled her knees up a bit, and wrapped her arms around them as if she was making herself feel secure.

Michaela was concerned about the girl, and she knew there was more to her relationship with Silent Eagle than just friendship. Daniel woke and became cranky right away. Annie lifted him up and passed him to Michaela.

"Alright sweetheart," she whispered, rocking him slowly as the wagon moved along the dirt road. As everyone rode along in silence, except for young Daniel, Annie began to feel as if she was being suffocated. She needed to breath and to feel free.

"Stop!" she cried out.

"What?" Sully asked. "What for?"

"Just stop!" she screamed. Sully coaxed the horses into a halt, and Annie got out of the back and began to run into the woods.

"Annie!" Michaela called after her.

"I'll go after her."

"No. I'll go," Michaela replied. "Will you watch the boys?" Sully nodded, and Michaela made her way out of the wagon to follow Annie. She found her very quickly. The girl was leaning against a large tree, sobbing silently into her hands. "Annie?" Annie looked up quickly.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Michaela wondered.

"I'm so sorry."

"Come here," Michaela whispered, pulling the girl into a hug. Annie pulled back and sat down at the base of the tree. Michaela slowly situated herself on the ground across from her. "You can tell me."

"No. I'm too ashamed."

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of." Michaela knew this had something to do with Silent Eagle, but she wasn't quite sure what Annie could be so ashamed of. Annie shook her head.

"I swear I didn't remember! Not until my dreams."

"Slow down sweetheart. Just start from the beginning." Annie swallowed hard.

"Don't be mad."

"I won't be."

"Promise?" Michaela smiled and wiped the tears from Annie's cheeks.

"I promise."

"What happened with Caleb and George did happen," Annie began. "It happened a lot, but George made me forget. He scared me so bad that I couldn't remember. I couldn't think. I forced myself to forget."

"To forget what?"

"I ran away from George a while back. I ran away and hid in the woods. I didn't want to go back, but I didn't know where to go or who to go to. Silent Eagle was there. He was on a quest. He brought me to his camp, and we were all alone. We . . . and I went back to George a month later." Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Annie? Are you saying that Silent Eagle is the father of your baby?" Annie closed her eyes and nodded. Michaela breathed a sigh of relief, though she wasn't sure why. She wasn't sure if she was relieved that Annie had remembered this, or if she was relieved that Annie's rapist wasn't the father. "You just bottled all of this up inside?"

"George found me," Annie continued. "Silent Eagle was out collectin' water and food for us. He found me, and he started beatin' me. He told me I had to forget about Silent Eagle; I couldn't even cry over it or he'd hurt me even more. Every time I thought about Silent Eagle, I wanted to cry, so I made myself forget. Over the last few months, I just let my mind push it away."

"I'm so sorry, Annie," Michaela whispered.

"I love him," she cried. "I love Silent Eagle, but we can't be together. His parents are arrangin' for him to marry one of the girls in his village. His ma told me." Michaela sighed heavily. "I don't wanna disrupt that. I couldn't live with the Cheyenne. I don't wanna be a burden to you and your family."

"You're not a burden, Annie," Michaela whispered. Annie shook her head.

"You have too much to do, Dr. Mike. You don't need me and my baby around."

"I don't mind. We'll all adjust. We love having you with us. Colleen thinks of you as a sister." Annie smiled softly.

"You'll always be my family, but I can't stay. I won't feel right about it."

"I'm sure you'll adjust. You've adjusted well already." Annie shook her head again.

"No," she whispered. "I can't depend on you. I can live with my Aunt May."

"Is this truly what you want?" A few tears trickled from Michaela's eyes, truly wanting this girl to stay as a part of the family.

"It's what I need."

* * *

Sully and Michaela had met with Annie's aunt, and they had both agreed that she could provide for Annie and her unborn child. After saying their goodbyes, Michaela and Sully parted ways with the young girl they'd taken in just a short time ago.

Annie promised to come visit, and she let Michaela know that she'd come in for visits at the clinic to make sure everything was all right with the baby. She had asked her Aunt May what she'd think about having a half-Cheyenne baby in the house. Her aunt didn't seem to mind, so it was agreed that Annie was safe and would be happy there.

Sully knew that Michaela wanted Annie to stay on as a part of their family. He had to admit that it was nice to have her around as well, but having her and her child around at the same time as the new baby would be a lot to handle, especially with the two rambunctious toddlers wandering around the homestead.

They rode back to town in silence, and Michaela held both Connor and Daniel in her lap. They were both calm now, and were enjoying the view on the ride home.

"Do ya need to go anywhere before we go into town?" Sully asked after a little while.

"No. Town is fine," Michaela answered softly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"She's gonna be fine, Michaela. Her aunt will take good care of her."

"I know," Michaela said with a nod. "It's just that it won't be the same without her."

"It ain't the same without Matthew either, but we're managin'."

"But the thing is that Matthew wasn't gone long at all before Annie came into our lives. "It's hard to believe that it's been a month. A month ago, our oldest son got married and moved away to college. Just after that, Annie ended up on our front porch. We helped her, and now she's back with her family."

"Ya know she's always gonna be a part of our family."

"Yes. I told her that," Michaela replied with a nod. "I just miss her."

"I do too. She was a good kid." Michaela nodded, and Sully wrapped an arm around her, letting his other arm do the guiding.

They arrived in town to find Hank and Myra sitting on the porch of the clinic. Michaela was immediately concerned, because Hank hadn't even opened up the saloon yet.

"Good morning," Michaela greeted them as Sully helped her down from the wagon. Sully got out of the wagon and took the boys into his arms.

"Dr. Mike, somethin' is wrong with her." Myra rolled her eyes.

"Hank's jumpin' to conclusions. I'm just feelin' poorly is all."

"Well, come on into the clinic," Michaela replied. "Hank, I'm sure Myra's fine."

"Go on to work, honey. I'll be done soon."

"She's right. You should go to work, as much as it pains me to tell you to open up the saloon," Michaela replied, unlocking the door to the clinic.

"I'll take the boys to Grace's for some pie," Sully offered.

"Thank you," Michaela replied with a smile. Myra walked into the clinic.

"I'm stayin' 'til ya find out what's wrong with her," Hank replied.

"You may wait out here then," Michaela replied, closing the door to the clinic, leaving Hank standing alone. Jake and Loren made their way across to the clinic.

"Hank? Why ain't ya opened up the saloon yet?" Jake wondered.

"Hold your horses, Jake. I'm sure ya can wait a few more minutes for a whiskey." Jake shook his head, trying not to think about his problem with alcohol.

"Everything okay?" Loren wondered.

"I dunno," Hank replied with a worried shrug. "Myra's sick." Lorne and Jake exchanged glances. "She's been feelin' bad for the past week, and it ain't lettin' up." Loren chuckled knowingly and pulled a cigar from his pocket. He extended it to Hank. "What?" Hank asked, pulling the cigar into his hand.

"Congratulations, papa," Jake replied. Hank looked at the clinic door.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about? Myra ain't pregnant. She can't be. She . . ." The color from Hank's face seemed to drain all the way into his shoes.

"Just my guess," Loren replied, holding his hands up innocently. "Ah, Jake, can ya picture it now? Hank sittin' up in the middle of the night with a cryin' baby in his arms?"

"Why would I be doin' that?"

"'Cause when the baby ain't hungry, Myra's gonna want ya to do everything else."

"Why?"

"'Cause she's gonna use the excuse that you're the reason she had to go through all that pain when she had the baby," Loren said with a knowing nod. "Maude punished me that way right after Abagail was born. Mark my word, Hank. You're gonna have your hands full. No more late nights at the saloon."

"Hey, that ain't a good thing," Jake said quietly. "You'll be losin' business left and right, 'specially when she makes ya start bringin' the kid to work." Hank was starting to worry. Myra wouldn't do that to him, would she? The men were obviously trying to scare him, but Hank wasn't quite sure if he was ready to be a father again.

A few minutes later, Michaela opened the door, and Myra walked out ahead of her. Hank stood up, swallowed hard, and prepared for whatever news his wife had for him.

"Hank, Myra has some news for you," Michaela said with an awkward smile, not sure of how Hank was going to react.

"Ya do?" Hank wondered. He saw the light in his wife's eyes, and he knew it.

"Hank, we're gonna have a baby!" Jake and Loren began to laugh.

"Congratulations, papa!" Jake said loudly.

"And so it begins," Loren added. Hank's face had to have changed every shade of green known to man before he felt his knees grow weak. He sat down on the bench and stared up at Myra.

"Hank? Hank! Say somethin'!" Myra insisted.

"A baby? A . . ."

"Yeah," Myra replied with a smile. "Well, ain't ya happy?"

"Happy," Hank muttered, not sure of what to think at that exact moment. Jake and Loren had walked off to spread the news that the town's very own bartender was about to have his very own bundle of joy.

"Your baby should be here in March," Michaela pointed out. "Congratulations." Michaela walked into the clinic to give the couple some privacy. Myra sat down next to her husband.

"Hank, please say somethin'."

"I ain't sure what to say, Myra," he replied, looking over at her.

"You don't want the baby, do ya?" she asked with disappointment in her eyes. Tears began to sparkle in her eyes.

"It ain't that," he replied.

"Then what is it?"

"I just ain't sure I'm ready to be a pa again. It didn't work out with Zack, so I'm just worried it ain't gonna work out this time."

"Don't worry, Hank. We're in this together. It's gonna work out," Myra whispered. She pressed her lips to Hank's, and the words she had said to him seemed to click. He wasn't going to have to do this on his own. He had a wife, a wonderful wife, and she was going to be a good ma to his child. He stood up and embraced his wife warmly.

"You're gonna be a good ma, Myra."

"You're gonna be a good pa, too. Our baby's gonna love ya."

"Let's hope so," he replied with a laugh.

"It's getting near lunchtime. I better go start helpin' Grace."

"Yeah. I gotta go open up the saloon. I think it's time the fellas bought me a drink to celebrate." Myra laughed a little and kissed him again.

"Be careful today." She and Hank parted ways, both feeling nervous and happy, yes Hank was happy, about the upcoming arrival. Neither one of them really knew much about kids, but they were going to learn together.

* * *

_"Come on, boys. It's time to meet the new additions of the family," Sully said happily as he took the boys up the stairs of the homestead and walked into the room he shared with Michaela. She was sitting up in bed with two newborn babies in her arms._

_"Babies," Daniel pointed out._

_"Your sisters," Michaela said with a tired yawn. "Come meet Katie and Elise."_

_"Lise," Connor babbled. Michaela giggled at her little boy's pronunciation._

_"Say a quick hello, and give mama a kiss. These ladies have had a mighty long day." The boys gave their mother and sisters a kiss. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just gotta get 'em tucked into bed." Michaela nodded, and waited for Sully's return. When he did return a few minutes later, both Katie and Elise were ready to be put down in their cradles. She slowly stood, and Sully took Katie into his arms. As they placed the children in their cradles, Michaela looked at her husband._

_"Can you believe it, Sully? This is the second group of Sully children to sleep in these cradles."_

_"Never know," Sully added with a nod, "maybe their children will sleep in 'em someday."_

Sully opened his eyes and sat up in bed. It was storming outside, and the lightning and thunderclap had woken him from his dream. Michaela was sleeping peacefully at his side, her hands planted softly upon her swollen belly.

He moved his hand to stroke the side of her stomach, and he could feel a tiny foot kick him. He knew Michaela didn't believe him, but he was sure of it. He dreamed it all the time, and though he didn't want Cloud Dancing to tell him what the spirits said to him about this pregnancy, he knew in his heart that this was some power's way of telling him he was going to have twin daughters by Christmas.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Michaela seemed to be growing more energetic by the day. Sully hadn't seen her so full of life since before Annie came to stay. Having Annie around had seemed to take a little life out of Michaela, because she had become so focused on helping the girl. Sully didn't think his wife had noticed, but he sure had.

The children had the day off of school, so they were at home watching their little brothers while Sully was at the reservation and Michaela was at the clinic. Colleen had wanted to go into town to help Michaela at the clinic, but Michaela had insisted that she take a break seeing as she didn't have to go to school for a couple of days.

Brian was sitting on the floor while Connor and Daniel played with the old woodcarvings Brian used to play with. He had passed them down to his little brothers, and they seemed to enjoy them tremendously. Brian had even taught them how to make train sounds, and the boy couldn't wait until the train pulled into the station for the first time ever in Colorado Springs. That was supposed to be sometime in December, and Brian wondered if he'd be allowed to go visit Matthew in Denver once the train arrived.

"Colleen?" Brian asked, looking over at his sister as she wrote in her diary.

"Hmm?"

"Ain't ya gonna go visit Becky?"

"Remember, I ain't allowed to visit my friends right now."

"Oh yeah. It's 'cause of that night ya tried to sneak out, ain't it?" Colleen nodded with annoyance. "Well I think ya been punished enough anyway." Colleen thought about her brother's words for a moment. "I bet ma and pa will let ya go see Becky real soon." Just as Brian had said that, Sully came walking through the door.

"Hey pa," Colleen greeted him.

"Papa!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Hey kids," Sully greeted them. Brian looked at Colleen.

"Ain't ya gonna ask?"

"Brian!" she exclaimed.

"Ask me what?" Sully wondered. Colleen stood from the table and walked over to her father.

"Well, I was wonderin' if I could . . . Well, Becky needs help with her math homework, and I wanted to know if I could go help her." Sully hung his coat up on the door and turned back to her.

"I was talkin' with your ma this mornin', and we both think you've been punished enough." Colleen's face brightened with a smile.

"You mean I can go?"

"Yep. Don't be out too late."

"I'll be home before dark," Colleen promised.

"Best get out there and saddle up Shakespeare. He's been missin' ya." Colleen hurried over to hug her father.

"Thanks pa!"

"Remember to just go to Becky's house and back."

"I will. It ain't too far."

"Brian, maybe you should go with her."

"Why?" Brian wondered. Sully swallowed hard.

"Well, why don't I take ya over there?"

"Pa, I'm not a little girl. I can take myself." She saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll hurry, alright? I was getting good at ridin' fast." Sully thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. Start back home while it's still real light out. Stick to the main roads."

"I will. I promise." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon." She grabbed her shawl and rushed out to the barn.

Sully picked Connor up into his arms. The boy laughed and clapped his hands.

"Brian, help me get these two upstairs. They should probably take a nap before we go pick your ma up."

"Okay pa." Brian picked up Daniel, and the Sully men all traveled upstairs. Once Connor and Daniel were put down into their beds, Brian looked at the two empty cradles. "It's gonna be different havin' another baby around, ain't it pa?"

"Yeah. But it'll be good different." Brian looked up at his father as they walked into the hallway.

"I kinda want a baby sister this time around."

"Ya know the responsibility that comes with havin' a little sister, don't ya?" Brian nodded.

"Sure I do. Matthew always said he'd beat up any boy who ever looked at Colleen." Sully laughed. "But he didn't."

"That's right," Sully said with a nod.

"I'll protect her. I'll be a good big brother." Sully patted his son on the back.

"I know ya will. You're growin' up, son." Brian smiled proudly at his father before they retreated down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Colleen had finished saddling Shakespeare like Sully and Matthew had taught her, and she was just leaving the barn. She brought her horse into a steady gallop, and though she told Sully she'd stick to the main roads, she decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

The sunlight was filtering through the trees, and Colleen sucked in a breath of fresh air, happy to be out from under her parents' punishment. Her blonde hair was blow gently by the autumn breeze. Colleen felt so happy. She loved spending time with her little brothers, but it was nice to get away for just a little while. She couldn't wait to see her best friend. Sure, she saw her at school all the time, but they never got to spend any time together out of school.

As Colleen was thinking, a young man of about sixteen rode out on a large brown horse. He was ruggedly handsome, with a bit of stubble on his chin. His hair was dark, and his eyes were even darker. He was handsome, but there was something unsettling about him to Colleen.

"Afternoon, ma'am," he said, tipping his hat. Colleen swallowed hard and stared forward. He brought his horse up to ride next to hers. "Ain't ya gonna say hello?"

Colleen gently kicked Shakespeare's sides to get him to ride faster.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? What's a pretty girl like you ridin' out here all alone for? C'mon. At least tell me your name."

"No," Colleen replied.

"Well, I'll tell ya mine. My name's Charlie Lloyd." Colleen brought her horse into a faster gallop.

"C'mon boy," she whispered to the horse. The rugged-looking young man brought his horse to the same speed. Colleen didn't dare look at him.

"You're awful pretty," he said with a smile. "Ya remind me of a girl I used to know. Ya don't really look like her that much, but you're awful quiet." He reached out to touch her hair, but she jerked her head away.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled as she brought her horse into his fastest run. She heard him chuckle behind her.

"I didn't mean ya no harm!" The young man smiled in Colleen's direction, tipped his hat again, turned his horse, and started off away from Colleen.


	7. Hard to Believe

**Chapter 7: Hard to Believe**

Sully was unhitching the wagon out in the barn, and Brian was carrying his twin brothers into the house right behind their mother. Michaela had had a long day at work. She had performed two tonsillectomies, one hernia surgery, and had administered medication to children of all ages for several cases of the common runny nose and scratchy throat.

"Ma, are you feelin' okay?" Brian asked as Michaela put her medical bag upon the table, hung up her coat, and settled herself down into a comfortable chair in front of the fire.

"Yes, I'm fine," Michaela replied with a weak smile. "I'm just a bit tired."

"You should go rest upstairs."

"I'm fine," Michaela insisted. Brian sighed.

"I'll help pa with dinner. You just rest." Michaela smiled at her son. He seemed to be growing up so fast. He put Connor and Daniel down and took a hold of their hands. "C'mon guys. Let's go upstairs." Brian began walking up the stairs, helping the boys as they took a step at a time ahead of him. Michaela watched them, and she was overcome with such a warmth in her heart.

"You have four big brothers and a big sister who will be so happy to have you when you arrive," she whispered as she stroked her swollen belly. "Your mama and papa can't wait for you either. We are so blessed."

"We sure are," Sully replied, standing behind his wife's chair and leaning down to stroke the swell of her belly. Michaela jumped a bit.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I snuck in. Ya looked so happy," he said with a smile.

"I am happy, Sully."

"Ya know what Brian said to me earlier?"

"What?"

"He said he wants a little sister." Michaela chuckled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you whispered these ideas into our children's ears at night." Sully grinned.

"No matter what this baby is, it's gonna be lucky to have you as a ma." Michaela smiled, and Sully leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away, he caressed her cheek lightly. "You just rest now. I'll go start dinner." Michaela yawned and propped her feet up. Sully added a few pieces of firewood to the fire. When Brian returned from putting the boys in their room, and putting the gate Sully had constructed to keep the boys from getting hurt in front of the stairs, he joined his father in the kitchen to help with dinner.

Michaela wanted to work on the quilt she was making for the baby, so she slowly stood to move over to get it. As she was bending down, a sharp pain rushed through her lower back.

"Sully!" she exclaimed. Sully dropped what he was doing and rushed over to his wife's side. Brian came along as well.

"Ma?!"

"Michaela?"

"Something's wrong."

"The baby?"

"I . . . I need to lie down," Michaela gasped. Sully scooped his wife up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Brian followed quickly behind his parents. Once they were in the bedroom, he put her down on the bed and placed his hand upon her belly. He could feel it hardening a bit. "Contraction."

"It's too early," Sully replied softly with question in his eyes.

"Yes," Michaela replied, swallowing hard.

"I'll ride into town and wire for Dr. Bernard."

"No!" Michaela exclaimed, grabbing Sully's hand. "Don't leave me." She shut her eyes tight. Sully swallowed hard, hating to see his wife in pain.

"I won't go anywhere." He bent down to place a kiss to her forehead. "Brian! I need ya to go saddle up Taffy and ride into town. Ya need to wire for Dr. Bernard. Ya know how to do that?"

"Yeah," Brian replied. "I'll go now."

"Thanks son." Brian left quickly, and Sully pulled a chair up beside the bed. He stroked Michaela's forehead.

"You're gonna be alright, Michaela. Just close your eyes, and don't think about bad things."

"Oh Sully, it's too soon," she whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to take a deep breath.

"Shh," he coaxed. "Everything is gonna be alright. You'll see." He reached over to rub her belly, trying to ease her fears, but the pain came again, and she grabbed onto arm, squeezing so tight that he wasn't sure she'd let go without leaving her fingernails inside of his skin.

"Sully!" she screamed with fright. "Oh God! Oh God make it stop!"

"Tell me somethin' I can do for ya," Sully urged. Michaela swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Michaela?"

"Ah," she moaned. "Talk to the baby." Sully wasn't sure why she wanted him to do it, but he decided not to ask questions. He moved to lay on the other side of the bed, and he softly kissed Michaela's belly as the contraction subsided.

"Hey little one," he whispered softly. "It's your pa. Ya gotta listen to me, alright? Ya gotta hold on tight and make sure ya stay in there till it's your rightful time to be born. It ain't time yet. It's too soon. Just know that your family is gonna be waitin' for ya when it's time. We don't want ya to get here yet, 'cause we want ya to be happy and healthy. Please just hang on."

Michaela breathed slowly, and felt her body relax immensely. Sully looked up at her.

"Better?"

"Mmm," she nodded. "I think it's over."

"I hope you're right."

"Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be here, Michaela." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly, one by one. "Promise me you'll stay in bed 'til Dr. Bernard's come to see ya."

"I promise," Michaela replied tiredly, knowing that she was in no condition to be up and about after what had just happened.

"Do ya need anything?" Michaela brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I just need you to hold me." Sully pulled Michaela gently into his arms, and they both lay together, hoping that what had just happened wouldn't happen again until it was the right time.

* * *

Shakespeare trotted along through the shortcut, which Colleen hadn't intended to take on the way home. But the hour was growing late, and she had promised her father that she'd be home before dark. If she took the main road, she'd be home much later than she had expected.

She swallowed hard and pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. The sun was starting to set, and Colleen was happy that she was nearly home. But the woods were giving her an uneasy feeling.

Just as she was nearing the exit of the woods, a rider appeared ahead of her. It was the same rider she'd met earlier.

"So we meet again."

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been waitin' for ya."

"Well, go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"C'mon. Ya never told me your name."

"That's 'cause I don't want ya to know it." She continued on her horse, and the young man brought his horse up beside Shakespeare. Colleen let out an exasperated and nervous sigh.

"If ya ain't gonna tell me, I'll just have to guess. Hmm, is it Laura? Nah, you don't look like a Laura. Anna? Let me guess, Connie?" Colleen rolled her eyes, and felt a bit more brave considering she was nearing the homestead.

"If you must know, my name is Colleen, and I don't want to see you ever again."

"Miss Colleen," he replied with a smile. "It's pretty just like you." Colleen swallowed hard and kicked her heels into Shakespeare's sides. The horse snorted, but did as his rider wanted. He galloped off, and Colleen was relieved to find that this so-called Charlie wasn't following behind. Something about him made her feel unsettled. She knew he was trouble and that she should stay away, but something about him made her curious.

She rode Shakespeare into the barn and stabled him. She put his heavy saddle upon the fencepost and started inside just as the sun was disappearing in the sky.

Brian was just riding up to the house. For a split second, Colleen thought that perhaps her parents had sent her younger brother to look for her.

"Brian? What are you doin' out at this time?"

"Ma started havin' problems, and pa sent me into town to wire for Dr. Bernard." He dismounted Taffy, and Colleen's eyes grew wide.

"What?! Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I leftwhen she was still hurtin' awful bad," Brian replied. Colleen ran off toward the house, and Brian took Taffy into the barn to stable her as quickly as he could so he could get back to his mother.

Colleen rushed into the homestead, not bothering to close the door behind her, and as soon as she got upstairs, she rushed into Michaela and Sully's room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that they were both holding one another and sleeping soundly. Sully's hand was resting upon his wife's belly. Colleen let out a sigh of relief, and walked over to bring a quilt over. She draped it over both of her parents and left them alone. She met up with Brian in the hallway.

"How's ma?"

"She's sleepin'. So is pa."

"I was real worried about her," Brian said softly. Colleen bent down to hug her brother.

"It'll be alright, Brian. Ma's gonna be fine. C'mon. Let's go start dinner." Brian nodded and followed his sister down the stairs.

* * *

In the morning, Michaela woke still wrapped in Sully's embrace. They had both slept through dinner and the rest of that night, and Michaela was thankful, because she hadn't had any more pains since earlier the day before.

"Sully?" Michaela asked softly.

"Hmm?" Sully mumbled in his sleep.

"It's morning," she replied quietly. Sully sat up slowly, stretching his arms a bit. Michaela rested back against her pillow, and yawned tiredly.

"How do ya feel?"

"Good," she replied with a smile.

"I best go check on the boys," Sully said with a smile. He kissed his wife's forehead, her cheek, and the tip of her nose. Michaela laughed softly, and he finally placed a soft peck upon her lips. "I'll be right back." Sully got out of bed and started down the hall. When he walked into the boys' room, they were fully dressed, and Brian was sitting on the floor with a book in his hands.

"Mornin' pa," Brian greeted him. "How's ma?"

"She's feelin' better."

"Good. Don't worry. I already gave Connor and Daniel their baths. Colleen fixed breakfast, and she's keepin' it warm for you and ma on the stove."

"Thanks," Sully replied.

"Are ya goin' to the reservation today?"

"Nah. I'm gonna stay here with your ma."

"Alright," Brian replied. "Pa, can me and Colleen ride our horses to school today if we leave 'em with Robert E.? The wheel on our old wagon's getting ready to break, and he said he'd look at it when he ain't too busy."

"Sure. Or you can take mine and your ma's wagon. Robert E. just fixed the axel a couple weeks ago."

"Nah. I'd rather ride Taffy." Sully chuckled.

"Alright. Be sure to stop by the telegraph office after school to see if Dr. Bernard replied to your telegram."

"Okay." Brian put the boys' books away.

"See ya later pa. Can I see ma before school?"

"Go on. She's awake now." Brian nodded and left the room. Sully pulled the boys into his arms.

"Papa!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Want to go see mama?"

"Mama," Connor said with a yawn. Sully smiled and carried his boys across the hall just as Brian was leaving. Michaela had scooted to the center of the bed, and she was lying on her side. She smiled when she saw her husband with their boys.

"Say hi to mama," Sully whispered.

"Hi mama!" Connor exclaimed.

"Hi mama!" Daniel repeated. Michaela's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Hello sweethearts!" Sully put the boys down on the bed next to their mother. They crawled over to give her a kiss. "Aww, thank you."

"Colleen and Brian are leavin' for school. Brian said she left breakfast on the table downstairs. Want me to bring ya a plate?"

"That sounds nice," Michaela replied.

"I'll be right back." Sully left the room, and the boys snuggled up against their mother's belly, resting their heads near where the baby was kicking.

"Do you feel that?" she asked. The boys nodded with wide eyes.

"That's your baby brother or sister. You can say hello. Do you want to say hello to the baby? Say 'hi baby.'"

"Hi baby," the boys said with big grins on their faces. Michaela smiled as the boys touched her belly, feeling the baby's kicks against their little hands. They had looks of curiosity in their eyes, but they seemed completely thrilled that their little brother or sister was responding to their voices.

Watching the children laugh and play together was such a blessing to Michaela. She had never known that getting pregnant would happen so quickly for her. Here she was, twenty-seven years old with five children, two being her own, with another on the way. There wasn't a day that didn't go by that Michaela's life didn't amaze her. She had fought tooth and nail to get accepted to medical school, she had left the only home she'd ever known to be with the man she'd fallen in love with after only a few days of knowing him, and she had married that same man just a few months later. Nine months later, she had already acquired three wonderful children and given birth to the two most beautiful twin boys she'd ever seen. Now here she was, six months pregnant with her third birth child, and it had all gone so fast.

"Mama sleep," Connor babbled. Michaela kissed his cheek.

"Mama is sleepy," she replied softly, "but she's happy to have her boys here with her." She pulled them both into a hug, and the boys giggled happily, not realizing that once their new baby sister or brother came along, things would never be the same again.

* * *

As Colleen and Brian rode along towards town, Colleen spotted the young man she'd met in the woods the evening before. She didn't want Brian to see him or get involved in whatever was going on.

"Brian, why don't ya ride ahead?" she wondered. "I'd like to rest for a few minutes."

"C'mon. We ain't been ridin' that long. Ya can't be tired yet."

"Just go on!" Colleen replied. "Tell Miss Baker I might be a few minutes late."

"Are ya feelin' sick?"

"I'm fine. Just go on." Brian sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He rode off, and once he was out of sight, Colleen re-directed her horse to ride toward Charlie.

"Mornin' Miss Colleen," he said with a brazen smile. Colleen glared at him.

"I don't know what you want, but leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Then why'd ya come all the way over here for?"

"To tell you that."

"Well, how come you're still here." Colleen scoffed. This man was impossible.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you again."

"C'mon. Just give me a chance. I wanna get to know you."

"Well I don't want to get to know you!" Colleen replied with a heavy sigh. "Besides, I'm almost late for school."

"Meet me after school."

"I can't. I gotta stop by my ma's clinic in town."

"Your ma's a doctor?"

"And I'm plannin' to be one too." She sighed. Why was she telling him all of this? It wasn't any of his business. She turned her horse around and started off toward town again. Charlie caught up with her quickly.

"C'mon, Miss Colleen. I just wanna get to know ya." He pulled something from behind his back, and Colleen saw that it was a beautiful flower. She didn't think there were many flowers around seeing as it was nearly October. Colleen stopped her horse and looked over at Charlie.

"What do you want?"

"I think you're the prettiest girl I ever seen. I just wanna get to know ya, like I said." Colleen sighed heavily. The way he looked at her didn't seem too bold or forward anymore. Maybe it wouldn't' hurt to just talk to him.

"I get out of school at noon today. If ya want, you can meet me at the clinic when I go to straighten things up. I can't stay long, 'cause my ma and pa need me at home."

"I'll be there, Miss Colleen," he replied with a charming smile. She couldn't help but smile back, but she caught herself before he could see. She gave Shakespeare a kick, and the horse galloped off toward the schoolhouse.

* * *

Sully waited out in the hallway of the homestead a week later. He was holding Connor and Daniel, while Brian and Colleen stood beside their father. Michaela had been on bed rest for a complete week, and she seemed to be in good spirits considering the current situation.

Dr. Bernard was sitting with Michaela, examining her for a proper diagnosis. As he finished up, he walked over to clean his hands.

"Everything seems to be going well, Dr. Quinn," he said with a confident smile. You just need to get your rest, and keep up your strength."

"What about my practice?"

"I don't see any reason you shouldn't be able to go back to work as long as you stay off of your feet. Do you have any kind of a stood you may be able to sit on for special procedures?"

"I can order one," Michaela replied thoughtfully.

"Good. Do that, and everything should be fine. You were experiencing premature contractions, but you're lucky they didn't amount to anything serious. You say you haven't had them since the one afternoon."

"Yes. It just happened for a few minutes that afternoon."

"If it happens again, don't hesitate to send for me."

"I hate to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense, Dr. Quinn! You're one of my favorite patients." Michaela smiled a little. "I just need to listen to the baby's heartbeat. Have you been doing that regularly?"  
"Yes. Everyday," Michaela admitted.

"Ah, well, it's good to keep up on your baby's development." He began to listen for the baby's heartbeat, and Michaela relaxed a bit. "How has your husband been?"

"Very helpful. He's stayed home with me for the past week to make sure I'm alright."

"Well, you're lucky to have such a considerate husband. Many of my women patients come to their appointments alone and deliver without their husbands even knowing until the next day. Do you think your husband is ready for this new arrival?"

"He's more than ready. In fact, since I found out I was pregnant, he's been convinced I'm having twins again." She laughed a bit.

"Well, it is possible, though the probability that you'll have twins again is very low."

"That what I've been telling him," Michaela replied with a chuckle. Dr. Bernard continued to listen, and a funny look appeared on his face a few moments later.

"On the other hand . . ." Michaela's eyes went wide.

"What? On the other hand, what?"

"You're sure you've only heard one heartbeat?"

"Yes," Michaela replied.

"Well, I'd like you to take another listen."

* * *

"What's takin' so long?" Brian wondered as he paced back and forth.

"He's just makin' sure your ma's healthy and that the baby's fine too."

"Yeah, don't worry Brian. Ma and the baby are fine," Colleen said with a confident smile. Brian decided to change the subject.

"Who was that boy I saw ya with after school?" Colleen felt her heart begin to pound.

"What boy?"

"The boy you were ridin' with when I stayed after to see Anthony and Mary." Sully looked curious now.

"Yeah, what boy?"

"There's no boy," Colleen replied.

"Colleen's got a boyfriend," Brain taunted in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" Colleen scolded.

"Hey!" Sully replied.

"Sorry," Colleen whispered softly. The truth was that she was growing to like Charlie. He was rough, but when they talked together after school, as they had been for the last week, there was a side of him that seemed quite charming and sweet. She'd been riding Shakespeare to school every day since the day she met with him at the clinic after school. He had been so sweet, and had even brought her another beautiful flower. He was mysterious though. He didn't like walking through town. He liked going off to quiet places to talk, which worried Colleen. But she didn't feel like he was using her or anything. He hadn't even made so much as a move to kiss her yet.

"Well if ya do have a beau, I'm sure your ma and I'd like to meet him," Sully said, putting the restless twins down on the floor to toddle around. Colleen folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall.

A few more minutes passed.

"You sure ma's alright?" Brian wondered. Sully was beginning to become concerned himself, but he swallowed hard and nodded.

"She's gonna be fine, Brian. I promise." Connor began to cry.

"Mama! Mama!" Sully picked him up, knowing that his son was getting cranky.

"C'mon boys. Let's put you down for a nap." Colleen picked up Daniel, and she followed Sully over to the boys' room. Brian waited, holding his ear against the door. He couldn't hear anything but murmurs. Just as Sully and Colleen returned to the hallway, the door opened, and Dr. Bernard walked out. "How is she?" Sully wondered.

"Everything and everyone is just fine. I've given Dr. Quinn specific instructions to stay off of her feet as much as possible, but she can work."

"You're sure everything's fine? The baby?" Dr. Bernard chuckled.

"Why don't you go sit with your wife? She's asking for you." Sully nodded and patted the doctor on the back. Sully walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind himself. Michaela was sitting up and rubbing her belly softly.

"Dr. Bernard said everything's fine." Michaela smiled and chuckled softly.

"Yes," she replied, reaching her had out to him. "Come here." Sully sat down on the bed next to her on the bed. Sully looked at Michaela curiously. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, but the smile on her face let him know that she had some good news.

"What is it?"

"You were right."

"About?"

"Dr. Bernard confirmed it."

"What?" Sully wondered.

"We're having twins," Michaela replied, a tear trickling down her cheek. She smiled softly and waited for Sully's reaction. Sully wasn't quite sure he heard his wife right.

"What?"

"You heard me," Michaela replied with a giggle. "Twins, Sully. I didn't think it was very likely, but Dr. Bernard let me listen as well. For the first time, I heard both babies' heartbeats." Tears were glistening in Sully's eyes now.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I agree with Dr. Bernard."

"Two? Again?" he asked, a bit overwhelmed.

"I can't believe it, Sully," she laughed, wiping tears out of her eyes. "I really thought I was right. I thought there was just one. But there are two, and we're going to do it all over again. Connor and Daniel are just now getting into everything. Oh God. How are we going to do this? Oh, I've heard tales in my time, but my life seems to be turning into one of the most unrealistic tales I've ever heard! I met a man, fell madly in love, married him shortly after, and not even two years later, I'm a mother of five with two on the way." She felt panic suddenly settling over her. Sully took her hands in his and held them firmly.

"Michaela," he said softly, "it's gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine."

"How can you say that? Once these babies get here, everything is going to be so hectic and . . ."

"Michaela, calm down," Sully said softly.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? Why are you so calm? Oh right. I forgot. You've been planning on twins all along." Sully took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Breathe. Come on. Breathe with me."

"I don't need you to tell me to breathe. I'm breathing fine on my own without your help!"

"Please?" He took another deep breath, and Michaela finally gave in to do the same. Once she had exhaled, Sully smiled. "Better."

"No."

"You're not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm just scared and excited at the same time. This doesn't seem real, Sully. The probability of having twins twice in a row is very small."

"That don't mean it can't happen," Sully pointed out.

"Of course not. I just never expected it would happen to me." Sully pulled her close.

"But it is."

"What are we going to do, Sully?"

"We're gonna have two babies to tuck in at night instead of one." He kissed her softly. "It's gonna be alright."

"I can't believe how calm you are."

"I just know that our babies are gonna be the luckiest babies in the world, 'cause they've got such a unique family."

"I believe 'unique' is an understatement." Sully smiled.

"You ready to tell the kids?"

"Not yet."

"You wanna wait again?"  
"No. I just want to talk with you a little more about this."

"Alright. We can do that." Sully's hand caressed her belly. "What about?"

"Well, first of all, how do you propose that we go about taking care of four infants under the age of two?"

"Well, with the new babies comin', I can take the boys to the reservation durin' the day, and you can have the new babies with you so ya ain't runnin' 'round after the boys all day." Michaela swallowed hard.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

"It's gonna be real interestin' come Christmas time." Michaela laughed.

"At least we have two cradles. I should get started on another quilt."

"Wonder what the kids are gonna think?"

"I don't want them to think they have to be around all of the time to take care of the little ones. But we're going to need their help."

"I'm sure they ain't gonna mind. They love helpin' with Connor and Daniel." Michaela nodded slowly.

"Just remember that you ain't alone. I'm gonna be here with ya."

"I know. I'm just frightened. We've managed to balance the time we spend with all of the children, and I figured we'd be able to do the same with one more coming along. I just didn't expect this." Sully pulled Michaela closed and kissed her softly.

"Ya know ya got a lot of people who love ya. Everybody's gonna be around to help." Michaela nodded.

"You're right. You're right. This won't be easy, but we can do it. We've tackled the obstacle of having twins before. We can do it again."

"'Course we can."

"Alright. Let the children in."

"Kids!" Sully called. A moment later, Colleen and Brian entered the room.

"Ma?" Colleen wondered.

"We have some news," Michaela replied.

"What is it?" Brian asked. Michaela looked at Sully, her own throat practically closing up due to the emotional circumstances.

"We're havin' twins," Sully said quietly. Colleen's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

"Two more?" Brian asked.

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?" Colleen wondered.

"Apparently it is," Michaela sighed. Colleen grinned.

"Maybe it'll be two girls this time!" Michaela looked at Brian.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think we'd be getting two more. But I think I can be a good big brother this time around too." Sully patted his son on the back. "Are ya sure we ain't dreamin'?" Both Michaela and Sully laughed.

"No. This is really actually happening."

"We'll help out, right Colleen?"

"Right," the big sister replied. "Ma, I hope it's two girls, 'cause I'm really feelin' like we're outnumbered." Michaela grinned and rubbed her belly.

"We'll, I'll be happy with whatever we're blessed with, but I know that this pregnancy is meant to be. We've had so many scares, and now we've found out that we've been blessed with not one, but two babies again. I don't think I could have planned this better myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always wanted to have two of each. If these two end up being girls, then my dreams are accomplished."

"But you're gonna have more babies, right?" Brian asked.

"Um, I think it's a bit too soon to discuss that," Michaela replied quietly. "But I'm sure that this will be the last pregnancy for a long while."

"That's what ya thought after Connor and Danny were born," Brian pointed out.

"C'mon kids. Don't scare your ma like that."

"I'm fine," Michaela laughed. "I'd like to get some rest though."

"Pa, can we go fishin' with the boys?" Brian asked. "I bet this is the last time we'll be able to go fishin' 'fore the babies get here."

"Sure. Go on out and get the fishin' poles. Colleen, you comin'?"

"I should stay with ma."

"I'll be fine by myself. I'd like to have a nap, and I want my family to enjoy themselves. This winter, there won't be many chances to get out of the house with the snow coming in."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Go on." Brian and Colleen rushed out of the room. Sully kissed Michaela's forehead softly.

"Make sure to take it easy. We'll be back in a couple hours, though I don't feel right leavin' ya alone."

"I'll be fine, Sully. The only thing that might possibly happen is that I'll wake up from this incredibly confusing dream." Sully laughed and kissed her again.

"Ya ain't dreamin' Michaela, but this sure will be a good tale for the grandkids." Michaela giggled as Sully's lips brushed over hers again. "I love you."

"I love you," she answered. Sully left, closing the door behind himself. Michaela closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, still not quite believing that a miracle had occurred again. As she fell asleep, she prayed to God for the courage to be able to go through it all over again.


	8. Giving Life

**Chapter 8: Giving Life**

November proved to be quite difficult for Michaela, but she fought the aches and pains as they came her way. The ladies in town were excited that Michaela was once again having twins, and they were all buzzing about what to do for the baby shower.

Myra was settling into her maternal ways during her second trimester, and she was helping Michaela and Sully more often with the boys. While she would help Grace at the café, Connor and Daniel would play with Anthony and Mary after school. Everyone was excited about the all of the new arrivals, and one arrival was on Michaela's mind in particular.

She hadn't seen Annie in over a month, and she knew the girl was in her eighth month as well. Unfortunately, Michaela wasn't able to travel out to May's house to see the young girl, and Sully was too busy with the reservation and helping out around the house.

Colleen was off with the young man she still hadn't brought home for Michaela and Sully to meet. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to bring him home, but he seemed to be shy. She let her parents know that he was shy, and it concerned Michaela that she'd never heard the name Charlie Lloyd before.

As she was sitting at the clinic, thinking about all of these things, Kid Cole walked in carrying a young lady in his arms. Michaela recognized her immediately. Colleen followed in immediately.

"Annie?" Michaela wondered. She looked at Kid Cole. "What happened?"

"I found her walkin' into town. Said her Aunt May was murdered."

"What?!"

"George found me," she cried. "He beat me bad, but I got away. He killed Aunt May." Michaela looked at Colleen.

"Sweetheart, are you free to help me?"

"Yeah. Charlie didn't meet me. He probably forgot."

"Well, could you prepare a room upstairs?"

"Sure," Colleen replied. She rushed to do as her mother asked. Michaela began to cleanse Annie's cuts.

"Kid Cole? Would you mind waiting outside?"

"No ma'am. I think I'm actually gonna get a posse together and see if I can't catch this fella." Michaela nodded, and Kid Cole left, tipping his hat to the doctor out of respect.

"Annie, will you let me examine you?" Annie nodded, but gripped her stomach, crying out in pain. Michaela helped the girl lay back on the table, and she lifted the torn skirt. She noticed blood on her inner thighs. "Oh God. Annie did he . . .?"

"No," she cried. "I started hurtin' real bad and bleedin'. I knew I had to get help." Michaela knew this was bad, and if she couldn't stop the bleeding, she would very well lose Annie and her unborn child. Fluid began to leak out onto the table. "What was that?" Michaela swallowed hard.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but you're amniotic sac has broken."

"What's that mean?" Annie asked, gripping the side of the table from the pain.

"It means you're going to have to deliver your baby." Annie cried out in horror and pain.

"No! Don't let my baby die!"

"I'm going to do everything I can, Annie, but your baby is going to be very small, and there is a good chance that . . ."

"No. Don't tell me," she cried.

"Annie, I can already see the baby's head. You're going to have to push."

"I can't." Annie began to shake. "Please help my baby, Dr. Mike!"

"Sweetheart, I'm trying," Michaela replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Colleen returned to the room, and saw all of the blood.

"Ma?!"

"Colleen, I need you to get a bunch of small blankets. Will you do that for me?" Colleen nodded and went to do as Michaela instructed.

"Dr. Mike?" Annie asked as a contraction soared through her.

"What is it?"

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for being my family. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," she whispered to the girl whom she thought of as a daughter. She saw the life drain from Annie's face, and the girl passed out. When Colleen returned, she moved to her mother's side.

"She's gotta wake up, ma!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to deliver the baby by Caesarean Section. I need you to check her pulse for me." Colleen moved over.

"It's slow but steady," she replied softly. Michaela moved to get the instruments she needed for this emergency surgery. Fear tingled at her spine, her heart was in her throat, and she felt as if she was losing one of her own children. She closed her eyes as she prepared to make the incision.

"God, please don't take her away. She doesn't deserve this." Colleen moved to use the chloroform in case she woke during the procedure. Any jolt could prove fatal during this surgery. Michaela's hands were steady, but she felt weak in the knees as she began to free the baby from its mother's womb. It was smaller than an normal baby, but it was a few weeks early as well. The cord was nearly wrapped around its throat, but the color was very good.

Michaela lifted the baby into the world and placed it on a blanket nearby. Colleen moved to tend to the baby as Michaela began to sew up her incisions and administer the chloroform at the same time. Colleen held the baby close.

"Ma, she's not breathin'," Colleen said softly. Michalea saw as the baby began to turn a bit blue.

"Hold her upside down and slap her." Colleen didn't look too sure of this, but Michaela knew what she was doing. She held the baby in the way she'd see Michaela do it before, and slapped it hard. The baby began to scream and squirm. Both Michaela and Colleen let out sighs of relief, but Annie's battle wasn't over. "Take her into the other room and clean her up, please. I'll finish in here."

Colleen took the child into the other room. The baby girl had dark black hair, obviously from her father. Her skin was lighter than most Cheyenne babies, but most Cheyenne babies weren't half-white. Her eyes were dark brown, and her face was shaped just like her mother's. She had Annie's nose and ears. She was beautiful.

"Welcome to the world, little one," she whispered. A knock came to the door, and Michaela opened it. Sully stood there with the boys in his arms.

"What happened? I saw Kid Cole, Jake, Hank, Loren and Robert E. headin' outta town."

"It's Annie," Colleen replied as the tears began to fall. She looked down at the baby. "George found her and killed her Aunt May. She had a girl."

"Already? It's early."

"She looks like she's gonna be fine. Dr. Mike's doin' what she can for Annie, but there was so much blood." Colleen needed a good cry, but she had to care for the baby first and foremost.

"Let me help ya," he whispered. "You go help your ma, and I'll take care of the baby."

"Ya don't have to."

"Go on. Your ma's gonna need ya in there." Colleen swallowed hard, realized her father was right and left the room to help her mother with Annie. Sully held the little girl in his arms, and she cried loudly. "Shh. It's alright little one." He poured some heated water into a small bath and began to cleanse the baby. He had done this when Connor and Daniel were born, but this baby wasn't quite as relaxed as they had been. She was scared, and Sully knew she needed to be with her ma and pa. Unfortunately, her pa was a young man promised to a young Cheyenne woman, and her mother was fighting for her life on the operating table.

It seemed as if an hour had passed, and Sully was now sitting in a chair with the sleeping infant in his arms. He had wrapped her in a fresh blanket, and she'd gone right to sleep after her bath.

Colleen hadn't come out yet, but he heard footsteps nearing the door. Michaela came walking through. The tears in her eyes told Sully it wasn't good news.

"Michaela?"

"I lost her, Sully." Sully placed the sleeping child down and hurried to hold his grieving wife in his arms.

"Ya did what ya could," he whispered, rubbing her back gently and rocking her back and forth slowly.

"If she'd stayed with us . . ."

"If she'd stayed with us, George probably woulda killed one of us or the children. Michaela, don't think about what coulda happened."

"No. I think I could have prevented it."

"Ya didn't know this was gonna happen. Nobody did."

"How could a person be so cruel?!" she screamed out. "Annie was so innocent and naïve! She didn't know. God, why would a man do such a thing?"

"Nobody knows why people do the things they do." Sully felt the urge to let his own tears fall, but he wanted to be strong for his wife.

"She can't be gone. She can't be." Sully held her even closer. Colleen slowly walked into the room, and her heart began to break for her mother. They'd all thought of Annie as family, and it wasn't right what happened to her. She couldn't think about this right now. She could deal with it. She couldn't think about how God had taken away this precious life that hadn't done anything to deserve the things she had gone through.

She ran out of the clinic, mounted Shakespeare, and rushed off on her horse.

"Sully," Michaela whispered, having noticed what her daughter had just done, "go after her."

"I ain't leavin' ya."

"She's hurting. She thought of Annie as a sister. Please go after her. I need to tend to the baby." She brushed her tears away. "Please! I don't want her to get hurt." Sully nodded, kissed his wife's tear-stained cheek, and left the clinic quickly, knowing he needed to find his daughter. Yes, she needed to grieve too, but he needed to see her and make sure she was alright before he let her do that.

Michaela picked up the tiny child. She sat down in the chair where Sully had been sitting.

"I'm so sorry, little one. I'm so sorry I couldn't save her. She wanted you to be happy. She wanted to be a good mother." Michaela's voice broke as she rocked the child back and forth. She peered down at the sleeping child, seeing so much of Annie in her. God, she was a beautiful child. Annie had been a beautiful girl who had had an unfortunate tragedy happen to her that effected the rest of her short-lived life. "You're safe now. Nobody's ever gonna hurt you the way they hurt your mother. I'll see to that." She kissed the top of the child's soft head and wished she could wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Colleen dismounted Shakespeare after twenty minutes of riding. She couldn't ride any longer, and she needed to splash some cold water onto her face. She walked over to the creek and bent down to scoop some water into her cupped hands. She brought it to her face and let the cool liquid was away her burning tears. She wished she could wash away the memory of every terrible thing that had happened to Annie. God, Annie was dead. How could she die? How could she die while her child was being brought into the world?

She began to think of Abagail. She'd been young when Abagail gave birth to Hanna, but she could still remember the night her mother had to go with Sully for the delivery. Colleen had been playing with her doll when her mother returned with the grim news. Colleen could remember thinking that it wasn't fair to take two people out of the world, especially when one of them was just beginning her life, and the other had been looking forward to being a mother.

Then it hit her. Childbirth. It was something Michaela would be going through in just a short month or less. What if it happened to her too? What if she had to have an emergency Caesarean Section and Dr. Bernard couldn't save her life.

"No!" she cried out, pounding her fists into the river, making a very large splash. She felt two strong arms pull her up, and she turned to face her father. "Pa!"

"It's alright."

"Ma's gonna die. She's gonna die like Annie," she sobbed. She fell to her knees, and Sully stood frozen, memories of Abagail and Hanna flashing through his mind. When his daughter's sobs broke him from his memories, he knelt down beside her and took her into his arms.

"She's not gonna die, Colleen."

"How do you know?!" Colleen asked. "Abagail and Hanna, Grace's baby, and Annie! Ma can't die, Sully!"

"I can't tell ya what's gonna happen or what ain't gonna happen, but I can tell ya that your ma is the strongest lady I know. She ain't gonna leave her family. She's gonna fight all the way."

"Why did Annie have to die? She didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"I know. I don't have the answers, but I know that ya can't be scared of life."

"Grace almost died when her baby was born, but Dr. Mike was able to help her."

"Right. And Dr. Bernard's gonna know exactly what to do if somethin' bad happens."

"But ma couldn't save Annie. Why couldn't she save her?"

"Nobody knows why some people live and some people die."

"Why didn't God let her live? Why couldn't he let her be with the baby?"

"I don't know," Sully whispered.

"You don't know anything!" Colleen cried. "Ya can't tell me anything!" Sully knew she was crying out, trying to think of someone to blame for this horrible tragedy. Sully couldn't do anything but hold her tighter and hope she'd run out of tears long enough for him to get her back to the clinic to rest. "Leave me alone."

"I don't wanna leave ya like this."

"I'm okay. I just want some time alone. I wanna ask God why he took her."

"Colleen, I ain't leavin' ya, but I am gonna let ya have some time to yourself. I'll wait for ya on the main trail." Colleen nodded.

"Thanks pa," she whispered. After Sully had disappeared from sight, Colleen wiped her tears away, and stood slowly. She looked up, wondering why it had to be Annie? It could have easily been her and not Annie. She could only thank God for not letting it happen to her, but be angry with God for letting it happen to Annie.

The wind began to pick up, and Colleen began to shiver. She realized that she hadn't bothered to put on her coat when she left the clinic. She had been too upset, and hadn't thought about it. Now that the wind was getting so cold that it was beginning to bite through her skirt and shirt, she knew she should be getting back on Shakespeare and joining up with Sully.

"Goodbye, Annie," she whispered. She stood and walked over to climb up onto Shakespeare. She brought the horse out onto the main trail where Sully was waiting. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, pa."

"It's nothin' to apologize for right now. You're hurtin'. We all are. Annie meant a great deal to us." Colleen nodded and swallowed hard, wishing that she could see Charlie. He was a good listener. Maybe he could listen to her troubles and help her through the pain. She needed an answer. She needed to know why life could be so cruel.

* * *

Michaela had cleaned Annie up and bought a dress from the mercantile to dress her in for burial, and the young girl's body was resting upstairs. Grace would have to inform Robert E. to make a coffin so they could lay her to rest in the morning. Olive, Grace, Dorothy, Jenny, and Myra were gathered at the clinic, talking with Michalea and helping her out with the newborn child.

Nobody cared right now that the child was half-Cheyenne. All they cared about was that she had no mother, and her father didn't know she was born. Michaela wasn't even quite certain whether or not Silent Eagle knew he had fathered the child. Everything was a mess.

Anthony, Mary, Brian, Connor, and Daniel were all over with Horace at the telegraph office. He had promised to look after them, and send word that there was a murdering rapist on the loose. They didn't have a physical description though. It was almost like searching for a needle in a haystack.

"This poor child," Jenny whispered as she rocked the little one back and forth. "Me and Clayton could take her in for awhile."

"That's kind of you to offer, but I believe she needs to go live with her family."

"You said her pa's getting married," Olive said quietly. "You think his wife will accept her?"

"The Cheyenne are different from us," Michaela replied. "I'm hoping Silent Eagle will take this child, because she is a part of Annie. I know he loved her."

"This poor thing deserves a lovin' home and two good parents," Grace replied, stroking the child's soft hair. "Me and Robert E. could look after her too, if need be."

"I don't know what to do," Michaela admitted. "I know this little girl deserves to have two parents who'll take care of her and love her, but she also needs to know where she came from. She needs someone who can teach her about her past."

"Why don't you and Sully take her in?" Myra asked. "I mean, Sully's friends with the Cheyenne."

"Sully and I are going to have our hands full with the twins when they come, but if Silent Eagle can't take her, I don't want her going to strangers." Jenny passed the baby to Olive for a little while.

The door opened, and Sully and Colleen walked in. Michaela would have stood, but she found it difficult in her eighth month.

"Colleen? Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'll be alright." Sully gave Michaela a reassuring nod. Colleen looked over at the baby. That baby was the only part of Annie that would be left once the funeral took place. "Can I hold her?" she asked softly. "I want her to know she'll always have me to look after her if she needs a friend. She's got nobody." Colleen took the newborn from Olive.

"We need to speak with Silent Eagle."

"I went out to the reservation to talk to him. His ma said he went to see Annie at her Aunt May's house. Guess Annie didn't know . . . but George killed him too." Michaela felt her heart sink. This child truly was an orphan now. "I talked to Cloud Dancin', and he talked with Black Kettle. They can't take any more babies into their camp. They've got enough food for the people they have, but the furs are scarce. A newborn would die out there this Winter."

"Oh Sully," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of somethin'." Michaela wiped the tears away.

"We'll leave you folks be for now," Olive said softly, patting Michaela's shoulder. She, Dorothy, Myra, and Jenny left slowly. Grace stuck around.

"I'm gonna talk to Robert E. when he gets home. If ya can't find a place for her, we'd be happy to take her in."

"Thanks Grace. That's mighty kind of ya." Grace nodded and gave the baby a last look before she headed home. Colleen was rocking the girl in her arms.

"We can't let her go to an orphanage," Colleen insisted. "We can take care of her."

"I would normally agree, Colleen," Michaela whispered, "but we're going to have two newborns in the house very soon."

"So just because we're lucky enough to have a big family, and this baby's ma and pa are dead, we can't take her in?"

"It's not as simple as that, Colleen."

"Why can't it be?" she wondered. Sully swallowed hard.

"She needs attention that we ain't gonna be able to give her while we're lookin' after you and your brothers and the new babies."

"I'll help," Colleen promised. "Brian will too. I know he will."

"Sweetheart," Michaela whispered.

"We can't just let Annie's baby go to strangers! Not even the Cheyenne can take her. It's not fair."

"I know it isn't fair," Michaela whispered. "We'll take her home today and care for her, but we can't keep her with us forever." As much as Michaela wished she could take this child permanently into her home, she knew that what the baby needed was a home that could focus mainly on her. Jenny had offered on behalf of herself and Clayton. They would be good parents. Grace and Robert E. were wonderful with Anthony, and they so very badly wanted a baby girl of their own. There was definitely a home for this baby amongst some of the more kind-hearted citizens of Colorado Springs, but Michaela wasn't quite sure what would be best for her.

It was strange to think that just a couple of months ago, Michaela had been concerned about which home would have been best for Annie to stay in. Now she was worrying about the exact same thing, but in this case, it was for the sake of Annie's baby daughter.

* * *

Michaela rocked Annie's daughter to sleep that evening as she sat in front of the fire in her and Sully's bedroom. Colleen hadn't felt hungry enough to eat supper, but she'd finally come around and had a little to eat. Michaela had talked with her and tried to assure her that they'd make a good decision on behalf of the newborn.

Sully was tucking Connor and Daniel into bed as Michaela got the child to sleep. Sully had brought in one of the cradles so the baby could sleep in the room with them. The blanket Annie had made for her baby and accidentally left behind when she moved was now lying in the cradle for the un-named child. The baby had eaten out of a bottle, which Michaela had created using supplies around the house. The baby had eaten a full bottle, and was now on the verge of sleep.

"Come on, sweetheart," Michaela whispered. "Just close your eyes and have sweet dreams." She smiled down at Annie's daughter as Sully walked into the room. Michaela motioned for him to stay quiet, and as soon as the baby was sleeping, she placed her in the cradle and covered her with Annie's handmade blanket. "She's finally asleep."

"She's had a long day."  
"She almost didn't make it, Sully."

"But thank to you, she did."

"It was Colleen that saved her. I only instructed her on what to do as I was working on Annie. Colleen is going to make a wonderful doctor someday."

"I think you're right." Sully held his hand out and helped his wife stand. They walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. They turned down the oil lamps on either side of the bed, so the only light in the room was that from the fireplace.

"Do you think the baby's warm enough?"

"Yeah," Sully replied with a tired yawn. "She'll let us know if she ain't."

"Maybe Colleen's right. Maybe we should take her in."

"The baby? Michaela, I know we were think' 'bout takin' Annie and the baby in, but with Annie gone now, it ain't gonna be . . ."

"I know. It's just that I don't want the baby going someplace where she won't be able to learn about her heritage. I know you could teach her everything. Cloud Dancing could. She could even go to spend time with her grandmother at the reservation.

"Well, if she went to stay with Jenny and Clayton, I'm sure they wouldn't mind us teachin' her either. Same with Grace and Robert E."

"I know. I'm just trying to think of what's best for her. Maybe we're what's best for her."

"Michaela, it's been a long day. Let's get some rest, and maybe we'll be able to think clearer in the mornin'."

"Annie's funeral," Michaela sighed. "God, I don't want to bury that poor girl. And to think that the man who did this to her is still out there."

"The posse's goin' out after the service tomorrow."

"I'm not sure what good it's going to do, Sully. What if he's long gone?"

"He's stayed around all this time. I don't think he's goin' anywhere." Michaela sighed heavily, and Sully gently rubbed her knee. "Let's get some rest."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"Just try for the babies' sakes." Michaela nodded and settled down onto the bed, listening for the cries of Annie's daughter and thinking about how horrible this situation had turned out to be for the poor young girl.

* * *

After the funeral, guests arrived to give their condolences and talk for a little while. After everyone was gone, Michaela didn't want to think about it anymore. It hurt too much, and she knew that she couldn't block it all out, but she needed to have a little time to adjust.

The Sully family had gone back into town, and Michaela was working at the clinic, keeping herself busy. Colleen was helping out, while Sully and the boys were at the mercantile getting a few last minute things for when the twins arrived.

"Ma! I forgot that we got a telegram from Matthew today," Colleen spoke up, pulling it from the pocket of her dress skirt. She handed it to her mother, and Michaela's face brightened at the thought of her oldest son. "He and Ingrid just might make it for Christmas."

"That's wonderful news! Does Sully know?"

"No, but I can go tell him."

"Please do." The baby started crying in the next room, and Michaela sighed with exhaustion. This baby cried more than any baby she'd ever come into contact with, but she couldn't help but fall in love with the child from the beginning. Colleen gave Michaela a reassuring smile before leaving the clinic. The young doctor went to retrieve the child, but by the time she got into the other room, Grace was sitting there with her in her arms. The baby had stopped crying and was suckling on a bottle.

"I was just comin' over to visit ya, and I heard the baby cryin'. I thought I'd help ya out and take care of her for ya."

"Thank you Grace."

"Not a problem." She smiled softly. "Dr. Mike? Nobody's comin' in. Why don't ya go lay down for a little while, and I'll look after the little one."

"Oh no. You don't have to."

"I want to, Dr. Mike. I'll take her on a walk. I've got to meet with someone in a half hour, but don't worry, she'll be safe. It'll do her good to get some fresh air, and I'll bundle her up real warm." Michaela looked unsure, but weariness was coming over her.

"Alright," the doctor agreed. "I'll be in the next room lying down." Grace nodded, and Michaela left to go into the other room. Grace stood there for a moment before she slipped out of the clinic. She looked both ways to make sure nobody saw her leaving, and started out of town.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sully, Colleen, and Brian were walking across the street to the clinic with Connor and Daniel in tow. The posse was riding into town so quickly, that Sully had to put an arm out to stop Brian from stepping out too far.

"Pa! The posse! They're back!"

"Yeah. Looks like they got somebody too."

"Get inside," Sully told the children. "Take the twins with ya." Colleen and Brian decided to do as their father told them, but they went to look out of the window so they didn't miss out.

Sully rushed over to the posse. Hank was just dismounting his horse.

"What's goin' on?"  
"We're about to have ourselves a hangin'! We found the guy who killed Annie Black and her Aunt. Found him with blood stained clothes near Willow Creek. Jake got off of his horse and pulled the captive off with him. His hands were tied behind his back, and his face was battered with bruises. A scream was heard from the mercantile.

"No!" Colleen rushed out alone and ran to the posse. "That's Charlie! He's not a killer!"

"You're right," Kid Cole replied. "He's a killer and a rapist. Confessed to it when we found 'im with an Indian knife." Sully took the knife from Kid Cole's hand. He sighed heavily.

"That's Silent Eagle's. Or it was."

"No!" Colleen cried. "It can't be. Charlie!"

"Name's George," Robert E. said, shaking his head.

"Oh my God," Colleen cried. She shook her head. "No!" She took off for the clinic.

"Let's have that hangin' now," Hank encouraged.

"No!" Kid Cole barked. "We'll have ourselves a trial, and when the verdict comes in guilty, we'll have a hangin'. Mr. Slicker, go wire for the nearest judge." Jake nodded, and he started off toward the telegraph office, wishing they could get this over with now. "Hank, help me get this fella to the jail." Hank and Kid Cole walked off with George, and Sully stood there, staring after them. Brian came running out of the mercantile with Connor and Daniel hold onto his hands.

"That's the kid I saw Colleen ridin' with." Brian patted his son on the back.

"C'mon. Let's get to the clinic. Your sister's gonna need your support." Sully picked the twins up into his arms and walked with Brian over to the clinic as many of the town's citizens gathered at the jail, wanting answers as to why George did the things he did.


	9. Why?

**Chapter 9: Why?**

Michaela paced the floor of the clinic, waiting for Grace to return. It had been two hours! Where was she? Sully watched his wife pace, and he felt that she was worrying over nothing. Grace wouldn't ever put that child in harms way. She probably just got delayed and was taking a bit longer than expected.

Brian was upstairs reading the twins a story before their nap. Colleen was busying herself by cleaning all of the surgical instruments, though Michaela had done the same thing earlier that day.

Michaela and Sully had tried to talk to Colleen, but Colleen wasn't ready yet. The most she could tell them was that George never hurt her. Michaela was relieved that he hadn't hurt her daughter, but she was horrified that all of this time, her daughter's secret beau had been a cold-hearted rapist and murderer. Both Sully and Michaela were thankful that George hadn't hurt their daughter, but they were also confused as to why he didn't hurt her. All of that time, he had every opportunity, but he hadn't hurt her. Did he have other plans for her? Was he going to do something even more brutal that he'd ever done before? The very thought sent chills down Michaela's spine.

The silence was getting to be too much for Sully. He needed some fresh air. He started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Michaela wondered.

"I need some air."

"I'll join you." Sully nodded and held his hand out to his wife. She took it, and he helped her with her coat. They closed the door once they were outside, and the cool November air was mildly soothing to the both of them. Michaela looked into Sully's eyes, and she could see how much he was hurting. "Sully, talk to me."

"I was just thinkin' about how easily that coulda been Colleen in Annie's place. It's been goin' on for a few months, and he didn't do anything. He had to have been plannin' something."

"I'm just thankful he didn't do anything." Michaela shivered and pulled her coat tighter.

"So am I, but I wanna know why he did it. I wanna know why he got our daughter to trust him. She rode with him so many times. What if he'd done something?"

"I don't think we'll ever know the answers, Sully, but we can be thankful that our daughter's safe."

"We can't say the same for Annie." Michaela looked away.

"No we can't."

"I feel like we should do somethin' to make up for what happened, but nothin' is ever gonna make up for what happened. I know that kid is gonna hang. I ain't one for those kinda things, but what he did hit home. I thought of Annie as family, and he hurt her. He coulda hurt Colleen. They ain't gonna get a fight from me when the verdict reads guilty and they build the gallows." Michaela touched Sully's shoulder.

"I think he needs to pay for what he's done," Michaela agreed, "and if he goes to prison, who's to say he won't escape?"

"Nobody. Ethan Cooper got out and he wasn't half as sick as this kid." He shook his head. "If the circumstances were different, I might not feel like this, but they are the way they are, and I hope he rots for it." Sully walked away, and Michaela felt her heart beginning to break. She walked after him.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm goin' to the jail. I gotta find out why."

"Let me go with you."

"I gotta do this alone."

"I need to know too!" Michaela exclaimed. "Colleen is my daughter too, and this boy could have hurt her! I want to know why he pursued her all of this time! I want to know why he killed an innocent old woman, beat a young pregnant girl, and killed an innocent Cheyenne who was trying to protect the girl he loved. I want to know why he hurt Annie over and over again!" Michaela began to sob, and Sully pulled her close.

Colleen walked out onto the porch, seeing her parents holding onto one another. She slowly walked over to them.

"Ma? Pa?" Michaela turned in Sully's arms to see her daughter. "If you're goin' over to see Charlie . . . I mean George, I wanna go too."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Colleen," Michaela warned.

"Why not? He didn't hurt me physically, but he still hurt me, ya know?"

"Colleen, maybe you should wait at the clinic? Grace should be comin' back with the baby."

"No! I wanna go with you!" she shouted. A few townsfolk turned to look at the little scene.

"Colleen, please!" Michaela exclaimed, her nerves wearing thin from the events of the past couple of days.

"I'm going!" Colleen started for the jail, and Michaela looked at Sully.

"Just for a few minutes," Sully whispered. "It ain't gonna do any more harm that ain't been done already." Sully took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly before leading her to the jail.

The crowd had scattered, and Kid Cole was seated inside, writing out all of the known crimes committed by this man. When Michaela, Sully, and Colleen walked into the jail, they immediately saw George sitting up in his cell, a blank look in his eyes.

"We want a few minutes," Sully requested.

"That ain't such a good idea," Kid Cole replied, putting down his pencil.

"Just a few minutes? I don't think that will do any harm, do you?" Kid Cole sighed and tipped his hat.

"No ma'am. I'll be outside if ya need me." He left and closed the door. Sully walked over to stand at the bars of the cell.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did ya hurt that girl? Why did ya hurt Annie?" George smirked a little and looked him square in the eyes.

"Guess there was nothin' better to do." Sully wanted to reach through the bars and strangle the life out of this young man.

"Why did ya kill an old woman and an Indian?"

"Old woman was in my way. All Indians can die for all I care. World would be a lot better without 'em."

"Why were you so nice to me?" Colleen spoke up. She stepped toward the cell, and Michaela reached out to her. "No, ma. I gotta do this." She stepped closer. "Why?" George stared at Sully.

"Answer her." His gaze traveled to Colleen.

"Why didn't you hurt me? We had all that time together? Why did ya treat me so good and then go and do somethin' so bad?"

"Oh, I had plans for you, Miss Colleen. I had plans."

"You're disgusting," she whispered softly. She looked at Michaela and Sully. "I don't wanna hear anything else." She left the jail, and went to spend time with her brothers at the clinic. Michaela looked at the man behind bars.

"You sicken me," she hissed. "You repeatedly hurt a young girl just for sport, and when you came back for her, you killed two people she loved most in this world. You had plans to hurt my daughter, and you told her to her face!"

"I'm an honest man, ma'am."

"Honest? What about the lies you told my daughter?"

"Didn't say I wasn't tricky." Michaela shook her head.

"I don't care what happens to you once that verdict is read. I just hope you pay for all of the crimes you've committed. I know you will. If justice prevails, you'll pay." She stormed out of the jail, and Sully followed behind her. Kid Cole went back to watch the prisoner.

"Michaela!" Sully called, catching up to her in the middle of the street. She turned around to look into her husband's eyes.

"I'm sorry I got carried away."

"No. Never be sorry. Don't be sorry 'bout the words you said to him. He deserved it. He deserves everything you said."

"I . . ." She turned to see Grace and Robert E. standing on the porch of the clinic. She hurried off just as Robert took the newborn girl into his arms. "Grace? Where on earth have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was about that baby?!" Sully rushed to catch up.

"Hold on, Dr. Mike," Grace said quickly. "I went to the reservation."

"What?!" Michaela asked.

"I went to see if I could talk them into takin' the baby in. Cloud Dancin' explained to me why. I just needed to hear it from them. I needed to know that this little one has no place to know."

"Well?" Michaela wondered.

"Well, now that I know," Grace began, "I want to take her in." Michaela looked at Sully. He didn't seem to mind the thought.

"Me and Grace talked about it last night," Robert E. explained. "Anthony sure would like to have a little sister, and we'd love to have her."

"You both know she's half-Cheyenne," Sully said quietly. "We want her to know where she came from. We want her to know her Cheyenne family."

"We're alright with that," Grace replied softly. "We just think we can give this little girl a lot of love." Michaela looked at the child and saw how comfortable she looked in Robert E.'s arms.

"You're both sure about this?"

"Only if you think it'd be a good idea," Grace replied. Sully put his arm around Michaela, and they both knew the right answer.

* * *

Baby Isabelle was a very lucky little girl. She had two loving parents, Robert E. and Grace, and a happy big brother. By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, she had grown into a happy, healthy one month old. She'd been given the Cheyenne name "Crying Eagle" because she had quite a healthy pair of lungs, and having "Eagle" in her name was a tribute to her young Cheyenne father. Sully had already begun teaching her of her past, and Grace, Robert E., and Anthony loved hearing the stories he had to tell. She even had a dream catcher to hang above her cradle at night. Everyone was much happier.

A trial and a hanging had already been completed for George, and his body had been taken away for a private burial. The town was still deeply saddened by what had happened to Annie, but when little Isabelle was around, it made up for the pain a little.

Michaela was miserable, on the other hand. She was all very well and good emotionally, but physically, she found it taxing to get out of bed in the morning or to walk down the stairs. Connor and Daniel were two very healthy and active fifteen month olds, so Sully was also tired all of the time.

Luckily, through all of the horrible things that had happened lately, everyone was able to be happy because of the impending due date of Michaela's. It was the Eve of Christmas and of Michaela and Sully's anniversary. Matthew and Ingrid were due to arrive tomorrow morning on the first train to ever pull into Colorado Springs along with Dr. Bernard who would be visiting until Michaela gave birth.

Things had changed so drastically over the last four months, but it seemed as if things were finally quieting down. Though, in a few short days, or so Michaela thought, the Sully household would be in a frenzy yet again.

Hank and Myra were settling into the fact that they were going to be parents, and they were practicing yet again this Christmas Eve. The extra rooms had cots set up in them for the four Sully children that would be spending the night. They were giving their parents time together until Christmas afternoon, and then they would all meet in town to greet the train, Ingrid and Matthew, and Dr. Bernard.

"Ma? Where's my green shawl?" Colleen asked as she passed by the master bedroom. Michaela was sitting in the rocking chair by the window, thinking about everything and nothing all at the same time. "Ma?" Colleen walked into the room. Michaela looked over at her and smiled. Colleen had sure changed since what happened with George. Though she still thought about it, she had moved on. She hadn't become reclusive and drawn away from everyone. She'd done the opposite. She was closer with her parents, more obedient, and she was even starting to spend time with boys after school, in a supervised location of course. Michaela was happy that Colleen was dwelling on the past month. Yes, they had all grieved together, but they knew there were better things coming up that they wanted to be able to celebrate in happiness. "Ma?"

"Sorry sweetheart. Um, what did you ask me?"

"My green shawl? Where is it?"

"I believe I saw Brian run down the hall with it five minutes ago."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Colleen asked.

"You expect me to chase after your brother in my condition? Please, when you're nine months pregnant, you'll understand." Colleen smiled a little.

"Alright, I'll go find him. How are you feelin'?"

"I'm good."

"Ma, maybe you and pa should stay in town. It's startin' to snow."

"We're fine," Michaela replied. "The wagon is already hitched in the barn in case of an emergency, so I want you and the boys to enjoy Christmas Eve with Hank and Myra. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll meet Matthew and Ingrid and come home to open presents." She held her hands out. "Help me up?" Colleen helped her mother stand. "Colleen, I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"What?"

"During this whole ordeal with George, and with Annie dying, you've kept yourself together."

"I have not," Colleen replied, looking down. "You remember how I acted when Annie died; when I found out who Charlie really was."

"But the point is that you've kept a strong head on your shoulders. You've allowed yourself to grieve, but you haven't let it get in the way of your life."

"Neither have you," Colleen replied with a soft smile. "With Charlie, I thought he loved me. I thought he really cared, but he lied to me that whole time. When I found out he was the one who hurt Annie, I knew I'd been wrong about him. It wasn't my fault. There was no way I coulda known." Michaela nodded.

"And you know that." She sighed heavily.

"Ma?"

"You're just starting to remind me of myself."

"That's a good thing, I think," Colleen pointed out. Michaela smiled and hugged her daughter. "Alright, I'm going to track down Brian and find out where he hid my shawl." She left the room, and Sully walked in with a cup of steaming hot tea.

"You should be restin'."

"I was getting tired of sitting down all day. It feels good to stand."

"Ready for our second anniversary?"

"Mmm," Michaela replied with a smile, taking the cup of tea and having a sip. "I can't believe we'll be married two years ago tomorrow, and we've got two children and two on the way to show for it." Sully laughed and took his wife into his arms. "Unfortunately, it seems as if our anniversary is going to be spent right here in this room."

"What's unfortunate about that?" he asked with a wink.

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed. "I'm not feeling very romantic right now, and I don't see how you could be attracted to a big, fat pregnant lady."

"I think you're gorgeous."

"'You're not big and fat' was what I was hoping for," Michaela said with a chuckle. Sully smiled and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Ya know I don't think you're fat," he replied. "You're beautiful."

"Well, I think making love may be out of the question. I can't get comfortable, and I don't want our second anniversary to be memorable in a bad, painful way." Sully laughed.

"Don't worry. I want ya to feel good, so if you want me to just hold ya, that's what I'll do."

"How did I get lucky enough to have a husband as sweet as you?" Michaela wondered. Sully smiled again. Colleen came into the room again, this time wearing her green shawl.

"Hank and Myra are here."

"Alright. I'll come downstairs and see you off." Michaela and Sully started down the stairs. The children were with Myra and Hank. The two were holding Connor and Daniel who were bundled up warmly.

"We wanna thank you both for watchin' them today. Colleen and Brian will help with the boys."

"It ain't a problem. Myra's got it in her head that we're gonna have four more after this one," Hank said with a bit of apprehension in his voice. "Looks like we better get to practicin' with your kids." Sully laughed.

"Well, let us know if they give ya any problems."

"They'll behave," Michaela said with a smile. "Right?"  
"Right," Colleen and Brian replied in unison. Hank and Myra helped the kids into the wagon, and about ten minutes later, Michaela and Sully were left all alone. Pup and Wolf rushed out of the cold and into the house before Michaela and Sully went back inside.

Sully walked over to add a few logs to the fire. Michaela moaned as she felt a foot press into her bladder. She made a mad dash, well, as quickly as she could run in her present condition, and made it to the indoor toilet. As Michaela was relieving herself, Sully walked over to the fireplace where several stockings had been put up. There was one for himself, Michaela, Colleen, Brian, Matthew, Ingrid, Connor, Daniel, Wolf, Pup, and the two new arrivals. Those stockings, however, were labeled Baby A and Baby B.

Sully smiled, thinking about how far his family had come recently. They'd grown from two to five with Charlotte's death. Nine months later, they went from five to seven. With Annie added to the family, they had been at eight, but now that she was gone, all that remained was her memory and that baby girl whom Grace and Robert E. loved like she was their own. Soon, the Sully family would grow with two new children, and Sully couldn't have been happier about it.

He sat down in a chair in front of the fire. He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he and Michaela became one as husband and wife. She was still just as beautiful as that very day, and it seemed as if two years had only been one.

Michaela returned to the living room with both hands on her back.

"Better?" Sully wondered. Michaela smiled a little.

"I find it hard to believe that I can still smile despite the constant pressure on my back, the frequent need to relieve myself, the swelling in my ankles, and the fact that one of our children likes to use my ribs as a drum. But I'm managing."

"Beautifully, I must add," Sully replied. Michaela smiled again.

"Flattery definitely works." She yawned and looked at the old clock on the mantle. "Look at that, Sully. It's eight o'clock already. In four hours, we'll be celebrating two special occasions." She winced a little.

"Michaela? Do you wanna go lie upstairs?"

"That would probably be good. The pressure's getting more and more intense."

"Maybe I should go get Dr. Bernard in town."

"No, no. I'm sure its fine." Sully helped her as they started up the stairs. Wolf and Pup were lying in front of the doorway, but they moved out of the way as Michaela and Sully walked through. Sully helped her into bed.

"Do ya need anything?"

"Nope. I just need you," she replied. Sully crawled into the bed to lie beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, and soon, Michaela was falling asleep against his chest.

* * *

"Ma? Can I hold her now?" Anthony asked as he ran into the house after playing in the snow with Mary. Grace was sitting in a rocking chair with Isabelle in her arms, feeding her from a bottle she'd specially ordered at the mercantile.

"As soon as you change into some dry clothes, you can," Grace promised. Anthony rushed off to his room to change out of his soggy clothes. Robert E. walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"How's she doin'?"

"Just fine," Grace replied with a grin. "Aren't ya, Belle?" Isabelle stopped drinking from the bottle, and Grace set it aside. "It's your first, Christmas, little one, and you're gonna have plenty more to come." Robert E. settled down into a chair nearby.

"Grace?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about her?" Grace smiled down at Isabelle.

"Think about who?"

"The baby," Robert E. said quietly. "The baby we lost." A look of sadness appeared over Grace's face.

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I was curious."

"Why do you wanna talk about her?"

"We can't pretend like she didn't exist, Grace. She did."

"I know that," Grace replied quietly, placing Isabelle down into a cradle made by Robert E. "I just don't think that this is the right time to be talkin' about her."

"Why not?"

"We're supposed to be happy, Robert E. I can't be happy if I'm livin' in the past!"

"But ya can't ignore it completely." Grace sighed heavily.

"I ain't ingorin' it, Robert E. I think about that little girl every day. It don't matter if I'm sleepin' or not. She's always on my mind. Nothin' is ever gonna replace her. I just don't wanna bring myself down thinkin' about what coulda been. Now we've got this beautiful little girl in our lives. She ain't ours by blood, but she is ours just as much as the baby we lost was in my heart."

"I'm sorry if I upset ya. I just needed to know."

"It's alright," Grace replied, wiping the tears away. "I know we can't just stop talkin' about her." Isabelle squirmed in the cradle, and Robert E. smiled.

"We'll tell her about her big sister one day," he whispered. Grace smiled, and Robert E. pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Grace."

"I love you too," she replied with a sniffle. Anthony rushed into the room in clean, dry clothes.

"Now can I hold her?" he asked eagerly. Robert E. and Grace laughed.

"Sure you can," Robert E. replied with a laugh. He scooped her up and placed her into Anthony's arms. "There's your little sister." Anthony grinned widely and rocked Isabelle back and forth.

"When she's older, can I teach her stuff?"

"Of course ya can," Grace replied. "That's what big brothers are for."

"Well, you and pa get to teach her stuff. Sully gets to teach her stuff about the Cheyenne too. What's left?" the boy wondered.

"Lots of things. Anything you wanna teach her, son," Robert E. replied. Anthony got a thoughtful look upon his face, and he slowly walked over to stand by the window.

"Look, Isabelle. See the snow comin' down? Tomorrow mornin', we'll wake up and there'll be presents under the Christmas tree." Robert E and Grace stood together, holding one another as they watched their two children at the window. "We got somethin' in common, Belle. We're both adopted. This is my first Christmas with ma and pa. This is my first Christmas with a tree to decorate. I'll teach ya how to decorate the Christmas tree when ya get older too." Tears sprang to Grace's eyes, and she held back the tears of joy. After losing their daughter, she hadn't counted on ever having another child. Now here she was at Christmas time, with two beautiful children who had no other place to go. It was true. Miracles did happen.

* * *

The snow was blowing so fast outside that a Winter Wonderland seemed to be forming on the town of Colorado Springs. While many people were warmly tucked into their homes and beds, the Sully children weren't anywhere near tired.

"Daniel!" Hank called as a Sully twin ran around the kitchen naked.

"That ain't Daniel," Brian replied. "That's Connor."

"Whatever. They're both two little monsters!" he exclaimed, catching the boy and holding him firmly so he wouldn't get away again. Myra was carrying Daniel around.

"Daniel's bein' good," she replied with a smile.

"What's got Connor so rowdy then?" Hank wondered as he dragged him to the washtub.

"No baff!" Connor babbled.

"Tough luck, kid. Ya gotta have a bath after getting yourself messy durin' dinner." Colleen laughed as she helped clean the dinner table. She could hear Connor splashing about in the tub and putting up quite a fight.

"You sure he's ready for kids?" Brian asked Myra.

"He'll do fine. But, I don't think he really believes his kids are gonna be a handful."

"Really? Hank's kids?" Brian wondered with wide eyes. Myra laughed and shook her head.

"I knew I liked havin' you around," she laughed. She took Daniel up the stairs and placed him in a bed. When she returned downstairs, Hank was following Connor, who was still naked, but this time he was soaked and soapy. Little wet footprints trailed from the washroom, through the kitchen, and into the living room. Connor stopped as Myra cut in front of him. "Connor Sully! Are you bein' bad for Uncle Hank?" Connor put a finger in his mouth, grinned, and nodded. Brian laughed.

"Here. I'll get him ready for bed. He ain't used to havin' strangers give him baths."

"Strangers my . . ." Hank started.

"Easy," Myra scolded. Brian took his little brother by the hand and led him upstairs to dress him. Hank collapsed in a chair at the table as Colleen finished wiping it down with a wet rag.

"Are they always this rowdy?" he wondered.

"Mostly every night before bedtime," Colleen answered.

"Good luck. Once them new kids come along, your house might as well be a loony bin." Colleen just grinned and shook her head.

"Hank, why don't ya go upstairs. Help Brian get Connor ready to sleep.

"Connor ain't gonna listen to me."

"Well, ya can't go 'round lettin' him think he's boss. Our kids are gonna be spoiled rotten if you let them think they can pull one over on ya." Hank grumbled for a few moments before realizing that he didn't want his kids to be as rowdy as he was as a boy.

"I'll be down later." He hurried up the stairs, and Myra laughed.

"He can't wait till this little one comes along. It's hard to believe I'll be a ma in just three more months."

"You'll be a good ma," Colleen promised. "You're good with Daniel."

"I just hope I can take the same care of my own baby."

"You'll be able to do it. If ya ever need any help, I'm sure ma would be willin' to help out."

"She's got enough to worry about," Myra laughed. "She's gonna have her hands full, that's for sure."

"But me and Brian are gonna help."

"That's good. I didn't know Charlotte very well, but she sure raised you kids up good."

"Thanks," Colleen replied with a grin. "If my real ma was still here, I wonder what she'd think of how everything's been goin'?"

"I think she'd be proud of you for bein' such a good daughter to your ma."

"I don't feel like I've been so good," Colleen admitted.

"You've been there to help out, and that's what counts. Charlotte would be proud."

"Thanks Myra," Colleen said with a smile. She went back to helping her clean the kitchen, and hoped that one day, she could be as good of a mother as both of her mothers had been.

* * *

At ten o'clock, Michaela woke to a sharp pain in her lower back. It wasn't a short pain by any means. It hurt for several seconds before slowly tapering off. She gasped, and shook Sully's shoulder.

"Sully!" He woke abruptly and sat up with alarm. Michaela hasn't done a thing like that to wake him up in a long time. During pregnancy, that meant one of two things. She was either hungry or in labor.

"Michaela? Michaela? Is it time? Is it time?!" he asked quickly.

"I don't know," she replied softly, trying not to move too much. "But I know that was definitely a contraction."

"Alright. I'll go out there and get the wagon ready to go. You just lay there and try to relax." Michaela nodded quickly, and Sully pulled his coat on before heading out. Michaela sat up and slowly swung her legs over to dangle at the side of the bed. She began to rub her belly slowly, hoping that the pain wouldn't come again very quickly. Michaela recalled the labor and delivery with the boys being rather quick, and she knew that second babies or deliveries usually went even more quickly. She stood slowly to help relieve some of the pressure on her back, and as she did so, another pain shot through her.

She grimaced and began to walk around. She felt a little big better, but the tightening from the contractions was extremely painful.

Wolf and Pup poked their heads into the room and stuck their tails between their legs before running off at Michaela's screams.

"Okay. It's going to be fine. Just wait until your papa comes in to take me into town. Oh!" Another contraction came. God, they were coming too quickly! She moved back over toward the bed, and just as she was starting to sit back down, she felt something odd happen.

"Sully!" she cried out, gripping the bedpost. Sully came running into the room. The look on his face told Michaela that something wasn't right. "What?!"

"There's a blizzard out there, Michaela. The road is completely covered in snow. Can't see more than a foot in front of me. We ain't getting anywhere tonight." Michaela swallowed hard and shook her head.

"That's not good, because my water just broke!"


	10. Two for the Price of One

**Chapter 10: Two for the Price of One**

By eleven that night, Sully was downstairs heating water to sponge bathe his laboring wife with. She was excruciatingly uncomfortable, and Sully didn't know what else to do for her. He had tried giving her a back rub, but that hadn't worked out too well. His foot massages only made her muscles cramp even tighter. He was running out of ideas, but he hoped this would relax her.

"Sully!" she screamed loudly, the pain becoming nearly unbearable. Sully quickly poured the warm water into a pitcher and carried it upstairs. Once he reached the bedroom, he found her lying in the center of the bed, trembling and panting heavily. He poured the water into a basin and put it on the nightstand.

"It's alright," he soothed, brushing her hair out of her face with his hand. Michaela moaned, and Sully dipped the sponge into the water, wrung it out, and began to wipe down her forehead, face, chest, and arms.

She had long since shed her dress, and she was lying in a nightgown for more comfort. Her knees were up in delivery position, and her contractions were coming closer and closer together. When a contraction finally ended, Michaela exhaled in relief. Things weren't progressing quite as fast as they were with the boys, much to Michaela's chagrin. The pain was more severe than she had remembered.

"Why did I have to insist on staying out here, knowing the snow was coming! I should have stayed in town," she cried.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I should have been more prepared." She began to pant again as a contraction came along. "Ohhhhhh!" Sully put the sponge into the water basin, and pulled back the sheet Michaela was covered in. She had long since thrown the quilts and blankets off of the bed after sweating profusely for the past hour. "Can you see the head?!" Sully looked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You're doin' great, Michaela."

"Oh what would you know?! You don't know how it feels!" she screamed. Sully knew from the last experience that she didn't really mean to snap at him. It was the pain talking.

"Do you feel like ya gotta push?" he wondered.

"Not yet," she whispered. "Not yet. Oh!" She collapsed back on the bed out of exhaustion, and Sully began to gently rub her belly.

"Just focus on getting these babies out into the world. We're gonna be a ma and pa again real soon, and tomorrow, we'll have somethin' extra special to celebrate."

"Just be quiet," Michaela moaned as another contraction slammed through her. Sully nodded, and backed off until it passed.

"Tell me what I can get for ya."

"Nothing. I just need to get through this."

"Here. Squeeze my hand, honey," he whispered softly. She took his hand, and when the pain intensified, she squeezed it hard. Sully bit back a scream of pain, knowing that his wife's present predicament was far more painful. "Sounds like they're comin' less than a minute apart. It should be soon, right?" Michaela nodded. A moment later, her eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

"What?!"

"I have to push!" Sully swallowed hard, knowing that his wife was about to bring his next two children into the world. He fought back the painful memories of Abagail giving birth to Hanna, and he helped Michaela scoot to the edge of the bed. Her feet rested on the edge, while Sully propped some pillows behind her back. A few strands of hair were stuck to her forehead from the sweat, and Sully reached up to gently brush them away. Michaela screamed out again. "I can't do this! I don't want to do this!"

"It's gonna be over soon, Michaela. Soon, we're gonna have two new little ones to love and care for."

"You're just saying that! You have no idea what kind of pain I'm in!" She needed to grip something, so she reached out, grabbed Sully's arms, and bore down. Sully winced when her fingernails dug into the arm of his shirt. He wasn't quit sure if she'd dug all the way down into his skin or not, but it sure felt like it!

"Alright," he coached. "Whenever you feel like you gotta push, just push." Michaela swallowed hard and began to push with everything she had in her. Sully moved to grab Michaela's medical bag. As his wife pushed, he kept an eye on her condition, watching to see if he could see a head. He began to set out blankets, and he pulled the water basin closer so he could bathe the babies when they were born. Everything was ready. Now he had to wait. Michaela was pushing hard, and she was starting to bleed a little. She had once told him it was normal, but he was still worried. She was pushing hard, and he still wasn't seeing a head. He wanted Michaela to be as calm as she possibly could, but seeing as she was in the most pain a woman could ever possibly feel, he wasn't quite sure he could calm her. He knew he had to remain calm, but that wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Myra was sleeping peacefully next to Hank, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was busy. He wasn't thinking about money or gambling now. He was thinking about what it was going to be like to have a kid again. He hadn't been too great with Zack, and he barely knew the kid anymore. Myra was a wonderful woman, and he didn't want to disappoint her when it came to fatherhood.

He suddenly felt like he needed some air. He quietly slipped out of bed and into the hallway. He sat down on the top of the stairs, letting his legs stretch out and down. He heard little feet behind him, and he saw Connor standing at an open door.

"How'd you get out?" he asked softly. "Ah, never mind. You're a pretty smart kid. Are ya here to give me more trouble?" He knew without a doubt this was Connor, because he had dressed him differently than his brother. Well, this was Connor unless he and his brother had figured out how to switch clothes, but that wasn't quite likely.

"Stowy," he whispered with a yawn, holding onto a teddy bear with one hand and rubbing his tired eyes with the other.

"You want a story? What kinda story?" Hank wondered. Connor toddled over, and Hank pulled him into his lap.

"You!" Connor replied with a grin, pointing his finger into Hank's cheek.

"A story about me? I ain't got no stories that are for your ears." Connor rested his head on Hank's shoulder. "Now how can I say no to that? Remind me to have a word with the doc about havin' kids that make me a pushover." Little did Hank know that Myra was standing in the doorway, having been woken by a strong kick to the ribs.

"Stowy," Connor repeated.

"Hold on. Let me think a minute," Hank replied. He tried to think of some good childhood memories, which was much more difficult for him than for most people. He finally remembered one pleasant memory. "Alright. A long time ago, I went to my grandma's house to spend the night while my ma and pa were out of town. She had this big house with secret halls, and . . ." as Hank continued, Connor slowly fell to sleep. He continued to tell the story of how his grandmother had given him the key to a secret room and how he'd found a whole two dollars, which had been a lot of money to him back then. He'd later come to find out that she'd planted the money in there to give him something to search for.

Myra slipped back into the bedroom so Hank wouldn't know she'd been eavesdropping. She settled back down into bed, knowing for sure that Hank was going to be a great father.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michaela screamed, her hands under her knees, pulling them up closer. Her feet were planted firmly on Sully's shoulders, and he was hurting quite a bit down.

"Alright, I can see somethin'!" he called out at five 'til midnight. "Push!" Michaela bore down again and pushed hard. Sully's eyes filled with fear.

"What?" Michaela panted.

"It's a foot," he whispered. Michaela felt fear wash over herself as well.

"The baby's breech. Okay, you've got to see if the other foot's there." She gave him instructions on how to do so, and once he felt for the other baby's foot, he was able to help guide it out alongside the other foot. Michaela knew that there was no going back now. The baby was in the birth canal, and it had to be delivered. She knew she had to do some extra work, but she was determined to do it.

"Push, Michaela! Push hard!" A moment later, Michaela felt relief as the baby's body was born. Sully looked at her with tears in her eyes as she pushed the baby's head out gently. Sully moved to cut the baby's cord, and a moment later, it began to cry.

"Sully?" Michaela panted out of exhaustion. Sully smiled brightly at his wife.

"She's here! Our little girl," he whispered.

"Katie!" Michaela exclaimed with a happy smile. Sully cradled Katherine Elizabeth Charlotte Sully in his arms, and she cried and cried. He kissed the top of her head, feeling the warmth and love that a new child brought.

"Go see your mama," he whispered. He handed her to Michaela, and looked at the clock. "It's just after midnight, Michaela. Looks like we've got somethin' extra to celebrate on Christmas. Happy Anniversary."

"Merry Christmas," she replied softly. "Happy birthday little one. You've been born on a special day, and your brother or sister will join you soon." She handed the baby back to Sully, knowing it would be a few minutes before the next contraction would start up. Since Katie arrived into the world, the contractions had tapered off. They hadn't started back up, so Michaela was able to relax. She rubbed her belly, and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"One more to go," Sully urged as he cleansed his newborn daughter. Her cries had ceased, and her little eyes were trying to adjust to the dim light of the room. She had no hair, and she had Michaela's beautiful heart shaped face. She was a beautiful sight, and Sully couldn't believe that he had been right. Well, halfway right so far. Yes, Michaela was having twins, but only one was a girl so far. It was possible that a boy would be next. Who knew? "How are ya feelin'?"

"Like I could go to sleep."

"Well, ya can as soon as ya deliver the next one." Michaela smiled a little, happy to have a temporary bit of relaxation between the birth of her children.

"Put her in the gown Ingrid sent." Ingrid had sent two beautiful sleeping gowns as soon as Michaela wired Denver to let Ingrid and Matthew know that twins were actually on the way. Sully did as Michaela asked, and wrapped her up in a clean white blanket.

"Welcome to the world, Katie," he whispered, holding her close. He walked over to hand her back to Michaela. As he was leaning to kiss her, Michaela felt pain coarse through her again.

"Oh Sully, put her in the cradle," she moaned.

"It's time?"

"Yes," she nodded, pulling her knees back again. Sully, feeling weak in the knees already, got another blanket ready to receive his child into.

* * *

Matthew paced the bedroom of his home with Ingrid. She was watching him as he paced nervously. They were leaving for Colorado Springs on the earliest train possible in the morning. They would be the first passengers on the first train to arrive in Colorado Springs. But Matthew was still fretting.

"Matthew, calm down," Ingrid pleaded, having been watching him pace for the past twenty minutes.

"I just got a bad feelin' is all."

"I'm sure Dr. Mike is fine. I'm sure your family is happy and celebrating right now."

"Ya don't understand, Ingrid. I really got a feelin' that ma's hurtin'. The snow is headin' toward 'em. What if they get snowed in? What if she goes into labor or somethin'?"

"She's a doctor. She'll know what to do," Ingrid reasoned. Ingrid sighed and left the room to go into the kitchen when the teakettle began to whistle. Matthew joined her a few minutes later as she poured them both two cups of tea. She handed him one. "This will calm you."

"Thanks," he replied graciously, taking a sip of the hot liquid. He felt a little bit better already. Ingrid hadn't seen him this nervous since the day he started taking his classes. He had been fine a few days later, and now here he was fretting again. She knew it was going to do him some good to go home for a few days. She couldn't wait to visit her brother and sisters either. It was sure to be a wonderful visit!

"How do you feel now?"

"Better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Matthew drank the last of the cup and handed it back to his wife. She smiled at him and reached out to touch his cheek.

"You worry too much, Matthew," she said with a smile. "Tomorrow you will see your mother is fine." Matthew decided that he was worrying too much. He was probably just a little over emotional. His final exams had taken quite a toll on him, so perhaps he was worrying for nothing. Ingrid looked up and smiled when she saw the mistletoe. "Come here." Matthew smiled, deciding to forget about his worries, and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her passionately beneath the mistletoe.

* * *

"I can't do it anymore!" Michaela screamed out as sweat dripped from her face. The baby's head was crowning, but coming out very slowly.

"Yes you can, Michaela! Come on. You're doin' it now. The baby's almost here. Keep fightin'. I know you can do it!"

"It hurts so bad!" she screamed out, pounding a fist into the mattress of the bed. She hated feeling weak, and she was definitely feeling that about right now. She was so completely drained from giving birth to Katie, and this second arrival was taking the rest of her energy away.

"I know, Michaela, but ya gotta keep goin'."

"You know?! You don't know!" Michaela snapped. "I'm the one doing all the work here! You're just playing the catcher!" Sully began to massage the sore muscles on Michaela's calves. They had tensed up, and she was starting to shake. "Oh!" Another contraction stopped her from yelling at her husband any further.

"Push!" After an extremely long and hard push, the baby's head was out. This baby was identical to Katie so far, so Sully had a good feeling that it was a little girl. Sure enough, a minute and a half later, another baby girl came kicking and screaming into the world. Michaela collapsed back onto the bed as soon as the baby was out. She watched as Sully cut the cord, wrapped her up, and handed her over. "I was right."

"Now is not a good time for 'I told you so's,'" Michaela laughed. She kissed the top of her little girl's head and looked at Sully. "Sully, thank you for putting up with me."

"I'd be glad to put up with ya any day. I know ya didn't mean the things ya said. At least, I hope ya didn't." Michaela smiled happily.

"You know I didn't." Sully pressed a kiss to his wife's lips before taking their second daughter to be cleaned up. Michaela lay back on the bed, never feeling so relieved in her entire life. She closed her eyes, hearing the soothing sound of her newborn daughters' cries. Michaela hadn't been so relaxed while hearing the cries of a baby since the day Connor and Daniel were born. She knew they were fine, and she knew everything was going to be fine.

In a few moments, Sully was bringing the girls over to be with their mother. Katie was very alert for a newborn, and her identical twin sister was a little drowsy. It had been a very long night for Michaela and the girls, but it had worked out for the best in the end.

Michaela cradled her daughters in her arms, and a few minutes later, they were having their first meal. Sully watched in awe of Michaela. She was absolutely amazing, and she couldn't stop smiling. He knew that having these girls was going to make life even sweeter.

* * *

Michaela woke at dawn the next morning after only a few hours of sleep. She had convinced Sully to help her out of bed so she could take a hot bath at about one in the morning, and as she was bathing, Sully replaced the sheets on the bed so he and Michaela could sleep in comfort.

By the time they got into bed at two, the girls were ready for their first diaper changes. They hadn't thought of a name for the second baby, but they had decided to sleep on it. They hadn't had much sleep, however, because the girls were quite fussy on their first night.

When Michaela woke, Sully was sitting on the floor beside the girls' cradles. He looked up when he heard Michaela sit up.

"Sully?"

"I can't stop starin' at 'em," he said with a smile. "They look just like their ma."

"Well, it's only fitting. Our boys look just like you." Sully grinned happily at his wife and stood to walk over to the bed.

"Can I get ya anything?" Michaela shook her head.

"Well, perhaps you could go outside and see if there's any way we can get into town today."

"Michaela, ya can't be getting out today."

"But the train . . ."

"I have a feelin' the train's gonna be delayed. There's at least three feet of snow out there."

"The children."

"Don't worry. Hank and Myra are gonna keep 'em safe. We might not get to see 'em 'til tomorrow, but we'll know they're safe." Michaela sighed with concern and settled back against the pillows. The yet-to-be-named baby girl began to fuss. Sully picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Michaela took her into her arms.

"Good morning little lady," she whispered. "We still have to find a name for you." She grinned and caressed the baby's forehead. "Sully, will you bring me that book of baby names?" Sully walked over to find the book that Michaela had been looking over for the past four months. He sat down beside her on the bed and opened it up.

"Any names come to mind?" Sully wondered.

"Well, I've been thinking about the names Lucy, Elise, and Anna."

"Anna? Elise Anna Lucille Sully?" Sully asked. Michaela grinned.

"That's pretty, but I think our daughter might have trouble keeping those names straight."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Ya know, it's hard to name them when ya don't know what they're gonna grow up to be."

"I agree," Michaela replied with a smile. She looked down at her little girl. "What do you think, little one? What name do you want to have for the rest of your life?" Sully thought for a moment.

"What about Eve?"

"Eve? As in Adam and Eve?" Michaela thought. She looked at the baby girl. "Katie and Eve." She smiled at Sully.

"Maybe she's not an Eve. I don't know. Don't look like she likes it much." He glanced at his daughter's agitated expression. Michaela laughed.

"You're right. I really love the name Elise, and it suits her, but nothing seems to go with Elise."

"What about Emma?"

"Emma," Michaela whispered. "That's a beautiful name!" The baby opened her eyes at the sound of that. "She likes it! Emma Amelia Elise Sully."

"That's a mouthful, but it suits her." Michaela grinned proudly.

"So that's her name?"

"I think it is," he laughed. Sully went to pick Katie up out of her cradle, and once he had done so, he brought her back to the bed. "Welcome to the world Katie and Emma. We're so glad you're here." Michaela smiled and yawned, resting her head on Sully's shoulder. For now, their family was complete, and as soon as the snowstorm was over, they would all be reunited to celebrate the births of the two new Sully children. Michaela smiled, knowing that she couldn't ask for anything better on Christmas.

The End

Thank you all for your feedback throughout this series. I'm not sure if I will be continuing this series or not. I haven't had much feedback on the last few stories, and I know everyone is busy with the holidays. Just let me know if YOU want to see a sequel, and I might start one. Thanks!


End file.
